Chuck vs A Bolt From The Blue
by Ronnie1958
Summary: Team Bartowski is tapped by the General to guard a group of nerd scientist as they go on mission. The goal is to test the effectiveness of a new alternative energy source lightning harvesting. Zamibia was chosen because in the jungles if things went wrong there would be little collateral to worry about. But someone else has other sinister plans. Can the team stop them?
1. Chapter 1

Previous Chuck stories and order: 1 Chuck vs Charles, 2 Chuck vs the Love Boat, 3 Chuck vs The Rock, 4 Chuck vs Amtrak, 5 Chuck vs The Dictator, 6 Chuck vs The Name, 7 Chuck vs The Volcano, 8 Chuck vs The Ghost, 9 Chuck vs The Shooter, 10 Chuck vs The Package, 11 Chuck vs The Jade Dragon, 12 Chuck vs Jai-Alai, 13 Chuck vs The Greek, 14 Chuck vs The Suitcase, 15 Chuck vs The Pirate, 16 Chuck vs The Toy Maker, 17 Chuck vs The Sibyl, 18 Chuck vs The House, 19 Chuck vs The Heist, 20 Chuck vs The A-Bomb, 21 Chuck vs The Snowman, 22 Chuck vs The Tin Man, 23 Chuck vs The Baguette, 24 Chuck vs The Black Knight, 25 Chuck vs The Merchant of Venice, 26 Chuck vs Electric Sheep, 27 Chuck vs The Band, 28 Chuck vs The Cold, 29 Chuck vs A Horse With No Name

Don't own Chuck

The General drove back to the airport after Chuck briefed her. She looked at her watch trying to calculate what time it would be when she got back to D.C. She hoped Roan remembered to make reservations because she could already taste her Denver omelette. The only thing she had left was this meeting with Dr. Beech Director of the joint NSA, NASA Special Projects Division then it was wheels up. How she hoped he wasn't going to be long winded. Her Escalade pulled onto the tarmac and she got out.

"Is the Doctor waiting for me on board like I asked?" said the General as she met by her aircrew. The co-pilot nodded then walked on board with her.

"Yes, he's been here for about a half an hour. He's waiting for you in the cabin. With your permission the pilot would like to start the pre-checks so we can take off."

"Yes, yes as soon as I can get rid of him I want to be in the air. I've got a meeting to attend to back in D.C.," she said as she visions of eggs, peppers, onions and ham danced through her head. Her aide gave her a look he knew what meeting she was talking about and it wasn't official. Roan better have that reservation made or I'll kill him she thought as she walked up the ladder.

"General Beckman I presume," said Oscar as he got up and shook her hand. "As I promised 30 year old Macallan now do I get my ten minutes?"

"Straight to the point, I like that Dr. Beech," she said as he cleared his voice. "Oh, Oscar I'm sorry. But we have met before you just probably don't remember me."

"Really when was that? I don't recall? Oh wait a minute was it that conference on technology and emerging economies? I think I do remember you there."

"Yes, I was there on mission but I did find your lecture both stimulating and interesting," she said as she took off her coat and got two glasses.

"Well Diane I'm afraid you were the only one. I remember you now you were the only one still awake at the end of my lecture." They both laugh as she poured them both a drink.

"So you need the Carmichaels, can I ask what for? I can understand how Chuck's skillsets would match yours but I'm not sure about his wife, Sarah."

"I need them both. You see I have a Dr. Ryder who works for me in R &amp; D. He's come up with a new use for the Smart chip to harvest lightening as an alternative energy source."

"Sounds kind of science fiction but most of the gadgets we use look that way at least in the beginning. But lightning? You've piqued my interest how does it work?"

"Easy you understand the principal of lightning. You have a charged cloud and a point somewhere else with an opposite charge then resistance in the air between produces the arch we see as an electrostatic charge that travels between the two that we call lightning. Now say you have a way to draw that charge to a specific point on earth then you use that electrical energy to charge a battery. To make this example simple let's say a very large battery that you in turn use to provide electricity to the nation's power grid. I'm not saying it will replace fossil fuel but it will make us less oil dependent. It's called the Blue Lightning Initiative."

"That's amazing why haven't I heard anything about this in my briefs? I would think in my circle everyone would be talking about new technology like this."

"That's why I need your people; you see Dr. Ryder is behind on data collection. Basically, all I have are theories and pie in sky charts. If I take this to Capitol Hill for full funding…"

"I get it; I've had to swim in that shark tank. They'll eat you alive but I don't see what I can do for you. I can't fund you. I might have deep pockets but even they have a bottom. I have to justify my spending like you do."

"No, that's not it," said Oscar as he took a moment to catch his breath. His ten minutes were quickly ticking by.

"Good but you still haven't told me why you need my people," said the General as she poured Oscar another round. She laughed out loud thinking about Roan going on about the Doctor plying her with copious amounts of alcohol. If anything it was the other way around. "I'm sorry I wasn't laughing at you I just remembered something but you were saying."

"Thanks, yes I was explaining why I need your people. You see there's a place I need to send a team, Dr. Ryder's team. There they can do all the data gathering in a week or so and everything will get back on track. I'll have the data to justify the funding request and I won't get eaten alive."

"Where's this place you need to go? Don't tell me it's in the middle of a warzone or something like that."

"Oh no nothing like that. These scientists of Ryder's team are a little strange by what the general public would consider normal and so are a… well for a better word 'shy'. The place they need to go to is in the Northern part of Zamibia. I don't know if you're familiar with it."

"Yes I am we've had dealings before with their president, Dr. Zuti. You realize you need to clear this through State and DoD first."

"I'm working on that but I need to make sure I can count on your people being a part of the team. Chuck speaks their language and can help them through this while his wife can keep them in line. This might sound like a cake walk but believe me it's not. I don't care how they get them to do it but I need that data. Dr. Ryder and I agreed what we need is a nerd Jungle Jim and I believe Chuck fits that bill."

"Well this is your lucky night I know Chuck and Sarah would love to participate," said the General reminding herself to hold Chuck to his promise. "You get the approval then give me a call and they'll be on the flight with your people."

The Doctor disembarked then the General was in the air headed back East. Once she cleared the Rockies she called Roan just to make sure he had the table reserved. She put him on speaker so she could drink another glass without having to fiddle with the phone.

"Roan, I'm calling to tell you I'm on my way back and to get ready. You can meet me at the airport then we can go to the restaurant from there. Don't tell me you forgot because since we started talking about breakfast I've had this desire for an omelette."

"It almost sounds like… Well, you're not pregnant are you?" said Roan half joking but half terrified at the thought of little Montgomeries with white dinner jackets running around.

"No Roan that boat sailed a few years ago but just a few mind you. I don't want you getting ideas. So tell me everything is ready."

"Well I booked us a table at one of the most exclusive restaurants in all of D.C. and you'll never guess where."

"How about the Inn at Little Washington or Bourbon Steak on Pennsylvania Avenue those are two of your favorites but I don't know if they serve breakfast."

"How about chez moi? It's got a wonderful atmosphere and I know the owner, he'll be able to squeeze us in. You can kick your shoes off and relax."

"Might I remind the chef that the last time we tried this he almost set fire to his apartment and we had to call in a clean-up crew after the fire department left."

"The chef wants to inform you that he's taken cooking lessons since then and is well aware of his past mishaps but wished to remind you that you said well done."

"Whatever Roan and… thanks, I'll see you when I get in. Beckman out." The general hung up leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. She didn't know it was the alcohol, if she was just plain tired or a combination of both but when she opened her eyes up again they were landing at Dulles.

Two weeks later….

Chuck slept throughout the night like a rock. It was first light that woke him up. He had a light sleep anyway and the sun shining through their bedroom window always hit him first. Sarah's solution was to pull the covers over her head. When he woke up stretched then rolled over to kiss her before she retreated under sheets but today she wasn't in bed. What the… he said to himself as he rolled back over slipped on his house shoes then got up to find her.

"Sarah, Sarah, where are you," said Chuck as he walked through the apartment. When he went by Sam's room she was gone to. Then when he got to the kitchen he heard everyone out in the courtyard that's when he remembered what today was.

"Chuck, Sweetie what is it," asked Sarah. She heard him calling so she came in to see what was the matter. "Is everything okay?"

"I think old age is catching up with me," he said as he made himself a cup of coffee. She walked over and kissed him on the back of the neck. "I forgot what today was then you weren't in bed and Sam was missing I had a moment of panic before my brain woke up I guess."

"Sorry, I let you sleep in I thought you might be tired after last night," She said as he turned and kissed her. He took a drink then offered her some.

"Thanks but I've got a cup outside. Come on the girls are about leave with Jack and Emma we can see them off," she said as she offered him her hand then they went outside. Today was a sort of makeup day to go to the petting zoo without stopping to watch the ponies. The only ponies they would see would be the ones they rode.

"Molly, make sure Jack doesn't get into any trouble and Jack, I don't have to tell you what not to do to the stuffed animals."

"I don't understand why you want to pay full price when you don't have to," said Jack as he gave both of them a wink.

"No Jack… Listen the doctors just cleared you yesterday…. No, Mom, watch him," said Sarah but Emma just shrugged her shoulders.

"He's an adult… well most of the time at least. I'd say he knows what he's doing but I'm not so sure about that either."

"Jack, they've already seen you in the gift shop and you showing up with another stuffed animal with a mysterious hole… well it isn't going to fly this time."

"What are they going to do, make me pay full price? Those places are rip offs anyway. It's not like they're going to take away my birthday although a few of those I'd gladly shed."

"Come here girls," said Chuck as he hugged Sam and Molly giving them both a kiss and so did Sarah before they took off in a rental Chuck got for them. "What do you want to do now?"

"I was thinking if you can get changed quickly enough we could stop by Orange Orange for a yoghurt before going down to Castle."

"Sounds good to me, I've been wanting to try that new bacon and egg yoghurt with toast on the side," said Chuck trying to maintain a straight face.

"Eww, please tell me you're joking. You are, aren't you," said Sarah as he turned to her and kissed her. "I hate you sometimes. Now go hurry up and change," she said as she swatted his bottom.

"I think there's hash brown yoghurt too you can get as a side."

"Go before I throw something at you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Beech was sitting in his office with his secretary going over next years funding requests and projects that were most likely going to get the axe. He still hadn't heard anything back from the State Department or DoD about Ryder's mission to Africa so when he laid out the 'haves' and the 'have nots' had had no choice where to place the Blue Lightning Initiative.

"You know Martha there was a time when I did real science. I worked in a lab and came up with theories and tested my results. Now I'm a glorified nanny with a doctorate degree in physics. I spend my whole day hounding these people to get their reports in on time," said the Director as he waved his hand over the heap of papers.

"It could be worse most of them get their reports in on time and maintain accurate lab records," said Martha trying to make him feel better.

"You really think so? Let me teach a nice word I learned when I was a Lieutenant in the Navy, 'gundecking'. It's when you file a false report like you skip a step or just plain don't do it but file a report that says you did. When I'm not hounding these guys I have to review their reports to verify what's in them is true. Now is this any way to run a railroad?"

"Or sail a boat. You never told me you were in the Navy? Did you have a girl in every port?" said Martha trying to cheer him up. But as they were talking Dr. Ryder came in running.

"Oscar I got it! I got it. It finally came through," said Ralph as he ran in waving a piece of paper in front of Dr. Beech.

"What is it? Let me see," said Oscar as he read the document. "Hum, good I don't know why this came to you and not to me but it looks like you've got your permission. Do you understand what it says here," said Oscar as he pointed out some of the requirements. "You need to make sure everyone has been vaccinated against yellow fever and they need to start a regime of antimalarials."

"I can coordinate that with the clinic on campus we've done this before. But as for the antimalarial there are pills you have to take for so many days before you leave then everyday you're there and so many more after you get back. Listen you need to stay on top of this because you can't miss a day. Go down to the clinic after you leave here I'll call ahead because your people need to start today."

"We're also going to have to get your team to sign waivers that will say they can't hold us or the government responsible for anything that might happen to them that is not work related. Translated if they do something stupid like drink the water it's not our fault and before you say who could be that stupid that goes also for the ice you put in your bourbon. In Africa you drink your drink neat. Martha, we'll put aside this work for now and let's get Dr. Ryder's team ready."

"I'm going to run down and give them the good news then get the malaria pills for everyone. We've already started crating up what we need to take with us. I couldn't box up what we're using right now."

"Good, I'll call about our escorts and see about getting the Air Force to help us out with transportation out of Travis. You might tell your people to invest in Dramamine if they give us a C-130 it will be a long flight over. Go now and get ready, I'll handle logistics." Dr. Ryder flew out of the office and disappeared.

"In some ways I wish I were him. To be in the field collecting data that's the life not stuck here buried under paper but at least I've got you to help bail me out."

"Thanks, I'll start by lining up the clinic for their shots then draft that wavier for your review," said Martha. He admired the way she got things organized on the fly as they were being tossed at her. Not many people could do what she did for him.

"Good Martha you do that I'll call about the escorts then I'll call our Air Force liaison office for transport," said Oscar as he picked up his phone. "This is Dr. Beech for General Beckman she might remember I was supposed to call. I'll hold. … Hi Diane well you might remember my request? … Good because I just got the green light to go ahead. … When would be a good time? Well they can come out anytime to get to meet the team. As soon as I get off the phone with you I'm going to call MAC at Travis to see what they can do for us. … Okay I'll coordinate with your agents when they get her. Thanks again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah stopped off at Orange Orange on their way down for the morning briefing. Chuck just had coffee while Sarah started her day off with two scoops of Rocky Road after she checked the menu board to make sure there was no eggs and bacon yoghurt listed. She sat there eating as Chuck watched her sitting across the table. After a while she couldn't resist and she had to ask.

"What is it? Do I have ice cream on my face? You've done nothing but watch me eat since we sat down. Do you want some?"

"There are just some days I can't believe I'm lucky enough to have you in my life. I can't help but stare to make sure you're real and this life we have together is not a dream. I love you," said Chuck as he reached over and took her hand.

"I love you too but I'm still not sharing my ice cream," she said as she leaned over and kissed him. "Well maybe a spoonful."

"Yuck," said Casey as he appeared standing over the top of them. "Don't you two every give it a break."

"You know this showing up out of nowhere is kind of creepy almost like a stalker and I have to say it's kind of freaking me out. Oh by the way John and don't take this the wrong way but what we do is none of your business."

"Like I care, keep it in your pants Bartowski, the General called me this morning to tell you she wants you down in Castle pronto."

"Okay, finish your ice cream you know where I'll be," said Chuck as he leaned back over and kissed her before he started to get up.

"Yuck, I think I'm going to be sick. No she wants both of you. She has a mission and she told me to remind you of your promise. What deal did you make with the devil Chuck? I hope you didn't sign it in blood."

"It might as well have been. Just bring your ice cream along," said Chuck as he helped Sarah out. She and Chuck disappeared in the back while Casey went back over through the Buy More.

"John, John," said Morgan as he cut Casey off walking through the Buy More. "Any word on what kind of 'mish' the General has planned for our couple?"

"For our couple? I told you never say 'mish' it sounds retarded and how did you know Beckman wants to give Chuck and Sarah a mission? Have you been spying on me?"

"John, you're a spy. We all are spies so it kind of comes with the territory that we spy, isn't that what we do?"

"No I'm a spy and you're an idiot. The only thing that comes with this kind of territory requires at least a month's long traction in the hospital after I get done. How did you know anyway?"

"I have my sources," said Morgan. At that remark Casey cracked his knuckles and was about to go in for the kill when Big Mike walked through the door.

"Morning gentlemen smell that. It's another fine day here at the Buy More. You know I used to say the morning was for two things reflection and pastries but now well… now my priorities have changed."

"Oh my God here we go," mumbled Morgan as Casey smiled. This was far better than anything John could dish out.

"Speak up son I didn't hear you. You know as manager you need to be heard. You're running with the big dogs and we need to hear your bark, stop being a schnauzer move up in the world. You need to annunciate your words, not mumble about like some babbling fool."

"Right Big Mike, a big dog," said Morgan as Casey slapped him on the back almost knocking him over.

"Woof, woof" said Casey smiling at Morgan. He had a plan.

Now that's what I mean. Maybe a little lighter on the swing but John's go the idea. You could learn a lot from him.

"Sorry, I thought I saw a bug that needed squashing. But Big Mike what Grimes is asking is what's brought on this change of perspective? Could it be a woman," said Casey as he smiled at Morgan. This was Casey's revenge.

"Yes John the finest catch I could ever land. Better than any wallow eye or big mouth bass. Oh my Lord it's like every day is Salmon season if you know what I mean. It's like every day's Friday," said Big Mike as he walked away.

"I'm never going to touch seafood again. Charlie tuna meets the Little Mermaid."

"Well, I've got work to do Chicken of the Sea."


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and Sarah made their way down to Castle through Orange Orange doing the magic act as the workers in the yoghurt shop had come to call it. But the pay was better than most fast food joints plus they had health benefits so it paid to look the other way. No other yoghurt place though required a full background check before getting hired. The workers were told this was necessary to keep trade secrets safe. Whatever the reason the money and hours were good for part-time high school students and Sarah was always on the lookout for girls who came from difficult families to hire.

"Did you hire another girl," asked Chuck as they walked down to Castle. "We have too many workers as it is. How are you going to work in a new one?"

"You're talking about Joan. Mindy came to me telling me about Joan and when I checked her out I found out she needed the job. But I thought you told me I could run Orange Orange on my own which means if I want to over hire it's my problem."

"No you're right I said that. I'm sorry if I butted in I was just concerned that you weren't being taken advantage of."

"Chuck, Sweetie, who do you think you're talking to? Once you know all the cons you'll never be a sucker. I'm still Jack Burton's daughter."

"Yes you are," said the General from the monitor. Sarah put away her ice cream sliding it behind the monitor as Chuck took a napkin and handed it to her pointing at the corner of her mouth. "I hope you two remember our deal because I'm going to have to call it in."

"I had no doubt this day would come so what have you got? We're ready for anything. Well when I say anything I don't mean anything I mean there are some things we're not ready for but in general, General we're ready," said Chuck as Beckman raised her eyebrow. "Okay now would be a good time to shut up."

"Yes it would. As I was saying I have a mission I believe you two are uniquely qualified for. You made a good impression of Director Beech…"

"Well we aim to please General," said Chuck interrupting the General. She started thumping on her desk giving him a look. "Right, shutting up again."

"Hopefully we can finish today if you don't mind Chuck. Well as I was saying you made a good impression in Pasadena, less with me right now… anyway they want you two to join a team they have going to Zamibia. I won't lie to you, this is a babysitting mission. Your job is to escort the team in country, make sure they're safe and return them to Pasadena hopefully in the same condition they were in when they left."

"What kind of mission are they going on and is it dangerous or do I need to bring some of Sam's extra diapers along?"

"Very funny Sarah, a remark like that I would've expected from Chuck but not a seasoned operative such as yourself," said the General. "Need I remind you why we made this deal to begin with?"

"No General, Sarah didn't mean anything by that. What she was trying to say or better what we were trying to say was should we bring Sam along or leave her with Emma?"

"Oh I'm sorry I thought… well I can't tell you what to do with your daughter but no I wouldn't recommend bringing her. She'd need an injection for yellow fever and then she'd have to take an antimalarial all of which you two have already been inoculated against."

"General, you still haven't told us what this team is supposed to be doing in Africa and when are we supposed to leave?"

"All that you can find out when you drive down to meet Dr. Ryker today. He's the project head and is expecting you. He'll introduce you to the rest of the team so if there are no other questions?"

"One quick one, will it just be the two of us going or will we be able to take the rest of the team," asked Chuck. Casey was shaking his head no from behind the monitor waving his hand across his throat telling them he didn't want to go.

"No they asked for just you two so that's who I'm sending, Grimes needs to stay close to the Buy More to maintain both his and your covers and the Colonel, well the Colonel I think would scare the natives if you know what I mean. Beckman out."

"Scare the natives? What was up with that? And Big Guy? Since when don't you want to go on mission especially to Africa, the land of big game hunting?"

"Are you crazy? This is a mission from hell. Think about it having to baby sit a group of eggheads in the jungle. You know one of them is going to wander off and get lost. There will be at least two who will be constantly asking are we there yet. Then at least half will go skinny dipping in crocodile infested waters. I'd end up having to hurt one of them."

"Sounds like my summer camp. Well without the crocodiles but the guys went skinny dipping then used leaves to dry off… just the leaves turned out to be poison Ivy."

"Need I say more," said Casey as he walked away shaking his head.

"Sweetie Casey's right these are your people. That's why they wanted you because you speak their language, nerd. Think of this like nerd herding but at the doctorate level."

"Oh you guys are exaggerating it won't be that bad. Anyway I guess we'll find out. We should be going the I-5 could still be a bear at this time of day."

Sarah and Chuck left out the back grabbing Sarah's Lotus. She figured she could make better time and she just preferred driving it. But as Chuck thought, the traffic was still backed up due to construction and the morning rush. As they were driving, Sarah looked over at Chuck as he stared out the windshield.

"Thanks for the save back with the General. You knew I was being… well sarcastic when I mentioned the diapers."

"I realized that. If nothing else, Sam is potty trained and I get that babysitting a group of nerds isn't going to be much fun especially for you."

"What does that mean? I'm sorry that came out too harsh. You have to know I left the Secret Service not just because of that incident but also I'm not much of a babysitter."

"You could've fooled me. You did a good job with me and if I'm still here in one piece it's because of you," he said as she put his arm around her.

"Well with you, Chuck it was never really like babysitting. It was like we formed our team right from the beginning you, Casey and me then we added Morgan then Alex but it's… I don't know how to describe it."

"I can. It's called family."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An old Buick Estate station wagon made its way up through Angeles National Forest taking Angeles Crest highway then turned driving up Mount Lukens Truck trail until it reached the Paul Little picnic area. It pulled over beside a black four wheel Range Rover, a vehicle more at home in this terrain. A nervous man got out looked around he acted much like the squirrels that scurried about. Satisfied the coast was clear he opened the door of the Range Rover and got inside.

"What news do you have," asked the man inside with a heavy Middle Eastern accent. "I was surprised you called after everything that happened with your colleague. I was about to leave town, our operation here is being shut down. If you're worried about Kasper he knows to keep his mouth shut."

"Good, that had been bothering me but I thought you would want to know we got approval to do our testing today."

"Well congratulations professor that should be good for you," said the man as he gave a weak round of applause. "But I don't see how that will do us any good we still have to get the chip out of country and as I said we're being recalled."

"You don't understand Mr. Robinson," Robinson was a made up name the same as when Mr. Robinson called him professor. It was a way to avoid using names. But the professor was about to drop the bombshell.

"Mr. Robinson, we're going to test in Zamibia. You don't have to worry about how to smuggle the chip out because it will be shipped out of country for you."

"I knew you were a smart boy," said Mr. Robinson as he patted the nervous scientist on the cheek. "Yes that changes everything. Here take this," said the man as he handed the professor a burner phone. "As soon as you know the details call me. I'll find some way to contact you in Africa I just need details."

"Well one thing I can tell you is my boss has asked for special security. They're sending the same ones two people who smoked out Nash. Rumor has it they're with Blackwater so you need to be careful. Speaking of being careful, I need to get back because we're supposed to all have lunch together to get to know one another."

"Then you need to get back," said Mr. Robinson but the professor sat there then cleared his throat making a sign with his hand. "Oh I understand but I didn't bring much with me. All I have is two grand."

"That will be enough until you can get me more. Your Vet friend cost me a lot of money I have to pay back and my creditors don't like late payments."

"I understand. Well one thing good about going to Africa, they won't be able to get at you and when everything is done your position will change. They won't touch you then."

"No they won't. I'll call you with the details as soon as I know them," said the professor. He got out then got back into his Buick and drove off. Testing the suspension of the old car as it bounced down the truck trail. As soon as he was gone Mr. Robinson leaned forward to talk to his driver.

"You can put your piece back in the glove box. Call back and have them take the hit off on the professor. We don't want him killed just yet. At least not until we get the information he promised us."

"And that deal you made with him," said the man as he put the Beretta he had lying on the passenger seat away. "What about the money he'll make off this deal and how he'll be safe afterwards?"

"What deal? What promise? I told him his position would change and it will. He'll go from vertical to horizontal and these people he owes money to won't be able to touch him when he's dead. The professor has no idea how this game is played. Now let's drive to Mexico the shop is almost set up on the other side of the border."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After everyone cleared out of Castle, Casey went back to the Armory and began pulling out weapons he wanted to take to the range. With Chuck and Sarah out for the day and Morgan upstairs he was going to take Alex out to the range to do a little practice fire. He promised her they'd work on her sniper skills. Then afterwards Kat was supposed to meet them for a nice picnic almost like a real family. But as he was packing things up General Beckman came on the monitor.

"Colonel Casey, are you by yourself in Castle. I called you in the armory so we could have a private conversation." Already he didn't like this. It was never good when she wanted to talk alone.

"Yes General, I am but not for long. Alex is supposed to meet me and we're going out to work on her firearms qualification."

"I see but isn't she already small arms qualified? I thought I remember reading that in one of your reports," said the General as she started sifting through stacks of paper.

"Yes ma'am she is but we're working on her sniper qualifications today. That is unless you have something you'd rather for me to do? In that case we can put it off," said Casey although he really didn't want to but duty was duty and when duty calls.

"Yes I'm afraid you're going to have to. You see we've got Kasper Mokri at our downtown black ops site but he's not being very cooperative."

"I see you want me to go down and have a chat with him. I can tell Alex we can do this a little later. It's not a problem and I don't think it'll take long," said Casey as he cracked his knuckles

"I want Agent McHugh to go the black ops site," said the General. This changed everything for Casey and sat him afloat in a sea of doubt.

"General with all due respect I'd prefer to handle this alone. There's no reason Agent McHugh need come with me." Casey really didn't want Alex to see what he'd have to do to Kasper. It was something a daughter shouldn't see her father do."

"No Colonel you don't understand I want her to interrogate him not you. That's a qualification I believe you've over looked in her training and as of right now Kasper isn't talking. Our people have been quite persuasive but he has continued to refuse to cooperate so I'm willing to think out of the box on this one."

"If you don't want me then why don't we wait until Chuck and Sarah come back from Pasadena and let Chuck try to get him to talk? He found the mole and he's good at crawling up in your head," Casey added under his breath, "and making you want to kill him."

"What did you say; the audio here went low for a second? Major I think my monitor is going out. You need to get a tech in here."

"I said 'it would be thrill for him'. You know Chuck has this natural knack for interrogation," said Casey while he thought, 'yeah natural alright, natural knack for pissing you off'.

"No they're in Pasadena for the day and then they have to get ready for mission. There's just not enough time. If you want you can escort her to the site and observe but I'm giving this task to her. My mind is made up so if there's nothing else. Beckman out."

Casey thought about calling Sarah to ask her how she felt the first time she had to extract intel. But the old Sarah was a sociopath and snipping off appendages… well there was a reason she was Langston Graham's enforcer. Plus she was with Chuck and might not want to get into it with him next to her.

"Dad, are you ready? I called Mom and she's packing extra sandwiches. I kind of invited Morgan along too I hope you don't mind and for once try not to threaten to kill him."

"Sure no problem," said John still distracted in his thoughts. "I'm glad you invited him. Alex we need to talk."

"Are feeling okay? You're kind of freaking me out right now what's going on. I was sure you'd come up with some excuse why I couldn't invite Morgan starting with it wouldn't be safe for him at the firing range because he's a bullet magnet."

"That's true but I can always use the lead for sinkers," said John. Now that was the quip she expected. But there was something else.

"Dad what is it? Is there something wrong you don't want to tell me? Are you leaving on mission with Chuck and Sarah? Morgan told me they had some sort of secret operation going on?"

"Grimes, has a big mouth. No, I'm not but we're going to have to put off our trip to the firing range. That Iranian terrorist we captured, Beckman wants us to get him to talk."

"By getting him to talk you mean… get him to talk. Okay I can deal with this I'd just prefer not to watch you talk with him. If you know what I mean."

"No you don't understand, Beckman wants you to talk with him. Listen I'll be with you and help walk you through this. Afterwards we can go do that picnic with your mother and Morgan."

"Just like any other normal American family."

"Just like anyone else."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah drove on Campus. They knew their way around from their previous visit. Driving over to the same windowless building they pulled into the visitor parking lot. There outside were two men waiting for them. The one man they knew Dr. Beech and the other one they could only guess was Dr. Ryder. They pulled in and Dr. Beech did the introductions.

"Nice car," said Ryder as he admired Sarah's Lotus. Chuck hoped that was all he admired or he'd have to tell Diane he couldn't promise he'd return everyone in the same condition.

"Right," said Chuck. "So what can you tell us about this mission? Our boss was a little vague as to the details. All we know is we're supposed to go to Africa with you guys."

"Yes to Zamibia with Dr. Ryder and his team. I'll leave you three to talk over the details. I've lined up a C-130 out of Travis for the day after tomorrow. Ralph knows he needs to get his equipment ready and at the staging area by tomorrow. If you need me I'll be in my office if not have a safe trip."

"Thanks Oscar," said Ralph as he led Chuck and Sarah through campus to another non-descript building. Once inside they could see everyone was scurrying about. "Well my people are working right now so they don't have much free time to socialize. I've organized a late lunch or early dinner at Roy's. I'd like for you two to come so I can introduce you to everyone."

"Who did you tell everyone we were? Do they know us from the last time we were here," asked Sarah but in a place like this it would be difficult to keep that kind of information quiet.

"I told them you two would come along as security consultants. I didn't think you'd want me to banter about the organization you work for. But yes everyone knows you were the people who flushed out Harvey. Too bad about him though, he owed me fifty bucks."

"Yes, well if anyone asks we're with Carmichael Industries security consultants contracted by the government."

"You mean like Blackwater? I don't know some of our people might have a problem with that. How to put it…" But Sarah cut him off.

"They'll get over it and besides it might just give us credibility so when we tell them to jump they jump. In what part of Zamibia are we going to set up shop?"

"Here we are," said Dr. Ryder as he opened the door to a large storeroom already filled with crates and more being added by the minute.

"I think you're going to need a bigger plane," said Sarah. The C-130 was a big plane but they had way too much stuff. "You need to tell Dr. Beech he needs to ask for a C-17 and you still haven't told me were in Zamibia we'll be operating."

"Oh yes you asked where we'd be operating out of. There's a facility on the edge of Whsumbu National Park close to Lake Victoria near Yubala. There's an airstrip the Zamibian Air Force used to use we'll set do there. Oscar will have vehicles waiting then we'll move to the test site. Sarah flashed but Chuck didn't.

Chuck wasn't listening, his attention was grabbed when he began reading the labels on the crates. As he read them he walked around the pile not noticing he was wandering off. Now he was standing on the other side with Sarah and Dr. Ryder on the opposite.

"Hey you can't be here," said a man as he walked in escorting some workers with another crate. "This is a restricted area. Who let you in?" Chuck didn't answer because he flashed looking at the label on the crate the man brought in. "Hey buddy I'm talking to you," said the man as one of the workers grabbed Chuck… mistake. Chuck flashed again. He rotated his arm under then over the worker's arm popping it off his shoulder like he just shrugged. Both workers started for him but Chuck did a low sweep taking the first man's legs out from under him sending him down on the ground with a loud thud. Then the other worker tripped falling on top of his friend.

"What's going on," yelled Ralph as he and Sarah came running around to see two of their workers lying on top of each other trying to get up.

"Chuck stand down. Are you okay? Did you get hurt?"

"No I'm sorry but I kind of reacted when your guys grabbed me. You could call it a tick I have. I'm truly sorry," said Chuck as he helped the men up. "I hope you're both okay."

"Holter these are our security consultants," said Dr. Ryder as he gave the other man a look. "This is Dr. Shepherd a member of our team. You'll get to know him better at Roy's. You are going to join us?"

"Yes and I'm sorry about the misunderstanding but after that thing with Harvey… Well I've been… I guess we've all been a little paranoid about our work here. So you guys are our Blackwater?"

"No I'm the one who should apologize," said Chuck being polite but the jury was still out on how he felt about Dr. Shepherd. "I should've answered you when you challenged me but I was lost in my thoughts. I was trying to figure out what you're doing with all this stuff. Blackwater? No, we're not with them."

"Well that's the rumor floating around. You have to excuse me but I've got to get back to work to meet our deadline and Ralph just to let you know I don't know if everyone is going to make to Roy's. I heard some of guys and gals complain about either making your dinner or finishing packing."

"We still don't know what you guys are going to Africa to do?" said Sarah wondering what all the secrecy was about then she caught Chuck's signal. He knew something.

"I'll explain at dinner," said Ralph. With that Chuck and Sarah left, there was no use in hanging around watching Dr. Ryder's team work. They had the rest of the morning and afternoon to kill so they called Emma and Jack making arrangements to meet up with everyone in the Zoo for lunch.

"Chuck, now that we're out of there we need to compare notes," said Sarah as she got on the I-5 heading towards the Orange County Zoo.

"Yes I flashed in the warehouse."

"So did I."


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Chuck

Kasper was sitting in a detention cell in a downtown holding facility. He was waiting for another round of questioning but so far his training had helped him resist. Funny he thought but the people who were questioning him were the same ones who had developed the techniques he learned to help him resist. But that was when the VAJA was the SAVAK and the Shah was still in power. However, he knew nothing short of a prisoner exchange would secure his release and right now he was the only one who could give them intel on his cell. This made him too important a target to give up.

"Hey, when do I get to see my lawyer?" yelled Kasper from inside his cell. "I want to report this abuse to some one."

"Can it prisoner," he heard from a guard on the outside say. He'd been there a week without breaking and he could tell both his interrogators and himself were getting tired. "Looks like it's breakfast time," said a guard as he slipped a tray into his cell.

"Hey do you mind if I can get a newspaper? I had 10 large on the Knicks and I need to know if they won."

"You bet money on the Knick? Isn't that like a sin or something for you guys?" said the Guard as he passed Kasper his breakfast tray.

"What can I say? My parents moved to Brooklyn to escape the Shah. I was born and raised in Brooklyn my Dad owned a Persian restaurant then after the Shah was overthrown we went back."

"Wow looks like that was a bad decision for you buddy. Okay I'll see what I can do but I'm not promising anything."

"Oh and if you could they took my glasses when I came in. I really need them to read but I guess I could make do with just the paper. Who knows I might spill my guts and give you the credit for breaking me?"

"Things would go easier on you. I hear they have this real nasty SOB coming in to talk with you if you know what I mean. But if you sing they'd put you in better quarters you might even swing witsec and get a chance at a new life."

"Do you think so? I just might have to take you up on that but first I need to know if those Knicks pulled it off."

"I hear you; I've got my favorite team too. I'm a Pacers fan. Basketball back home is almost like a religion."

"Indiana Pacers, well I won't hold it against you," said Kasper as the both laughed. "But that was a good game."

"Yes it was and especially for us Pacer fans." They laughed again. "Well, I'm not supposed to even be talking to you… But I'll see what I can do anybody who follows the NBA can't be all bad." Little did the guard know what he was doing or that he had watched his last game. Kasper was about to try a shot from the other end of the court.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah were headed down the I-5 making much better time than when the left the Buy More for Pasadena. They were on the Santa Ana Freeway coming up on Buena Park. Chuck was on the phone with Emma coordinating their lunch which turned out to be a major operation. Jack and Molly were still with the miniature goats and Emma with Sam were in the rabbit hutch neither girls really had any appetite.

"Emma, let's do this neither girl wants to leave so we grab some sandwiches on the way. I'm looking at Sarah and she's nodding her head. Maybe some cheeseburgers then we all eat on a bench afterwards the girls go back to the petting zoo. … I heard Sam. Yumyum bunny doesn't mean she wants to eat the rabbit but she wants to feed the rabbit. Tell her rabbits don't eat cheeseburgers. Give us about forty-five minutes," said Chuck as he hung up. "You heard they don't want to leave."

"Yeah we can stop on the way down and maybe get Sam a yoghurt and some fruit. I don't want to get her started eating fast food but I need to tell you about my flash. Dr. Ryder's going to set up camp in the Northern part of Zamibia, near Whsumbu National Park close to Lake Victoria.

Chuck squinted his eyes as if he saw something very bright and tasted something sour at the same time. "Are you going to tell me near Yubala?"

"Yes exactly so you flashed and you saw what I saw, rebel factions, a hot bed of guerilla fighting and raids from across the border. Chuck, we need to ask them if this location is absolutely necessary."

"We have another problem I flashed on that last crate they brought in. I'll just tell you because you're driving and I'd hate for us to get in an accident because you flashed. There's a controller device with the Smart chip inside."

"We just jumped through hoops to keep one from being taken out of the country and now this group is going to fly one out at government expense. Chuck I don't like this," said Sarah as she looked over at him.

"I don't either. Why don't they gift wrap it for our enemies? I'd like to call General Beckman but I'm afraid she'll laugh at us and say we're just trying to get out of our deal."

"She wouldn't say that," said Sarah as she looked back over at Chuck. "You really think she would? No I'll prove you wrong get her on the phone and I'll talk to her. Put her on speaker and let me do the talking."

"General Beckman's office this is her secretary speaking. How may I assist you?"

"Connie, I don't know if you remember me but I'm…" General Beckman's secretary cut her off in mid-sentence.

"You're Chuck's wife. Yes what can the General do for you? I'm afraid she's out of the office right now. She got called away to the situation room on an urgent matter."

"Well I was going to say Agent Carmichael, but I need to talk to her about the mission she's assigned to the other Agent Carmichael and me. I need to know if…" again Connie cut her off.

"She said if you should call trying to get out of the mission to remind you that there was a deal in place and that she expects you both to abide by it."

"You can tell her we're not trying to get out of it but we want to make sure she's aware that the group we're with is planning on shipping out classified equipment that's on the special restrictions list."

"One second and let me check something," said Connie as she put them on hold with Vivaldi's Four Seasons playing in the background.

"I swear that woman hates me. She hated me when she worked for Langston Graham and still hates me today," said Sarah as she looked over at Chuck. He was smiling. "You think I'm joking, just wait and see."

"Don't you think you're exaggerating a bit? The woman doesn't even know who you are, or me for that matter."

"Oh really, she knew I was your wife. What does that tell you? But you'll see. If I were you I'd break out the car charger. You'll need it." Sarah was right they had finished all four seasons and were starting over a year and a half later she came back on the line.

"Oh you're still on hold. I'm so sorry," said Connie. This time Chuck definitely heard a note of sarcasm in her voice. "Listen I checked and they have all the permissions they need to go."

"What about the DoD? Don't they have to get permission from them to transport classified equipment overseas? Isn't there someone who's supposed to make sure that equipment remains safe?"

"Honey, I'd say that's what you're there for so….," said Connie then the line dropped and the phone died.

"Did she just hang up on me? I swear that woman has it in for me. See what I mean. I don't want to say I told you so but I told you so."

"Yes you did. I'm sorry but my battery died," said Chuck as he connected it to the car charger but it was going to take a while to recharge.

"Great job Chuck, now she probably thinks I hung up on her and that just gives her even more reason to hate me," said Sarah as she looked over at Chuck.

"I'm sorry. You're right I should've hooked up the charger while we were on hold. I take ownership for this it's my bad."

"Don't worry about it she'll get over it and if she doesn't it's her problem not mine. I don't know what I did to get on her list."

"Maybe she feels threatened because you're beautiful, smart and attractive. And did I mention that you were smart too? Plus you're my wife."

"That was the one thing she remembered. Let's find someplace to stop and grab something to take with us we're almost there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey and Alex pulled into the black ops site located in the basement of a downtown high-rise. Pulling into a side street parking garage. Casey continued giving Alex advice as he drove down the ramp. He was trying to pass on to her years of experience in the little time they had as he drove down to the lowest level. He was concerned what this would do to her. It's one thing to pull the trigger on someone who could shoot back. It was another to break a finger or worse on a guy handcuffed to a table across from you.

"Well we're here. Are you ready for this," asked Casey as he got out of the Crown Vic. "There's no turning back once you walk through those doors."

"I think so," said Alex but that wasn't what Casey wanted to hear. "No I got this, I know why I'm here and I know what I've got to get done."

"Good that's exactly what you need to focus on. Remember if the tables were turned this guy wouldn't bat an eye. If anything he'd do worse and probably has. Keep that in mind too."

"Roger that," said Alex as Casey smiled to hear her say that. They went through biometric scans then stepped on the elevator heading down and they had just begun to descend when alarms went off. "What's going on?"

"There's a prisoner escape," said Casey as the elevator stopped at one of the upper floor and opened up. "This is where we get off. The elevators are all blocked until the emergency is over." Casey and Alex walked down desolate corridors as they made their way to the stairwell.

"Why haven't we seen any one?" asked Alex trying to understand what was going on. "I thought for sure everyone would be out looking for the escapees."

"No, in a lockdown everyone is supposed to stay in their office with the doors closed until the search team clears the floor. Too many people running around just helps the perp escape. There's movement down below," said Casey. But they quickly figured out that whoever they were they weren't friendly when they started firing back out of the stairwell into the corridor then started running up towards them.

Casey held up his finger to his lips to tell her to be quiet then he drew his Sig nine and Colt back up piece. Alex pulled a Cougar Beretta then they laid back waiting for the hostiles to climb up to them. They were too busy with the people below to notice they were now trapped between a rock and a hard place.

"End of the road," yelled Casey as he jumped out. Alex was right behind him but Kasper wasn't in the mood to surrender this time. He had freed some of his men and was determined to push by them. But Alex and Casey made short work of them dropping them in a hail of bullets. Casey finished Kasper off with a head shot. Later he denied knowing who he was but he knew. However, like this he made sure Alex wouldn't have to interrogate him.

"Colonel, what am I going to do with you? You were supposed to be there only as an observer. This was supposed to be an interrogation not a jaunt down to the O.K. corral."

"General, it's not my fault if they got out and I still don't know how they managed that. But they shot we returned fire and they died. All and all I like the way that story ended." The truth was Kasper and his men never got a shot off but that was a mere technical detail that Casey though best left unsaid.

"Yes Colonel I read that in your report. As to how they broke out my understanding is that Kasper somehow drugged a guard with a syringe hidden in his glasses. Don't ask me how he got them that's internal review's responsibility to find out. And you had to take Kasper out with a head shot."

"Like I said he didn't give me a choice."

"Right, he didn't give you a choice. I guess whatever intel he had, he took with him to his grave. I keep having this gut feeling we haven't seen the last of this yet. Well that's that I guess. Beckman out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just across the border in Mexico at a Cartel Safe house Mr. Robinson was dealing with their new landlord. The two were haggling over the cost of doing business in Mexico. The Cartel wanted a million dollars US while Mr. Robinson was only willing to offer a half a million. Both sides were arguing and tempers were running high. Neither wanted to back down and lose face.

"Come on Carlos, all you're offering us is this dive to work out of. This place is crap and you know it. There isn't even any running water not to mention there's no electricity. I've got to bring in generators to keep our equipment up and running."

"Then take you operation back over the border and see how long that lasts before some gringo comes along and hauls you off to Gitmo. I hear they have some scenic cells with and ocean view."

"And you'd probably be the one to make the call to report us," said Mr. Robinson looking Carlos in the eyes. This sent the Mexican off the deep end.

"Are you accusing me of being a snitch? Are you? The last man who did that they found in the middle of the road with a Colombian necktie. No one calls Carlos a snitch and lives."

Just as things seemed to be degenerating, Mr. Robinson's phone rang. When he checked the caller ID and saw it was the professor. He held up his finger telling Carlos to hold a moment as he started to answer.

"Who do you think you are telling me to wait while you talk on the phone? We're talking here," said Carlos. "I've never been so…" Mr. Robinson pulled out a Desert Eagle from his shoulder holster and in one fluid motion put the barrel in Carlos' mouth before he could react.

"I said one moment. Don't be rude." Carlos quickly waved for his men to stand down. "Thank you. Now Professor you were saying. … They're going to be at this restaurant tonight and you want to do what? … No I don't want you to take any initiative. … You're right an accident could solve a lot of problems. .. I have the perfect person in mind. I'll see to it. … Remember I need that flight information. Go now I'll handle everything," said Mr. Robinson as he hung up. "I'm going to remove my barrel now but before you do something stupid, how would you like to earn that other half a million?" Mr. Robinson put away his pistol after wiping it off on a handkerchief.

"Well I'm listening," said Carlo. "After all we are business men and I'm in the business of making money. So what do you want us to do?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan just got off the phone with Alex who informed him that they'd be meeting at the beach for their picnic. He could tell something was up by the way she spoke. She was talking at ninety miles a minute and pausing only to take a breath. He agreed also he wanted to find out what was going on. The only thing he got out of her was that they didn't go to the range. After he hung up he went to his door and yelled for Big Mike.

"Hey Big Mike I need for you to cover the store for me. Alex just called and well we've got this picnic planned on the beach."

"Sure I got you covered but since were talking," said Big Mike. Morgan began to roll his eye this wasn't going to be good. "You know Valentine 's Day is coming up soon and I could use some advice."

"I don't want to hear about anything you're planning to buy for…" Morgan hated to say the word because of the images it would churn up in his head. "Anything you're planning to buy my mother from Victoria's Secret…" But Big Mike cut him off.

"Victoria's Secret? You, no I'd never ask you. Let's face it Morgan you've got more the L.L. Bean look. I bet you wander around the house in a union suit complete with back door."

"I don't… How'd you… my mother," said Morgan trying to come up with a complete sentence. "I have you know I used to be a naturalist. I made the painful sacrifice of wearing pajama's when Sarah moved in with Chuck and me."

"And that's how the tiger got tamed. No I don't want to talk to you about Victoria's Secrets. Skip and Fernando helped me out there. I showed them some selfies we made together and then…"

"Wait a minute did I hear you right? You went and talked to the two dumb and dumber about what kind of negligée to buy for my mother? You even showed them pictures?"

"Naturally, I couldn't show you that wouldn't be right. I mean come on Morgan there's a limit to everything. You sure you don't have an Edgar complex." Well at least Big Mike did have a modicum of decency thought Morgan.

"But wait a minute, a Edgar complex? Oh you mean Oedipus complex. No I don't have an Edgar, I mean Oedipus complex. But you talked to two idiots with illustrations."

"Yes as bizarre as it may sound but they actually had some good advice. Did you know that sometimes you can find similar models at Frederick's at lower prices? Skip buys Fernando's mother clothes there all the time.

"I don't even want to go there," said Morgan as he shook his head.

"I've got a catalog right here," said Big Mike as he pulled it out of his back pocket. I marked the hot items I want to order for you momma. When you have time can you look at it and tell me what you think."

"What did I tell you…" said Morgan as Big Mike cut him off.

"You said you didn't want to see Victoria's Secret and I agree these little numbers are cheaper. Do you think it's because they cover less?' asked Big Mike as he opened the catalog and put it in Morgan's face."

"Why did you do that? How do I get this out of my brain now? Big Mike I'm going to lunch now. I need to stop off and see my analyst first."

"Here take this and let me know," said Big Mike as he rolled the catalog up and put it in his pocket as he went out the door. On Morgan's way out the door he walked past Skip and Fernando. He just shook his head and continued walking. To think Big Mike talked to them was too much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They stopped grabbed sandwiches and spent the rest of the day in the park with the girls. Sam had to show Chuck and Sarah the rabbits. One of the workers let Chuck hold one so Sam could pet it and give it something to eat which she loved. While Chuck was holding the rabbit Sarah went with Molly to see the goats where she was obliged to watch Molly feed one that had become her best friend. Finally it got late and they had to leave to make it back to Pasadena on time.

"I wished we could've stayed longer," said Sarah. "I was having a lot of fun with the kids. You know it's times like these I think, is this the life for us?"

"Are you thinking about getting out again? You know that has never worked out for us. Some people are doctors, some lawyers and then there are people like us who are spies."

"I know but sometimes I think it would be nice to be normal and not have the fate of the free world hanging over our heads. I don't know to be like everyone else," she said as she looked down at the ground.

"Sarah, I don't know if you realize this but you've never really been a normal girl and I love you because you're not." She looked back over at him and smiled then kissed him.

"Hold me Chuck, just hold me."


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Chuck

Alex rode in the Crown Vic with Casey to the beach at Santa Monica. They took the 10 East and in a half an hour they were there. John looked over at Alex who was sitting there quietly. He had an idea what was going through her head and he wanted to tell her it was okay. He wanted to tell her she couldn't dwell on it that it would eat her up inside. In this moment he wanted to be her Dad.

"Look in the glove box and pull out the flask," said John. Alex obeyed digging it out from under another Sig and three extra clips.

"That's my back up to my back up to my backup," explained John. "Open the flask and take a hit. It will help you clear your head." Alex took the cap off then took a whiff and made a face. "Don't worry, just take the hit."

"Isn't it awfully early," said Alex as she coughed after she took a sip. It felt as if it was burning all the way down to her toes then she passed the flask over to John. "You know it's illegal to drink and drive."

"And I'm such a law abiding citizen," said Casey as he took a swig then handed it back to her. "Listen you've got to let go of what happened this morning. You can't hold onto it. If you do it'll fester inside you like disease and eat you alive. They made their minds up when they broke out and what I told the General is what I believe. They shot at us we shot back and they died. It could've easily been the other way around and I'm sure they would've liked that but it didn't happen."

"You make it sound simple and easy," said Alex as she took another hit without realizing it. This time she didn't cough and it went down smooth.

"No it's not simple and it isn't easy because life isn't. Life is messy and difficult at times. We Caseys- we don't like to open up, make ourselves vulnerable. Because when someone does rip our heart out and stomp on it right in front of our eyes, it could be like the worst torture of all. I just want you to know that I'm always here for you. I always will be."

"Thanks Dad I appreciate it," said Alex as she took another hit.

"I just want you to know I'm not going anywhere and if that Troll mistreats you again. Well… I've got a shovel in the trunk. Alex you'd better but a cap on that besides we're here."

"Morgan and Mom are already here," said Alex as she got out of Casey's car. The sun was hot and her head was spinning a bit. Alex looked over the top of the car as Casey got out. "I want you to know Dad I'm glad you're not dead. I mean I glad I have you as my Dad."

"I'm glad you're my daughter and if I had known I wouldn't…." Casey started to speak but Alex cut him off.

"Maybe it was supposed to be like this. But we have now and that's what's important. Is that what you tried to tell me before?"

"Yeah, in the Reader's Digest condensed edition," said Casey. "Why don't you let Kat and me set the picnic table while you and Morgan go for a walk along the beach?"

"Do you feel okay? How much did you drink," said Alex as she smiled at Casey. "Thanks Dad, we'll be right back." Alex took Morgens hand and they started walking down the beach.

"You can remind the Troll I've got plan B in the trunk," yelled Casey after them. "Troll, yes you," yelled Casey at Morgan. "I've got my eyes on you."

Alex took Morgan by the hand and they walked down the beach. The weather was ideal for beach combing. The gulls hung in the sky above them calling back and forth as the wind caught Alex's hair. Morgan gave a glance back making sure Casey was looking the other way then he kissed her. She looked up into his eyes and kissed him back. Her father was right if she compartmentalized things then all would be fine.

"I was worried about you this morning when you called," said Morgan as they continued their walk. "You didn't sound like yourself but I can see you're okay now."

"Because I'm with you Morgan, you make everything all good, thank you," said Alex as she stopped and looked into his eyes again.

"What did I do special," said Morgan. He pulled her along as they continued to walk. "I haven't done anything. The only thing I've done and continue to do is love you."

"Oh Morgan," said Alex as she put her arms around him. "Don't you see that's enough? I love you too," said Alex as she kissed him.

Morgan glanced back at the picnic table because his Casey alarm was ringing in his ears. John was looking back down at them but Kat interceded turning John's attention. Thank God for Kat thought Morgan as he was momentarily distracted.

"What's this?" said Alex as she pulled the rolled up catalog out of Morgan's back pocket. "Frederick's of Hollywood, Morgan, what's this?"

"No I can explain," said Morgan as Alex began to thumb through it. "Are you listening?" said Morgan but she was too busy looking at the catalog smiling.

"These things circled do you really want to get them for me?" said Alex as she turned beet red. "Morgan if I were you I'd make sure my father doesn't see this." Alex was thinking about what John had said about plan B.

"No you don't understand Big Mike gave that to me," said Morgan but he could see from Alex's look she misunderstood. "No he didn't give it to me to get you anything. He got it to get those things for my mother and wanted me to look at them to see what I think."

"Big Mike wants you to look at lingerie for your mother?" said Alex with a face that said more than words. "And I'm supposed to believe that?"

"I know what it sounds like but yes that's what he wants but I'm not going to look at it. I'm happy with L.L. Bean."

"What's that supposed to mean," said Alex as she was starting to get upset. "I have sexy things if that's what you guys are hinting at and it's not very nice you men talking about us like we're… well you know what."

"No, no not me I love your flannel nightshirts and fleece onesies. You're adorable in them. Really you are and we don't have to be like Chuck and Sarah sharing pajamas although they do save on their laundry."

"Morgan, I don't think we need to be like anyone else. Our private life is just that private and I don't care what anyone else says or does."

"I hear you and I agree that's exactly what I said," said Morgan. 'But maybe not in those words,' he kept to himself.

"Good," said Alex as John and Kat waved for them to come back to eat. Alex handed back the catalog then they headed back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma and Jack took the girls home after a full day at the Zoo and they were exhausted. They were so tired they said no to stopping for ice cream on the way home. By the time they reached Echo Park they both were both passed out sound asleep in the back. Molly was leaning against Sam in her booster seat and Sam had her hand over Molly's face while Mr. Rabbit was tucked under the other. Emma smiled looking back at them wondering how they could sleep like that then she turned to Jack.

"The girls are sound asleep. We're going to have a time getting them into the apartment and changed. I'm glad Chuck and Sarah could come to the Zoo too," said Emma as she looked over at Jack. "I think the girls really like it."

"And what about you, did you like going to the Zoo?" asked Jack as he looked back over at her. "Kind of reminds me of my wedding proposal.

"No not really there were balloons yes but that's about it and most importantly there was no fire thank God," she said as they laughed.

"See, now that's what I've missed. I love the sound of your laughter," said Jack as the pulled into out front of Echo Park. "Time to unload the cargo," said Jack as he tried to pick up Molly. "Jesus, talking about dead weight I think she must eaten some rocks." Neither girl was receptive as they were pulled out. When Emma carried Sam in she just dangled in her arms like a doll.

"Let them sleep on the couch for a bit than I'll move them back later on. I'll warm up some goulash for us. I've got plenty left over."

"I'm sorry about that," said Jack as he grabbed two glasses from the cupboard and the bottle of Chuck's Black Label Johnny Walker. "Here drink with me."

"You're not thinking about trying to get me drunk are you?" said Emma as she took the glass then passed him a bowl of goulash she'd warmed up in the microwave. Jack laughed.

"I think we both know you can drink me under the table. Emma I think there's something I'd like to say…" But she cut him off.

"Jack, I had a good time and things are better between us but I'm going to need more time. I'm sorry but this thing has brought up a lot of bad memories. I wish it wasn't that way and what you did was kind and loving…"

"But, there's a 'but' and I understand. We've got a lot of baggage to deal with and you want to be sure before you commit. I wish I could promise you I've changed but I don't want to con you or myself. Let's just wait and see. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

"You should eat your food before it gets cold. I might have put in too much paprika my eyes are watering," said Emma. She wiped her eyes and tried to clear her throat. "I wonder how Chuck and Sarah's dinner went."

"Probably boring, they were supposed to eat with a group of eggheads, but talking about the mother lode of Liechtenstein ideas. Think what I could get for something from there. I'll need to pick Sarah's brain when I see her. I wonder if they give away free samples," said Jack as he caught Emma's look. "Just joking."

"I'm sure you were. Eat your food before you end up wearing it. By the way you're on the couch tonight Jack."

"Oh darling, I was only joking, come on.

"Oh honey, I'm not, shut up and eat."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a good afternoon with Sam and Molly. They were so cute the way they marveled at the animals. Sam giggled when she went with Molly to feed the goats and one licked her. Emma and Jack looked like they were having a good time too. Chuck pulled Sarah aside so they could watch them. Together they looked like any happy couple. But now they were on the road driving back to Pasadena on the Santa Ana Freeway.

"Thank you," said Sarah as she glanced over at Chuck. She put on her turn signal to turn off onto the Arroyo Seco Parkway.

"Thanks for what? I had a good afternoon too and the way Jack and Emma were carrying on. Well I wouldn't be….

"Stop, don't go there I don't want to talk about it. I've wanted that for so long. Well, I'd prefer not to think about it so it won't get jinxed."

"I think I understand," said Chuck as he put his arm around her and he brushed her hair back that was when he found a piece of straw. She probably got it when she was with Molly and the goats. He started to laugh then he showed her the straw before Sarah thought he'd gone crazy then she laughed too.

When they arrived at the restaurant they parked in the parking garage across the street then walked over. The restaurant was nice inside. Chuck thought it was a little Zen and he told Sarah but she said that was probably by design considering the cuisine.

"Mr. and Mrs. Carmichael," said Dr. Ryder as he stood up acting as the host. He handed them both a glass of Prosecco.

"Please call us Chuck and Sarah," said Chuck as he pulled the chair out for Sarah then sat down. He could feel an air of uneasiness as they walked in being the odd people out.

"Let me introduce you to everyone. You know Holter already and Roberta," said Ralph. She couldn't help turning different shades of red. "Well that leaves Stan and Herman who are sitting over there and we're missing Julie but I know she couldn't make it because she called me and said her packing was running late. That leaves only Ross who's AWOL." Everyone started to laugh except Chuck and Sarah. They just looked at each other.

"I hope the laughter wasn't because of us," said Sarah as she looked herself over then Chuck. "Can you let us in on the joke?" Afterwards she thought she might have come across a little touchy but what was done was done.

"No. we're sorry but it's an inside joke. You see it's Ross. He's got this old car he swears is a classic and one of these days he's going to fix up but it keeps breaking down on him. Well, I think we can get started without him. A toast to our adventure and to the Blue Lightning Initiative," said Ralph. There was a round of cheers and everyone drank to the toast.

"I see," said Chuck. "Did you take that from the saying a bolt from the blue?" Chuck flashed. He remembered the manifests off the crates then he saw the device assembled. Sarah looked at him realizing what had happened she placed her hand on his "Sarah, they've found a way to harvest lightning, haven't you? "

"Give the man a cigar," said Holter. The jury just came back and Chuck definitely didn't like Dr. Shepherd.

"Sarah, the phrase a bolt from the blue is when there's a lightning strike on a clear day. Lightning can travel miles to hit its target. The only thing that is needed it for a charged cloud to find an opposite charged target and the atmosphere acts as resistance."

"So you know the principals of lightning but let's say we can make a target, rotate its polarity until it's the opposite then project that charge. The lightning bolt will always strike it. Dispelling the misbelief that lightning never strikes the same spot twice."

"That's what those battery cells are for that I saw in the warehouse. They're to store the electricity. But won't they overheat or explode because of super charging?"

"The current is run through a coolant capacitor. And as you might have guessed we do lose some of the charge but if the strike is frequent that makes up for it. Enough shop talk for now let's eat I'm hungry."

"Hawaiian fusion what is that? What do you guys recommend?" asked Sarah as she and Chuck looked over the menu.

"Try the salt and pepper crisp calamari," said Roberta. "The Kobe beef is good too but I usually have to have my husband help me with it."

"Hum, that sounds good for me," said Sarah. "Chuck, why don't you do an appetizer then we share the Kobe beef like Roberta suggested?"

"So you two are a couple and you work together how did that come about," asked Holter. "Sounds like there ought to be a good story there."

"Well a friend of ours got us together through an e-mail and we just hit it off. Sure there were some missed signals and wires that got crossed but I knew from the moment I met her she was the woman for me. I knew other girls but I can honestly say I've never known another woman like my wife."

"Thank you Sweetie and you're not so bad yourself," said Sarah. They sat there and chatted having a pleasant evening out. Finally Ross came in halfway through the meal.

"Sorry but I had car trouble," he said as everyone laughed. Then Ralph introduced him to Chuck and Sarah. At the end of the night it was nice being able to be normal. After the meal they walked back over to the parking garage where they had left Sarah's car.

"Well was I mistaken or did you have a good time with my people," said Chuck. "I did think though Roberta intentionally kept downwind from me." Sarah laughed as they walked hand in hand across the street.

"Yeah I got that impression too. It was fun and the food was good too," said Sarah as she shivered. Chuck took off his jacket and put it around her.

"Here you're cold. We could bring the rest of the guys here sometime. It's not that far away," said Chuck as he pulled her into him to kiss then he whispered in her ear. "We're being followed."

"I know there are two more over by that Audi. Let's keep walking to the car. Do you have your dart gun? Please tell me you remember the thirty foot rule."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just across the border in Mexico at the temporary VAJA headquarters. Mr. Robinson was wondering what was going on the other side of the border. There was a lot at stake here and he had to make sure it didn't come back to them. If it did the US government might tank the mission to Zamibia then where would they be and his bosses wouldn't be happy but by using the Cartel and their men. It would be masked like any other case of gang violence. His Lieutenant, Mr. Brown brought him a cup of jasmine tea that they took out on the veranda.

"This is about the only good thing here," he said as his man nodded his head. "But even this reminds me that we have to boil the water before we drink it."

"Well Boss seclusion comes with price. But you're right. Who builds a house in the middle of nowhere?"

"For an answer to that you need to ask Carlos. Speaking of Carlos why haven't we heard from him? He'd better not screw this up."

"If you ask me I'm almost sure he will. The man's got a big mouth but I don't see anything that backs up his big talk."

"Now, now, I know and I feel the same but we need him for now but after we're done you can do the honors. He'll be a loose end."

"And one I'll gladly tie up," said Mr. Brown. One of their men from the inside came out holding a phone.

"Mr. Robinson, there's a call for you," said the man as he pass the phone. "Maybe this is word form Carlos?" said Mr. Robinson but as soon as he heard the voice on the other end he knew who it was. "Baleh, [Yes], speaking" said Mr. Robinson as he listened to new instructions nodding his head. "I understand. I'd like to leave Mr. Brown in charge. … Yes he's loyal to the cause and I trust him. I trained him. … Very good I'll see to it," said Mr. Robinson.

"Ask about Kasper," said Mr. Brown in a low voice. Mr. Robinson didn't like asking for anything that the organization didn't offer and Kasper was one of those topics. "See if they know anything."

"Can you tell me anything about Kasper and his men, the ones that were captured? … I know they're not my concern. I'm just asking because we worked with them. … Right okay I'll be there the day after tomorrow," he said then hung up.

"Well the good news, I've got the go ahead. I have to leave right away to meet up with a team in Zamibia the organization is sending. You heard you're to stay here and run the station as the new chief."

"What did they say about Kasper? Is it true the rumor that's floating around, he's dead?" Mr. Robinson didn't have to answer he saw it in his face. "He was a good man."

"He was killed trying to escape CIA custody or that's what I was told," said Mr. Robinson. "That's all I know. Yes he was a good agent but he shouldn't have let himself be taken to begin with. Listen, you aren't thinking about getting revenge, are you? I put my neck out for you tell them you were command material. Don't go throw that away on some rash decision. You need to keep your emotions under control or I will."

"Who me? How could I? First I'd have to find out who was responsible. Don't you need to run to catch a flight?" said Mr. Brown as he finished his tea.

But that was exactly what Mr. Brown wanted to do. He just had to wait until Mr. Robinson gone and he was in charge. What he needed he had all mapped out in his head. First he would grab someone from the downtown Black Op site. They would know who was responsible and after some persuasion they'd give up the name. From there he could move on to the next level, actually getting even. No one would complain if he did it after they grabbed the chip in Zamibia. He might even get a promotion. He smiled inside at the idea that Mr. Robinson could one day be working for him.

"Do you feel okay?" asked Mr. Robinson. "You have a look on your face. Didn't the tea agree with you? Maybe you should've boiled the water longer."

"No I'm fine but you need to get packed."


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and Sarah were driving ninety miles an hour down the 134 with an Audi and a Range Rover in pursuit. Sarah was trying to shake them but every time she thought she got rid of them they reappeared. They barely got out of the parking garage and that was only because they went on the offensive. Instead of going straight for the car they divided up and took out some of the men who were hiding. Together they cleared a path so that Sarah could make it to the Lotus and picked Chuck up on the fly on the way out. It was in the parking garage that Chuck flashed on one of their attacker's tattoos.

"I don't understand what the Mexican Cartel wants with us?" said Chuck as he kept looking back through the rear windshield. "They're back and trying to gain on us." A black Audi Q7 and a black Range Rover cut off motorists and pushed their way past to get at them.

"What I don't understand is how they keep finding us? Someone had to have planted a tracker on the car," said Sarah as she accelerated pulling away.

"If that's the case, we can't go back to Echo Park. We'll lead them to the girls as well as to Emma and Jack. I've got an idea but when I yell we need to put some distance between us."

"I'm tired of running," said Sarah. She applied the brakes cut the wheel and pulled up on the emergency brake effectively spinning the car around backwards then dropped it into reverse.

"Chuck, I need for you to tell me right or left," said Sarah as she drove with one hand and fired out the window.

"This reminds me of our first date when Casey was chasing us," said Chuck as he smiled and waved at the terrified occupants of vehicles they passed driving backwards down the freeway.

The windshield shattered on the Audi as she concentrated fire on the driver's side. It ran off the road, up the embankment then rolled out into the middle of the road. An eighteen wheeler happened to be coming through at the same time. He honked his big air horned but plowed right through it as he tried to brake but there just wasn't enough room. The Audi literally disintegrated.

"I guess that will work too. Christ, Sarah we got another one up ahead," said Chuck. The Cartel evidently set up vehicles ahead of them to cut them off. Sarah did the same maneuver as before righting herself. The Cartel vehicle ahead of them tried to run them off the road but Sarah dropped back so they had to slow down to try to squeeze her off the road but as soon as they started decelerating she punched the gas. The Lotus had a faster response time and by the time they could do anything she was already past them.

"Chuck, it's time to do some magic. I don't have a lot of tricks left," said Sarah but Chuck was ahead of her. A half hour later and after a couple of near mishaps everything was ready.

"Did someone call for a lift," radioed Casey from the tractor and trailer that pulled up alongside of them. But Chuck didn't have time to answer, up ahead Carlos had a panel truck waiting for them and as they got close the back opened up. Inside were two men with automatic weapons.

"This dance is mine," radioed Casey. He blew his air horn and before they could open fire he moved over in front of Sarah's Lotus blocking the line of fire. The men in the truck got angry and fired warning shots in the air above the rig to try to intimidate Casey. That just made him madder; he floored the pedal tapping the back of truck sending it into a tailspin off the side of the road.

"Thanks Casey. Open sesame," radioed Chuck. Sarah looked over at him. "What it seemed like we had forty thieves after us? I could've gone with Papa Bear and Goldilocks."

"You're impossible sometimes," said Sarah as she glanced over at him smiling. "I bet you'd like me to dress us in that bedlah and dance for you?"

"Well the idea might have crossed my mind but I think we've got other things to do first," said Chuck as he pointed ahead. The trailer on the back of the rig lowered its tailgate then two ramps extended. Sparks flew as metal scrapped across the asphalt. "But we could revisit that idea later."

"Hold on Chuck, there's not going to be much room to brake," said Sarah as she drove up braking and downshifting as soon as she was inside. Chuck, white knuckled the dash as they just barely stopped touching the forward wall.

"Are you guys okay back there," radioed Casey as the tailgate came up and lights came on inside.

"Chuck, I swear if you give me a 10-4 good buddy I'll slap you silly when I get a hold of you.

"We're all good," radioed Chuck then he turned to Sarah. "We're safe inside here. The walls are shielded so they won't be able to track us."

"Good, let's get out and try to find that tracker so we can go home. Chuck, why do you think those people from the Cartel were after us?" said Sarah basically repeating Chuck's original question.

"I don't know it could be because of some mission we did in the past but I find it awfully strange and a little too much of a coincidence that we get this assignment, have dinner with the members of the team then this happens. It's like someone's trying to tell us they don't want us as part of this group."

"Let's start the inspection," said Sarah as she got out and handed Chuck a mirror on a stick that they used to check the undercarriage of her car. "I got one here," said Sarah as she flashed almost simultaneously Chuck yelled too.

"I got one here," said Chuck as he flashed. "It's one of ours a GLG-4000. Lucky for us this trailer is shielded.

"Yeah, these things were designed specifically for use in the mountainous, cave-riddled border regions of Afghanistan and there supposed to transmit through six feet of solid steel. Are you sure we're safe in here?"

"Yeah, the shielding will dampen any signal. The only reason we can speak to Casey via our comms devices is there's a peer to peer transmitter between the truck and the trailer. But Sarah, I hate to tell you but we need to take your car downtown and have them go over it. We can't risk missing even one. I wonder how they got these though."

"No you're right. They probably picked them up on the black market" said Sarah as she let out a sigh looking as her reflection on the hood. "I swear if I see one scratch someone will be dead."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the other side of the border things were changing rapidly. Mr. Brown had already hung out the sign 'under new management' and he was bringing to task everyone he though was shirking. Needless to say he wasn't happy when Carlos called and told him the two targets had gotten away.

"What do you mean they got away? I thought you had tracking devices planted on their car. This was a sure thing. Weren't you the one who said no problem, piece of cake or do I need to go on?"

"Listen, I don't know who these people were, but they aren't ordinary gringos. I've dealt with just about every kind of agent that carries a badge and these are like nothing I've seen before. No, the problem _Señor_ Brown is you or _Señor_ Robinson gave us bad intel did, either way I expect payment."

"You expect to be paid," said Mr. Brown with a laugh. "Okay I've got your pay. There's just one thing I need for you to do. There's an office building located downtown L.A. I need for you to bring me anyone coming out in a dark suit and wearing an earpiece," said Mr. Brown. Then he gave Carlos the address. "I need you to bring me the man alive and unharmed."

"I understand I'm not deaf," said Carlos getting even more upset. "Why do you want this guy anyway? What do you plan on doing to him?"

"Carlos, did you ask Mr. Robinson so many questions? I don't think you did because if you had he would've shot you. The why and what is my business I just need for you to deliver. If you can't I can find someone else who will at a more reasonable rate."

"Don't get cocky with me Señor Brown just because your Papi went away and left you the keys to the car. I'll deliver then I expect payment and I mean payment in full. This isn't Large Mart or the Buy More where they have home layaway. This is a cash and carry enterprise. I expect to see stacks of green when I get back. Remember I don't work for you so you can't order me around.

"You take care of your end I'll take care of mine. But the only person who's done what they said they'd do is me. Carlos this is your last chance," said Mr. Brown as he hung up.

In a Subway shop off the 134….

"Why you…." Carlos started to say but he stopped when he saw the face of the little girl sitting across from his eating her sub.

"Turn around and finish your meal," said the kid's mother but the kid took a few bits then turned back around staring at Carlos' tattoos.

"Here you go Carlos I got you your favorite sub, meatball marinara with extra jalapenos and southwest chipotle sauce."

"Where's my cookie? I told you I wanted a chocolate Macadamian nut, and the card, did you remember to get the card stamped? Go back to the cashier and get the card stamped. Once we've got enough we get a sub free. Oh just give it to me I'll do it," said Carlos as he got up.

He went over to the cashier explained what happened and the man stamped his card for him he was only one stamp away. On his was back he noticed the kid was still staring at him.

"Excuse me lady but how much?" said Carlos. The woman's eyes grew wide and she thought about slapping him. "Oh not for you, sorry I didn't mean any disrespect but I'll give you five dollars for the kid."

"Why I never," said the woman as she got up grabbed her child and headed for the door.

"I'll throw in a Sub too I'm missing only one more stamp," said Carlos as he laughed. "Okay guys let's pack it up. Take everything and let's vámonos. We've got one thing to do then we can go home."

Back across the border…..

"I want you to do some talking with the Mexicans," said Mr. Brown to one of his men in Farsi. "I want to know Carlos' command structure. Who does he answer to and who are his lieutenants. Find out if they're happy and if anyone of them is looking for a promotion."

"Yes Sir I understand, but didn't you just tell him you were giving him one more chance. I don't understand."

"Don't worry you don't have to. I know what I said and what I want. You don't have to understand I'll do that for everyone. This is the last time I want to hear you question me."

"Yes Sir I didn't mean anything I swear. I was… Well Mr. Robinson didn't mind if… if we asked questions so I thought..."

"See there's your other mistake you thought. Mr. Robinson isn't here anymore and the ship is mine to command so make sure everyone understands that. You can go now and get me what I asked for." The man didn't need to be told twice he turned and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three, Casey, Chuck and Sarah got a lift back home after they dropped the rig off downtown. Sarah gave special instructions about how she expected her car to be treated and a warning that no one was to smoke inside. Chuck thought it was kind of funny the way she intimidated the mechanics. But now they were walking across the courtyard going home.

"Good you guys are here," said Morgan as he met them in the courtyard. "The General's on the monitor in your apartment."

"Morgan, what are you doing here at this hour?" said Chuck as they followed him back to their place. Inside was Alex sitting in their living room.

"We couldn't sleep so we decided to come over and find out how your evening went. Kat told us the Big Guy got called in then Emma feed us goulash. You know it's pretty good you ought to try some."

"I will if I ever get a chance and someone leaves me some."

"Sorry but I think you're out of luck this time around. You know we went to the beach and the ocean air just builds you an appetite."

"Everything builds you an appetite," said Chuck as he heard the General clear her throat and Sarah gave him a nudge to turn around and face the monitor. "Oh sorry General," said Chuck as he turned around to face her.

"If you're done discussing Agent Grimes digestive disorder we can get on with the mission at hand. I've been made aware of the incident this evening. The man who was behind your attack is one Carlos Mendez," said the General

"Alias Carlos the Butcher," said Chuck. Visions of severed body parts, missing person's reports, and kidnappings all with alleged Cartel connections flashed through his head.

"Yes Chuck's right. He's the man the Cartel calls when they want to make a point so this begs the question, what point did they want to make?"

"Don't you think it's odd and a bit more than a coincidence that this happened after we got this new mission," said Chuck. "What if someone doesn't want us to go with this team to Africa? I think we need to look closer at this. Maybe even delay the departure date."

"No that's impossible. You received a briefing on what this research is about. This technology is of vital strategic interest. Clean alternative energy that could also give us gain energy independence. No, this can't be delayed. If anything we need to accelerate the mission that's why I want Agents Carmichael on a jet tomorrow to Zamibia. You two are to go and scout out the location for the mission before they land. I want to make sure there are no surprises. Colonel Casey you and Agent McHugh will oversee the team's departure. Beckman out.

"Great, I've got to nursemaid a bunch of nerds," said Casey. "Oh Chuck, I've got something for you in the apartment. I was going to give it to you tomorrow but considering you need to do packing I'll give it to you now."

"Lead the way," said Chuck as he followed Casey across the courtyard back to his place. "So what've you got for me?"

"Here you go," said Casey as he handed Chuck a dart rifle with scope. Chuck flashed.

"Model 193en Stock and Action - Marlin Model 925R .22 cal. 5 Shot Clip ships with 3-9x32mm scope, Dart Barrel - .50 cal. Rifled Barrel 16", Dart Action - Toggle-Side Lever - Single Shot, Cartridges - .22 cal. Power Loads, Weight 8.4 lbs., Range - 0 to 100 yards with 1cc Type 'C' Disposable darts and ships with a standard gun case."

"Impressive," said Casey as he tossed him a dart belt. "They're color coded by weight look at the fletching elephant size are red, large feline are blue, and bunny size are white."

"Funny Casey but I think Sam would be offended," said Chuck as he noticed pink darts.

"You never know Chuck. You might run into a killer rabbit and not have the holy hand grenade to throw."

"What are the pink ones for?" asked Chuck. "I assume there for two legged animals but what happens if I get confused?"

"Oh I've had them for you for a while. I was going to give them to you if you and Sarah didn't work out. I figured they'd be about the only way you'd get a date. What would happen, they'd go to sleep and not wake up."

"Funny John, are you moonlighting at the comedy club? You're on a roll tonight with the quips. What do I do for refills?"

"I'll have refills shipped with you. You understand the principal you load the clip with .22 blanks and they act as the propellant for your dart so you're no messing around with CO2 cartridges."

"Thanks I guess," said Chuck shouldered the rifle and belt. "Why do I feel I'm going big game hunting?" Then he started to leave.

"Hold up Ace Ventura, there's one thing I wanted to talk to you about. Something happened today," said Casey as he explained what had happened that morning and how Kasper tried to escape and he and Alex gunned them down.

"So John what are telling? Kasper is now an un-friendly ghost? Casey, how many people have you killed? Don't answer that that was a rhetorical question. The answer would give me nightmares…"

"Chuck, I'm about thirty seconds away from slapping you silly. I've got no problem with what happened. I shot him. He died. So much for my recreational activity, I need for you or Sarah to talk to Alex. I tried to talk to her but I don't do so well talking about certain things."

"What kind of things are we talking about? Female emotions as you put it."

"You know what things," said Casey. Chuck started to speak again but Casey cut him off. "I swear we're down to T-minus fifteen seconds if you open your mouth again."

Back at Chuck and Sarah's…

"Morgan, can you clear away the dishes," said Alex. "I'm going to help Sarah pack then I'll meet you in the car? We should go home so they can get ready." Alex didn't wait for Morgan to reply. She went down the hall and knock on their bedroom door.

"You don't have to knock. Morgan never does. In fact he usually comes through the window," said Sarah as she pulled things out of their closet laying them across their bed.

"I know he does the same at home. He says it's a force of habit. His mother never trusted him with a key to the house so he used to get lock him out. His only way in was through the pet door then he got too big and had to use the window."

"That explains a lot," said Sarah as she finished clothes then moved onto weapons. "What do you think the HK MP5A or the Colt M4A1?"

"I really wouldn't know which one to take?" said Alex as Sarah held up both.

"One is small with a large clip, puts out more rounds per minute but the other is loud, has a longer range and greater stopping power. I'll take both, but I don't think you came back here to talk about weapons. Crap, Kevlar I'll definitely need that."

"Yes, well I don't know if you know this but today Dad and I were in a firefight, a prison break downtown. That guy they arrested broke out and we happened to be going in at the same time and well we met on the stairwell."

"And did you or Casey get hurt?" asked Sarah as she stopped to listen to Alex.

"No, no they, well they didn't really give us a choice and… well we took… Just say they didn't escape or they didn't go out the way they thought they would."

"That last remark sounded like Casey," said Sarah trying to add a bit of levity but she could tell something about this was bothering Alex. "Sorry, but what's the problem? You did your duty and like you said they didn't give you a choice."

"I think my father executed Kasper. I was supposed to interrogate him, Beckman's orders. Dad was worried I think about me having to get my hands dirty and well the opportunity arose and he put a round in the man's head."

"But you said that they, Kasper didn't give you a choice," said Sarah as she looked at Alex. "That's true isn't it?"

"At the time I believed so but now thinking it over I'm not so sure anymore. What do I do about it? I keep wondering every time I see him. He thinks I'm upset because we gun downed those people on the stairs."

"Well you could ask him but you might not like the answer he gives you. If he did do it then he did it because he loves you. I know this is going to sound screwed up. But in a certain sense it's Casey's way of showing you affection. Like I said I know it sounds screwed up. I've done things before I met Chuck. Things I hope he never finds out but I'm afraid he knows. We never talk about it and that's the way I want to keep it. I love the way he looks at me and I'm not sure he'd look at me the same way afterwards. I'm telling you this because all of this is in my head. I'm almost sure he does know but he doesn't care he still loves me."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"Make sure this isn't something you have in your head and even if it is true don't let it get in the way of the love you and your father have for each other."

"I'm back," yelled Chuck as he walked into the bedroom laying the rifle on the bed. "Casey's present," said Chuck as he tossed the dart belt next to it.

"Oh no you don't, you pack your own things. Just try not to over pack," said Sarah as she continued putting things in her bag.

"Well I've got to go Morgan's waiting in the car," said Alex as she left. Sarah waited for her to leave. "You know it's not polite to listen and before you deny it remember I'm a spy."

"I might've overheard a little," said Chuck as he got close to her and kissed her. "You sure you won't help me pack."

"You're terrible," she said as she kissed him. "Okay you pack then I'll throw out everything you don't need which will be almost everything."

""Does that apply to me."

"No, you're a keeper."


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own Chuck

Finally after some work Sarah and Chuck had their bags packed and were ready to call it a night. Sam had crashed with Molly so they reluctantly let her sleep over, even though they'd have to leave tomorrow. Sarah would've preferred that she slept with them seeing as they had to leave but since she was already out they let her sleep. Sam was getting the age when she'd start to notice her parents leaving her and Sarah was worried about what she'd think.

"Do you really think it's right for us to leave Sam here? You know we could take her with us," said Sarah as she laid across the bed watching Chuck finish packing.

"Do you want to put her through all those immunizations we had to go through? Yellow fever, the antimalarial and others these are just some on top of her regular immunizations."

"Well no," said Sarah as she rolled over and looked up at the ceiling. "But don't you ever wonder what she thinks about us leaving her all the time with people?"

"I don't know I can see that it could be confusing. But that's why I think we need to start setting aside family time."

"What do you mean? Time we do what?" said Sarah as she rolled back over and looked at all his bags and shook her head.

"What?" he said as she laughed looking at his three bags.

"Nothing tell me about family time. Can you explain the way it works?"

"Family time is like what the name implies. Time you spend with the family and devote to the family. We used to go on vacations together and trips. Ellie and I both played little league that was all before we were abandoned. Now looking back it was like our parents were preparing us for it."

"Well.. my family time with Jack was devoted to his cons. Either I was getting run over by armored cars in Butte or selling Girl Scout cookies door to door."

"Wasn't being a Girl Scout fun?" said Chuck as he looked at his three bags. He still was convinced he hadn't taken everything.

"The problem was I never was a Girl Scout and then there was the annual Christmas Salvation Army cons. That was my family time. I don't want Sam to grow up like me where her only friends are stuffed animals and she's well on the way with Mr. Rabbit."

"Don't you think you might be exaggerating? Maybe a little bit," said Chuck as he sat down next to her on the bed and kissed her.

"I might be exaggerating but you've over packed again. Chuck really three bags. Spies travel light. You could get everything you need into one bag. You have way too many clothes. If we need something we can pick it up in country plus that way we blend in with the locals. Chuck, one dinner jack is all you need and even that you'll probably won't even wear. All those video games, what are planning to do play games all the way over?"

"Well it's a long flight," said Chuck as Sarah laid he head on his lap. "I've also packed some back issues of the Justice League in case I get bored.

"I'm sure we can find something else to pass the time," said Sarah as she reached up and pulled him down so she could kiss him.

"Not to be crude, but you were talking about sex, right?"

"Turn off the light and come to bed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey dropped Morgan off at the Buy More then headed out with Alex to Pasadena. They were going to spend the day making sure the cargo got stowed on the C-17. The goal was to have the team in the air by tomorrow which meant everything had to be on board and stowed. The only problem in getting them airborne was getting the gear ready. Casey was driving to Pasadena with the realization that he was going to have to put his size twelve shoe in them to get this done. He wasn't going to scare the natives no they were going to be terrified of him. However, the mission would get done and he knew just where to start but Morgan was having his own adventure when he walked into the Buy More.

"Morgan, son," said Big Mike as soon as he walked in the store. "Chuck is on another home install? This time to where? Zamibia? Does his wife know about this?"

"Big Mike, it's work. Why?" asked Morgan. Big Mike was acting strange even by Big Mike standards. "It was a request that came down from cooperate Buy More."

"I'm sure it was and you hooked your friend up. I understand that," said Big Mike. "Crap, I knew I should've taken that home course on Computer repair."

"Do you think I could run down and help him out," said Skip. "I'm a white shirt. You know I could use the training. I'll even clock out and do this on my own time. It won't cost the store a cent."

"If you go take a camera with you and take lots of picture," said Fernando pushing up his glasses as he turned beet red with a smile that went from ear to ear.

"Idiot, they don't let you take pictures inside," said Big Mike. Besides the lighting's too low for anything to come out and the girls will beat you silly if you used flash." Everyone looked at him. "Or that's what I've been told."

"Hey wait a minute," said Morgan as he realized what they were thinking. "Lighting? Pictures? Girls? Flash? Inside? What do you think Zamibia is?"

"Isn't that the new strip joint that took over Bennigan's Bar," said Big Mike as Skip and Fernando nodded their heads. "I hear they call the stage Safari land. The girls come out and start their act dressed like animals. Sweet dreams on the Serengeti I believe they call it. Mind you this was all told me."

"Too bad Lester and Jeff aren't here they'd be steady customers. Probably even have season passes," said Skip as Fernando laughed. His laugh always sounded like he had problems with his adenoids.

"What kind of noise is that a sick Hyena? Both of you are imbeciles and it's for that very reason you two need to stay here. I'll have to sacrifice myself and run any tool Chuck might need like a pair of plyers or a screwdriver down there for him. Maybe I could take him lunch? It's about time he might be getting hungry. Boy can't work on an empty lunch, not in the jungle."

"Chill out guys, Zamibia isn't a strip club, it's a country in Africa," said Morgan. He could see in their faces it was like he'd told them Santa Claus didn't exist. "Guys really? Anyway cooperate Buy More is sending Chuck to set up computers in an orphanage in Africa. He's taking Sarah along and they're spreading American good will aboard to poor under privileged kids."

"Oh well, so much for that," said Big Mike as Skip and Fernando walked off.

"That's it," said Morgan. "So it's not a strip club so no one cares?"

"Pretty much that's it," said Big Mike. "Son and you say you're Chuck's friend and you shipped him off over there to the Dark Continent. You know why they call it dark."

"No Big Mike, haven't got a clue," said Morgan opting to keep his mouth shut. But he was afraid of what was going to come next and he wasn't disappointed.

"Son, there are diseases over there that don't even have names and they kill you. You could be walking down the road and zap you're gone. Jesus, just about everything over there can kill you. Don't you watch Animal Planet? The wounded Gazelle for example, you every ask yourself how it got wounded?"

"No can't say as I have," said Morgan wondering where Big Mike was going to take this idiocy and just when he thought he'd heard it all Bik Mike takes it to a new level.

"Some disease got it that's what happened. Take Zebras? Most of them have stripped fever but you never know because they're already stripped. No Sir, I like my nature in the zoo behind bars where it belongs. Talking about animals that ought to be behind bars, you two knucklehead what are you doing," yelled Big Mike at Skip and Fernando as he walked off. "This ain't Full Monty up in here so get your shirts back on."

Morgan shook his head as he walk into his office. He didn't get much sleep the night before then Alex had to get up early so he sat down at his desk leaned back in his chair and before long he was fast snoring.

"Captain Morgan, Captain you need to come quickly," said a man who looked like Casey. "You need to come the natives have captured my daughter and are about to eat her."

"Alex? They want to do what? That's not hygienic not to mention disgusting. What kind of people would want my fiancée as a meal?"

"More like a snack between dinner and supper to hold you over or something to tide you over before you go to bed," said Casey as Morgan gave him a look. "Just saying."

"Lead the way man," said Morgan as he grabbed a bolt action 30-06. "Show me the way where these dastardly people are hiding."

"Oh Captain Morgan you're my hero," said John as they made cut a path through the thick jungle underbrush of the Buy More until they came to a clearing in the home theater center with Animal Planet playing on the flat screens on the wall behind them. Emilio was on one TV talking about recipes on how to cook young virgins. Alex was in a big caldron with Big Mike, Skip and Fernando peeling potatoes, cutting up carrots and onions throwing them in the water.

"Big Mike, you don't have to cry," said Skip. "Morgan can find another girl. There are other tuna melts in the sea especially at subway with the special six inch menu at their new bargain price."

"I know that you two imbeciles but what am I supposed to do with his mother." Good, thought Morgan maybe he's coming to his senses. "You fools we used up all the vegetables what am I going to use when I cook Mexican tonight."

"Enough, I've heard enough," said Morgan as he pulled out his rifle. "You're the disease and I'm the cure. Eat lead." But when he pulled the trigger a sign popped out the barrel that read 'bang'. "Crap this is Chuck's gun."

"Get him and put him in the pot," said Big Mike as he tasted the water. "Huh needs salt. Now just relax tension only toughens the meat."

"Son, son, son," said Big Mike trying to wake him up.

"What? No get away from me," yelled Morgan as he pushed off the desk still leaning in his chair falling backward. "Ouch! Oh where am I? What's going on?"

"You were sleeping and from the sound of it you were having a nightmare," said Big Mike as he helped him up. "You were mentioning something about a making it a meal?"

"It was terrible let me tell you about it there was Fernando, Skid and…." Morgan started to say but Big Mike cut him off.

"With those two in it that would be nightmare enough, but I woke you up to tell you I'm going for my mid-morning snack. I'm meeting your mother. She's bringing me some special cookies she calls them Mexican lady fingers. Muy Caliente."

"There's no place like home," Morgan repeat closing his eyes but when he opened them up Big Mike was still there. "Well Dorothy this isn't Kansas."

"Son you sure you didn't bump your head when you fell?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah said their good byes at Echo Park. They didn't want to take Sam to the airport and have her watch them fly off. Sarah didn't want to go but she had to she'd agreed to the deal the same as Chuck had so she was obliged to fulfil her end. Emma came up with an idea that she sprang on them after they got their bags stowed in her car.

"I've got an idea. We're going to have to go back to Montenegro so Molly can get back to her studies," said Emma. Molly let out an 'uffa' which meant as far as she was concerned that could wait. "No Miss it's time the holidays were over and Jack needs to get back. I hear the owners wanted to replace him."

"I think we might be able to talk them out of that," said Sarah. "If you need to go back Kat or Alex can watch Sam. I understand." That's what she said but inside she didn't. This made her even more worried about what she was doing to Sam.

"No my idea is this. We'll take Sam back with us to Montenegro. She knows the place and the kids like to play with her. She'll be closer to you guys than here so if you get a chance you can pop up or when you leave you can swing up and pick her up so you'll have her on the plane for the whole trip back."

"Mom, are you sure that's not too much for you? I don't want to impose we're already doing it by leaving her with you here."

"We all know why you've got to do this and no it's no imposition and even if it were it's what family does. I know I haven't done much to teach you what a real family is like but listen to Chuck, you won't go wrong. This is something I should've done with you instead of leaving you with Jack."

"You did what you had to do and grandma wasn't much help. But things seem to be going well now," said Sarah as Chuck came in after taking out the last of the things. "Okay let's do that."

"I'll let you know the plans and remember to call home whenever you can and when I say whenever I mean it night or day. I love you honey," said Emma as she and Sarah got watery eyed as they kissed. "You look out after her. I'm counting on you Chuck."

"I'll do my best," said Chuck as she kissed him on the cheek.

"I know you will," said Emma. "Of that I have no doubt."

They walked back outside where Jack was sitting with the girls. Molly had cut some of the flowers from the garden and put them in everyone's hair. Sam was playing with Jack and Mr. Rabbit which seemed to bother Sarah a little, probably because it reminded her of her childhood. Emma understood and put her arm around Sarah as they walked over.

"Come here sister golden hair," said Chuck as he picked up Sam. Molly looked at him like she wanted to ask something.

"Sister who?" said Molly finally asking what she was thinking. "She's your daughter not your sister. Ellie's you sister and so am I… Well your sister-in-law. Oh, you're not making any sense."

"That's what people tell me all the time. Sister Golden Hair is a song by a group called America," said Chuck. "I have the album. Your mother can play it for you while we're go. Emma, it's in our bedroom."

"I bet that might be worth something. What else do you have? Any first recordings or signed copies but that doesn't matter. All you need is a marker and that can be taken care of."

"Jack, everything is numbered. I know what I have and what I have had better be there when we get back. I take my music seriously."

"Yes he does," said Sarah as she took Sam from him.

"I'm just saying it might be worth it to have it appraised. You could be sitting on a fortune and not know it. One of these days you might be hard up and need to unload at least you'd know what it's worth."

"No Jack," said Sarah. "Jack's just trying to get you worked up Sweetie and no you can't pack a fourth suitcase. Jack won't touch anything he promises, right Jack?"

"Sure I'll promise anything," said Jack as he laughed.

"Come on we need to go," said Sarah as they hugged and kissed Sam then kissed Molly before heading for the car.

"Mommy no go," they heard Sam say and it tore Sarah up inside to hear. She ran back to hug Sam once more.

"Mommy will be back soon and when she comes back she'll bring you another rabbit. This one will be black so Mr. Rabbit will have a friend. Would you like that?" Sam nodded. Sarah kissed her then ran to the car. Chuck was behind the steering wheel rightfully he thought she'd be able to drive.

"Here," said Chuck as he handed her his handkerchief.

"Thanks, I know I'm a mess," said Sarah as she dried her eyes then took out her bag to try and straighten up her make-up but looking in the mirror it seemed a lost cause.

"So what's this idea Emma had," said Chuck as he got on the I-5. Sarah explained as she tried to put herself back together. "All in all it's not a bad plan similar to what I wanted to go. I think we should tell her to go for it and once Ryder's team is in place doing their data collection then I don't see why you couldn't sneak out for a weekend."

"I'd prefer not to think about that but I'll let her know to go ahead with the plan. I love you," she said as she reached over and put her arm around him and leaned over on his shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey and Alex pulled up on Campus and were met by Dr. Ryder. He wasn't happy with the swap and his first impression of Casey was 'Oh my God who have they sent us.' However, after he heard about the incident the night before he was okay with it.

"Are you sure they targeted Chuck and Sarah? There have been a lot of gang related incidents around and they could've just pissed the wrong guy off. I hear that sort of thing can happen."

"Maybe in the movies but this is real life and yes we are sure," said Casey. "That's why we need to hurry up and get you people out of here. Where's the scuttlebutt?"

"The scuttle what?" said Ryder as he looked at Casey as if he were speaking a foreign language or said a bad word.

"See that's what I feel like when you people speak nerd. Where's the water fountain," said Casey. Dr. Ryder walked him over there standing next to it were Stan, Herman and Ross.

"Listen you guys need to get your crap in crates ASAP and stop screwing around," said Casey. "If I catch anyone else standing around with their hands in their pockets you'll be drinking water with a straw."

"Hey you can't talk to us like that we're…" Casey cut him off.

"About to piss me off and we're about to test one of my favorite theories. What happens when an irresistible force, your head meets and immovable object, my fist," said Casey as he cracked his knuckles.

"I'd listen to him if I were you," said Dr. Ryder. "Mr. Casey was sent to make sure we get in the air by tomorrow."

"What happened to the nice couple last night?" asked Herman as he hid behind Stan. "Please don't tell he… he's coming with us."

"Thank God no or someone would get hurt starting with you."

"Chuck and Sara are flying out ahead of us to make sure everything is ready. Roberta and Julie are traveling with them to help."

"That's news to me. I hope you at least got that cleared first," said Casey but he got no answer. "Tell me they got there crap already box up at least. Alex can you…" But she didn't need to be told she already had Sarah on the line.

"Sarah this is Alex two of the team should be flying with you. … They're supposed to fly with you to Zamibia and help with getting the site ready. … Who? Ryder said Roberta and someone called Julie. … Yes, he said Roberta. I don't know their last names. Have a safe flight. … Sure I'll look in on her. You can count on me." Alex hung up then walked back over to catch up with Casey and Ryder. She arrived in time to hear Casey explain why he headed to the water fountain first.

"It's the waterhole where you find the gazelles at this time of day. I bet those are the guys that are always behind with their projects," said Casey as Ryder nodded his head.

"Waterhole, gazelles, I don't understand."

"It's a herd instinct animals like you guys hang out where you feel safe. Some place they can keep an eye out for a lion or tiger that might eat them. They'll spend the whole day there until some predator come along and scatters the herd that's what we just did. I bet you before the day's done they'll have all their crap together but just to be sure we'll give them an hour then I'll make another pass. This time all I'll have to do is look at them."

"You sure you don't want to come with us? I can find you a spot on the plane."

"You don't want me in a confined space with your people. Just take my word on that the tiger has to be the tiger."

"All done," said Alex as she smiled. "There's a roach coach outside. I'll buy coffee."

"We have an espresso machine in our break room," said Dr. Ryder. Casey shook his head then just turned and walked out with Alex.

"Like they're going to find one over there," but then he laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't in one of those crates."

"Have you ever thought about writing a book on office management?"

"What should I call it? 'John Casey's size twelve method'."


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and Sarah pulled into the airport driving through the security checks until they arrived at their Lear. The weather was sunny and clear ideal for flying. Chuck met the ground crew the General had dispatched while Sarah took a call from Alex. She looked over at Chuck as he was helping the men unload the car and stow everything away. After they got everything put on board Chuck walked over to get her.

"Well, are you ready to get in the air? Everything is on board. Who was that on the phone," asked Chuck. He noticed Sarah had a look that said she wasn't happy. Naturally considering what had just happened at home he thought at first Sarah was having trouble leaving Sam. "We can make a video call from the plane once we get in the air."

"What? No, but thanks, that probably isn't a good idea. Sam would just get more confused than what she already is. No that was Alex. It looks like we've got two passengers we're supposed to wait for. Ryder is sending Julie and Roberta."

"Oh, I see now. You don't particularly like Roberta do you? Okay she had an affair but now she's back with her husband. He was a real tool and he did ignore her."

"You're quick to condemn him but it takes two to tango and it wasn't all his fault. Life is full of pretty faces but that doesn't mean you have to go chasing after them just because they smile. If she'll betray her husband how can I trust she won't betray her nation."

"You've got a good point," said Chuck. "We can't wait around all day for these people either. We're barely going to have time when we get there to make sure things are ready for the team. Does Beckman know about this?"

"Agent Carmichael," said one of the ground crew. They both turned to him. "Sorry, but well it doesn't matter which one answers I've got two women that were stopped at the gate. They say they're supposed to be flying with you. The guard stopped them because they weren't on any of his access lists nor were we told anything."

"Nor were we, but go ahead and let them through," said Sarah. Chuck shrugged his shoulders. "Sweetie, why don't you go and start our pre-flights while I greet our passengers?"

"Okay but don't throw them in the turbo. We still have to take off," said Chuck smiling. "I can see you're not in the mood. I'll be on board."

"I can't promise anything and I'm not in a mood," said Sarah. Chuck kissed her then climbed on board. As he disappeared inside a car pulled up and parked next to theirs.

"Sorry if we're late but we weren't sure what time you were planning to take off," said Roberta as one of the men from the ground crew took their bags out of the car then stowed them onboard.

"Well you're lucky we didn't know you were coming along until a little while ago. Whose idea was that?"

"Oh Ralph was told last night that you'd be going ahead of us and it seemed like a good idea. However, we realized there wasn't much time before the rest of the team arrived so he decided to send us along to help."

"Come along and let's go. I guess you two can work on logistics while we work on the security arrangements."

They boarded the Lear and took up seats. The 'fasten seat belt' signs came on as the turbos revved up and the jet began to move. Sarah was still standing as she looked over the two women making sure they were buckled in.

"You need to stay in your seats until we get in the air," said Sarah as the plane taxied out to the tarmac and got in line waiting their turn to take off. After making sure the women were set she turned to leave.

"But where's Chuck," asked Roberta looking around not seeing him.

"Who do you think is flying the plane? I'm going in the cockpit now. If you need anything we'll be in there. Just knock first. As an 'oh by the way', there's a full bar, snacks and sandwiches in the mini-bar. I hope you brought something to read because this is a long flight and we're not making any stops."

"Don't you need to refuel?" asked Julie. "I didn't know the Lear had that kind of range even with drop tanks."

"We'll be doing our refueling in mid-air. We've got a few appointments with some KC-135 Stratotankers," said Sarah. She could tell by the look on the woman's face she was worried. "Don't worry we've done this before."

"Sarah, I need you up here with me," radioed Chuck back to the cabin. "We've gotten permission to take off and we're next in line."

"You heard that ladies, I have to go. You can get up and move around as soon as the fasten seat belt sign goes off." With that Sarah left walking up forward disappearing behind the curtain.

"Are our paxs buckled in?" asked Chuck as Sarah climbed in. "We're up next. Do you want to take over?" asked Chuck as she smiled over at him.

"Do you have to ask," said Sarah. Chuck knew there was little that made Sarah feel better than flying and today she needed this. "Thank you," she said as she took hold of the yoke and pulled back on the throttle. The Lear responded by starting to roll down the runway picking up speed until she pulled back on the yoke and the plane lifted gently up gaining altitude. She banked right as Chuck put away the landing gear. Sarah communicated with the control tower who gave her final instructions then they were off across to the Dark Continent.

"Do you want me to turn off the fasten seat belt sign and let our paxs up," asked Chuck as he started to reach for the switch.

"I guess we could," said Sarah but Chuck stopped and left it on. "Why didn't you turn it off?"

"They kept us waiting to take off, we can keep them waiting to get up and move around," said Chuck as he smiled at her.

"You're mean but I like it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex wandered around the labs as the team prepared their equipment. Casey made another pass by the waterhole and scared away anyone who thought about shirking their work. She bumped into workers who were busy transport crates. One of the yelled 'make a hole' as he passed driving a forklift with a pallet. All was being piled on the heap that was to be trucked off later that evening to Travis where a Load Master would palletize and place it all on the giant C-17. As Alex was walking she came to a lab that was taped off curious she stopped a worker.

"Why's there security tape over that lab door? And isn't there anything inside that needs to be shipped?" asked Alex a worker who was pushing a palette on a dolly.

"I don't know we were just contracted to move loads. You need to ask someone who works here," said the man as he kept on pushing.

"He wouldn't know," said a man walking behind him. "Ross Jones," said the man as he shook Alex's hand. "That lab is taped off because that was where we lost two of our team. We lost two people in there to an accident… that place is kind of bad luck for us. There were plenty other labs so there was no need to ever use it again."

"No one's been in it since and you just left it the way it was?" said Alex. The building was large and even now there were empty rooms. "How long ago are we talking about?"

"A little less than a year but personally I think they left it like that so the government wouldn't have to pay to have it cleaned up. Some people have even talked about seeing ghosts."

"So what kind of accident are we talking about? You say two of your teammates were killed. That sounds kind of gruesome."

"There was no 'kind of' about it, it was. We were testing out a new theory about electromagnetic discharge when the charge suddenly rotated to the two men working in the lab. They were electrocuted immediately then the lab caught fire."

"I guess something like that devastated everyone and especially their families," said Alex. She didn't know why she was fishing but something piqued her interest.

"Well luckily they were single. The person who made out was Dr. Ryder," said Ross. Alex gave him a strange look so he clarified.

"One of the men killed was the original project head. When he was killed Ralph took his place with the blessing of Oscar. Oh you might not know him. Dr. Beech, he's our director and Ralph's school chum so as you can image he was Oscar's first choice even though technically he was the first in line anyway."

"You sound like you're trying to say he didn't really deserve the promotion."

"Well the truth is he's never managed anything in his life and he's part of the problem why we're behind on our data collecting. He's too busy trying to be every ones friend to tell them they need to get to work. But that's just me… You know I've never told anyone this. Please keep it to yourself I could get into trouble."

"Don't worry my lips are seal," said Alex as she crossed her heart. They both laughed.

"Well, I've got to get back to work or that other agent will threaten me with grave physical harm," said Ross as he laughed. "I bet he's a big teddy bear inside."

"You guessed it. He'd like nothing better than give you all a big bear hug," said Alex. And squeeze your guts out, she thought as Ross walked off.

Alex watched Ross disappear. Now she was dying with curiosity she had to take a look inside so she waited until everyone was gone or not looking. When the coast was clear she picked the lock and snuck into the sealed off lab.

The room had a musty stale odor of a place that had been closed for some time. She took out her flashlight and began looking around. On the floor were still the chalked outlines of the two men who were killed. Inside the outlines everything was black so Alex bent down and touched it, it felt like carbon. Then she noticed it. One of the shapes was a little different even odd. In what had to be the man's right hand was a white square. Whatever he had in his hand it didn't burn but left a white square.

"I wonder what that was," she said to herself as the lights came on in the room and security came running in with weapons drawn.

"Stand down," she heard her father yell as he pushed the rental cops out of his way with Dr. Ryder following in behind him.

"What are you doing in here? Wasn't the door locked? This lab is off limits to everyone and that means also to you people."

"Just give us some breathing room and step back," said Casey as he grabbed Dr. Ryder and pulled him away from Alex. "Give her a chance to talk."

"I'm sorry but I thought I saw someone inside and when I tried the door it opened. But when I came inside I found it empty. I thought it was probably just a rat or something at that point. But as I was leaving I noticed those chalked outlines then that strange square print in what must've been his hand."

"Well that was already looked into by campus security some time ago. You people are here to help get our gear shipped so I'd suggest we get back to it."

"Come on," said Casey as he ushered Alex out. "They've just about got their crap together and the NSA is sending in an eighteen wheeler to take it to Travis but it's not here yet so we have time for a coffee at the roach coach. I'm buying this time."

Casey led Alex out of the building and across the road to the roach coach. He got them both a black coffee so anyone watching wouldn't think anything. But he wanted to get her away from prying ears so he could find out what really was going on. He saw the same charred images on the floor and wondered what could reduce a man to ash.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mr. Robinson stepped off his African airlines flight into the capital city of Zamibia. The weather was hot and the sun bright. He had to immediately put on his sunglasses as he made his way to a bus that was waiting on the tarmac for international flights. Once the bus took off it ran him to the terminal where he waited in line to clear customs.

"Business or pleasure," said the customs agent as he checked Mr. Robinson's passport. The agent held it up next to him and looked at the picture.

"Pleasure," said Mr. Robinson as he noticed the agent fiddling with his passport. "That picture was taken a few years ago if that's what you're wondering."

"You should really get a new one. This picture is a little out of date," said the agent as he stamped it then passed it back.

"I will when I renew it as you can see it will be expiring soon," said Mr. Robinson as he took it back then moved along.

Old weatherworn passports didn't attract as much attention as new ones, especially if they had a number of stamps already in them which meant they'd already been checked numerous times before. The theory being if they'd already been checked why should I go to the trouble and if they were about to expire then they obviously had been around the block.

"Take me to the market," said Mr. Robinson as he got into a taxi. The taxi driver drove through town honking his horn at men on motorbikes to get them to move and at animals as they wandered across the road. There was no question in Mr. Robinson's head where he was but his home village in Iran wasn't much better. Poverty was the same worldwide.

"Stop here," said Mr. Robinson making the taxi driver pull over to the side of the road just a few yards from the market. "Keep the tip." He handed the driver a weeks' worth of money then got out.

Looking over his shoulder he cut through the market. At a certain point he doubled back and now sure he wasn't being followed he headed straight for their safe house. There he buzzed the door and gave the password. He was brought in then scanned for listening and tracking devices.

"We can't take any chances khosh amadid [welcome]," said a man who came down to meet him. "My name is Izad, Yousef.

"Merci, it's been so long since I've heard my name said that it sounds strange. So what's been going on while I've been in transit? Is everything still on track?"

"Follow me I've got tea in the other room. There we can sit down and talk in peace," said Izad. He led him into a room with a table and some chairs, the curtains were draw so the room was dark. "Please sit," said Izad as Yousef took a seat then he poured both of them jasmine tea.

"Very good," said Yousef as he sampled the tea. "Now brief me on what's been going on. Don't tell me Mr. Brown screwed things up?"

"No, no everything is on track; just the CIA is sending an advance party to the mission site. They should be landing soon so I've ordered everyone to pull back. The last thing we want is to spook them then they'll never bring us the chip."

"Very good, I concur," said Yousef as he sipped his tea. He could see right off the bat that Izad was going to be a problem and every opportunity he had he was going to challenge his authority.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a twelve hour flight to Zamibia and it didn't seem like it was ever going to end. The rendezvouses with the KC-135s helped break up the monotony but anyway you looked at it, it was a long flight. Chuck and Sarah took turns dozing off. The person resting went back in the cabin but instead of sleeping the two women would start talking so sleeping became impossible.

"Are you asleep," asked Roberta as Chuck laid the seat back and closed his eyes. "I don't want to bother you but we were wondering if you could tell his how long before we land."

"We should be down in about three hours give or take a few minutes depending if the control tower puts us in a holding pattern. So now if you don't mind I'd like…" but Chuck never got out 'a little sleep'.

"Why do we have to land at Musaka and not go straight to the airfield outside of Yubala where we can go to the site."

"We have to stop so customs agents can clear our documents and the teams'. That way when they arrive they can go straight to the airfield in the North. We shouldn't be down for long then it's a short hop up."

Chuck laid there but now sleep wouldn't come. There was little point in just lying around so he grabbed two sandwiches then started to go back to the cockpit but as he was leaving he heard Julie tell Roberta.

"You know I ought to try and get some sleep before we land. But that Chuck kept me awake and now I don't feel sleepy." He held his tongue and left.

"You're back already," said Sarah as she took her sandwich from him. "Thanks. What's the matter you couldn't sleep?"

"Something like that," said Chuck as he put the 'fasten seat belt' sign on. 'That would teach them,' thought Chuck as he bit into his sandwich. "We can't depressurize the cabin can we?" Sarah smiled over at him. "It was just a thought."

They finished their sandwiches as the sun arched over the horizon. They were still a couple hours out and Chuck looked tired so Sarah volunteered to go make coffee.

"Let me put the Lear on autopilot. I'll go back and make us some coffee," said Sarah as she got up caressed his face then kissed him.

"That would be great," said Chuck as he took the seat belt sign off. "Make mine strong, I think I'm going to need it." He watched Sarah disappear back in the cabin just then General Beckman came on the monitor.

"General, I… I mean we weren't expecting you to call until after we landed. We're still a couple hours out. Sarah's back in the cabin I can call her up front.

"No, that's not necessary," said the General. "You can relay this. I'm going to brief Casey as soon as I'm done with you. I'm calling to give you a new development in that attack on you two."

"Have you been able to track Carlos and his gang? He's probably across the border by now. Maybe if we send a team into Mexico they could smoke him out?"

"No Chuck he's not in Mexico a few hours ago one of our agents leaving the downtown site was taken. A review of CCTV feeds shows Carlos and some of his men kidnapping the agent. I no longer think you were the target."

"If we weren't General then who was?" asked Chuck some things just didn't add up. "Why would Carlos target a random agent leaving the dark site?"

"Exactly, I think Carlos was targeting the agency not any specific agents. You two happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Well that's good," said Chuck as the General gave him a look. "I didn't mean it was good that the agent was taken but that it's good that we weren't targeted or not. General, I'm just a little tired I haven't been able to sleep so just ignore me."

"I try… right well keep me posted as you proceed. Ryder's team has their gear stowed on a C-17 and should be taking off momentarily. You have about a day to get everything lined up. Beckman out."

Back in the cabin….

Sarah went back in the cabin and as soon as she walked past the curtain the two women hushed up. Obviously they were talking about them. Sarah ignored them and went about her business but Chuck's idea about depressurizing the cabin was looking better and better. She took out bottled water and poured it into the coffee machine then dropped a capsule. She placed a cup under and soon one cup was done.

"Excuse me but when you get done could you show us how the coffee machine works," asked Julie. "I know it sounds funny with the jobs we do but coffee machines are just not my thing."

"You've got the same machine in your break room. I saw it," said Sarah. "Don't tell me you've never learned how to use it?"

"Well the truth is we've only been on the team for about a year," said Roberta. "We got brought on board after the accident."

This was new; no one had mentioned any accident before. Not that they had to but it would be interesting to find out more and maybe get to understand the group dynamics within the team.

"What accident? Tell me more," said Sarah as she passed Julie Chuck's coffee.


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own Chuck

Sarah was standing over the coffee machine gathering intel. It was second nature for her and once her targets began spewing out information she was there with both ears open to listen. Julie and Roberta talked about their team members, their places on the team and the accident that changed the team almost a year before. None of this had ever been told to them, not that any of it seemed important at the time but information gathering was the primary mission of a spy. And what was unimportant yesterday could be of vital importance tomorrow so she listened.

"What accident? No one ever mention anything about an accident. Was anyone hurt seriously," asked Sarah as she took Chuck's cup and handed it to Julie then she made him another.

"None of the others like to talk about it. It's almost taboo with them. But serious I would say so, the previous Project Head, a Doctor Parker was killed along with his assistant. Dr. Ryder took over than was placed in charge afterwards and Dr. Shepherd became his assistant. I don't know if you know it but he's Dr. Beech's friend so you can see how he got his job. I sometimes think they brought us on board to meet some sort of quota."

"Julie, you shouldn't complain so much or Dr. Ryder will get mad," said Roberta. "He gets like that with his little fits. He's a little passive aggressive at times, especially when he doesn't get his way. I think they sent us with you so they could be by themselves."

"What do you mean; you're all on the same team, aren't you?"

"Remember we were the new hires so it's like it's them and us. They keep their research to themselves and we get sent out for coffee. Since we don't know how to use the machine we have to get it from the wagon across the street all of which takes time."

"It's their way to get rid of us when they want to talk among themselves," said Roberta. "I think Dr. Beech forced Dr. Ryder to hire us to file the team's reports. They're all bad about not keeping lab journals then we have nothing to submit. That's part of what has gotten us behind in data collection and why we have to come here. The data would've been there if they had bothered to write it down."

"Sarah, I need you in the cockpit. I've got comms with tower control they're giving me landing instruction."

"Oh crap!" she said as she looked at her watch. Time had slipped by and she hadn't noticed it. "I need to run, but I'd like to hear more later," said Sarah as she grabbed Chuck's coffee then ran back to the cockpit.

"I'm sorry I had to call you," said Chuck as he took his cup from her. "But we've gotten landing permission and the quicker we get this over with the quicker we can be on our way."

"No I'm sorry, time slipped away while I was talking with the girls. I'm afraid it's cold, isn't it?" Sarah didn't have to ask she could tell by the face Chuck made. "I really am sorry."

"Don't worry about it there's something I need to tell you before we land."

"I've got something I need to share too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey led Alex out of the building and across the street. He took her out also to get her away from Ralph. There was not call for the way he went off on his daughter and only with great effort did he restrain him from introducing the man's face to his fist. The Doctor went ape when he found out she was in that lab and Casey couldn't figure out why. Ryder was closed mouthed about what had happened in the lab. From the chalked outlines it wasn't good but John also knew that wasn't their mission. However, if the Doctor didn't turn down his volume Casey would turn him off.

"Do you mind telling me what you were really doing in that lab?" said Casey as he handed her a steaming cup. They sat by themselves on a bench under a tree where they could watch the building from a distance. "If you're going to snoop around make sure you keep your flashlight pointed down. One of the men saw your light in the lab and reported it."

"I did? Sorry but I found out two people were killed inside and get this they were the former Project Head along with his assistant. Ryder's only been in charge for a little less than a year."

"So? That's not our job. We're not here to investigate an accident that happened almost a year ago. Alex, you do realize we're not the police and you can't go off rogue like that. Our mission is to get these eggheads in a basket and then send them to market."

"But doesn't that seem suspicious? Ryder gets made project head then the lab is sealed off so no one can go in and like Campus Security has the manpower or the right personnel to investigate a possible homicide."

"Hold it right there. No one ever mention the word homicide and as far as we know this was just an accident. Christ, these guys are playing with fire it only stands to reason sooner or later one of them is going to get burnt," said Casey but he saw that look on her face. It reminded him so much of Kat that he had to look away.

"I'm just saying it might be something worth looking into," said Alex wondering why Casey couldn't seem to understand what she was saying.

"Fine if you want to look into it from Castle that's okay. You can even file a report with Beckman. But before you submit anything and I underline anything I want to read it. These eggheads might look harmless but remember so does Chuck. Also stay out of that lab."

"Okay but you saw that white square in what used to be that man's right hand, what do you think it was?"

"I don't have a clue but what I'd like to know is what reduced them to ash. To incinerate an entire body like that we're talking extreme heat but I would've expected the rest of the lab to be in ash too but it wasn't. It was like the heat was concentrated on the victims. I wonder what could've done that. Gez, now you've got me speculating."

"I was told by a guy named Ross, he's one of the team members, that an electromagnetic discharge inside the lab killed both men."

"Can I get the translation into plain English or do I need to used Google Translate?" said Casey as Alex smiled. She loved his quips.

"Lightning, they reproduced lightning inside the lab."

"Well that's pretty asinine to reproduce lightning in an enclosed space. This wasn't a homicide it was an idiot-cide worthy of a Darwin award."

"You see that's why I think this needs to be looked into. You can't tell me that the man who was in charge of this project didn't know what would happen in that room and that square. You know if you look at that it's about the same size of the Smart chip."

"Well this is all interesting but we have a mission to complete and our eighteen wheeler is here," said Casey as the truck pulled down the street. "The sooner we get this crap on board the sooner we can get back to Burbank. I didn't think I'd ever say this but I miss the Buy More."

"Oh you miss Morgan," said Alex as Casey rolled his eyes.

"Like a dog misses his fleas. No I need to get out of here. Some fool started spreading the word around here that I was some kind of teddy bear. There's only one person who's allowed to call me that. Can you believe an idiot even came up to me and asked for a hug?" Alex was smiling when Casey's phone rang. "It's the General."

"You'd better take that," said Alex. She started to get up put Casey reached over and took her hand. He signaled her to sit back down and wait.

"Yes General, we're loading up now. …. I know we were supposed to be loaded by now but these eggheads were slow but I've gotten them on track now. … No ma'am no ones in the hospital and yes they'll all be able to fly tomorrow even if I have to pitch them on. … When did that happen? … Do we have any idea where he could've taken our guy? … I'd have birds in the air over the border. Soon or later he'll have to cross then we follow him home. Afterwards we send the Avon Lady to knock on his door. … Roger that Casey out."

"What was that all about?" asked Alex as Casey hung up and put his phone away. "Did something happen?"

"Come on I'll brief you as we go over and get these eggheads cartooned up," said Casey as he led her back over to the truck. "That was the general saying she just talked with Chuck and they're okay. She also said that one of our guys got grabbed by Carlos outside of the black site downtown. When we get back we need to make a run to Castle to help in the search. She's got birds up along the border. If we can catch him as he crosses we'll be able to locate his stronghold."

"Then we should have a Tac team on standby and have them ready to roll in a moment's notice. Maybe have a couple of birds prep'd too for a quick take off."

"I like the way you think. Yes and the General wants to send a message to all the other Cartels that they don't mess around with us so this isn't going to be pretty. Think you can handle this or do you want to wait with Morgan?"

"No I'm the one that wanted this so I need to see it through but what does she mean by 'send a message'?"

"Carlos gets a black bag over his head and a one way ticket to Gitmo. Everyone else gets an E-ticket to hell. The General is the judge and jury which leaves us the last job. Are you still sure you want to come along? You don't have to answer yet we still don't have any idea where Carlos is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey and Alex helped supervise the on loading of the truck as the final crates were brought to the staging area. Some of the team stayed to watch over the loading of the truck while others left to go home to finish packing personal belongings. Everyone was reminded that they need to be back the following day early in the a.m. to catch the bus that would take them to Travis.

"Hear that Ross. You don't have to worry about taking that piece of garbage car all the way to San Francisco and have it break down on you half-way there?"

"Funny Holter, very funny but whose car do you borrow when you need a ride? And didn't you borrow it the other day and when you brought it back the suspension went out but did I complain? I don't hear any laughing now so let's chill out on the ride." Everyone that was left just turned and walked away leaving Ross by himself next to the last few crates.

Later inside the darkened building two people skulked about hanging in the shadows. Meeting outside the secured lab silently one pulled out a key then they both ducked inside locking the door after them.

"What was that girl doing in here and why was the door open," asking the one dark figure as he checking the door to make sure it was locked.

"The door wasn't open it was locked. She must've picked the lock that's the only explanation. But why did she come in here? How did she know anything about this lab? Someone must've opened their big mouth."

"I heard Ross running his mouth about the lab and the accident. He's become a liability we need to shut him up before he ruins everything for us. We're too close to run risks."

"He doesn't know anything but I agree we just can't do anything right now. We'll deal with him when we get to Africa. You know there are a lot of things that can kill you over there. The question is what do we do with the girl?"

"Well does she really matter but if we're going to do something we only have tonight. That is unless you've got some way to be in two places at once."

"She really doesn't matter once we're on the plane we're halfway home. If we do anything to her after they know she's been in here it will just attract unwarranted attention to us. What can she really do? Even if she did find out something it would be too late," said the man as he looked at the two chalked out figures. "That just shows you, you can get away with murder."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General Beckman had just gotten off the phone with Casey and sent her aide to the situation room. She wanted a full manhunt for this Carlos. She was even thinking about using a Predator drone if and when they track down him down especially if it looked like the recovery of their man wasn't possible. A bunker buster would send a message that you might run but you can't hide. She was running through her head how she could get away with it when Connie knocked at her door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt General but General Thomas is here to see you. He says he'll only need a few minutes of your time."

"Send Tank in I need to see a friendly face today," said Beckman as she got up and met him at the door. "Come in and pull up a chair. How about a drink? I've got your favorite."

"What alcohol?" he said as they both laughed. "How long has it been? Whatever it's been, it's been too long. You and Roan should get away some time and visit. Helen would like you guys to drop in. She's always looking for a reason to try out something new."

"We'll have to do that sometime soon. I'll have to check with Roan. But I don't think you've come here to reminisce about old times so what do I owe this sudden visit."

"I'm here more to give you a heads up. I saw that Blue Lightning Initiative request when it passed through the DoD then when I asked about it I was told you had people on their team so I ran down to see you."

"They're more babysitters than actually a part of the team. You might know him a Dr. Beech out of Pasadena, the Director of Special Projects for NSA and NASA he asked if I'd provide childcare."

"Did he mention also that the initiative started out as a DoD project and Blue Lighting was originally conceived as a next generation weapons system."

"No, I'm afraid he conveniently forgot to tell me that. What else did he forget to inform me," asked the General. She was beginning to get upset. If there was one thing that ticked her off was being played the fool and if this was what Beech had done there would be hell to pay with interest.

"Here's a folder that will explain the project better," said Tank as he dropped a red folder with Top Secret written across the cover on her desk as he picked up his glass. "You can read it in the file but what got the project shelved was the death of the Project Head, a Dr. Parker. Both he and his assistant were killed in an accident. DoD deemed the weapon to be too problematic."

"What do you mean by problematic," asked Beckman as she opened the folder and began skimming, flipping through pages.

"The damn thing killed Parker and his assistant. It was like when the Germans introduced mustard gas in the First World War. It did a bang up good job for them as long as they stayed up wind but the moment the wind changed direction it killed them too. We were concerned that if we deployed it that it would kill as many of ours as theirs and that's what got it canned."

"I see that's when it was reclassified for domestic use," said the Beckman as she flipped a page. "It wouldn't be the first invention that was created for the military that ended up on the civilian market."

"No, it wouldn't and if the thing works more power to them. I'll be the first person to tip my hat to them but I thought you ought to know the whole story before you risk your people and career on it."

"I appreciate this Thomas. It's nice to know I've got someone looking out for my six," said the General as she got up and walked around her desk. Tank got up and shook her hand. "Say hi to Helen and I promise as soon as I can lasso Roan we'll try and drop by." The General left and Beckman went back to studying the folder.

"Chuck, why didn't you flash on this?" she said to herself but then she answered her own question. 'Well, if it didn't work the first time around there was no reason to put it in the intersect.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Chuck and Sarah landed they were directed to taxi over to the apron to park. After shutting down they gathered the briefcase full of documents that they had brought with them, and deplaned. Sarah walked with Chuck down to the bottom of the ladder there they were met by customs officials and men sent from the Embassy to assist. Chuck invited everyone onboard where they filled out all the forms as Sarah did an external check of the plane then oversaw the refueling. After the paperwork was done and they receive all the permissions Chuck gave the senior customs officer a bottle of Scotch and cigars to all his assistants. Everyone deplaned happy and content.

"Welcome to Zamibia," said the government official as he shook Chuck's hand. "I hope you have a pleasant stay in our country."

"Thanks," said Chuck as he saw Zamibians off. "I'm sure we'll have a wonderful time. I'm looking forward to our safari in Whsumpu National park."

"Just be careful to the leopards. They like to hunt at night and remember to check your shoes before you put them on. Scorpions like to crawl in them."

"Thanks, I'll remember that," said Chuck as the customs people got back in their Ranger Rover and left.

"How'd it go," asked Sarah as Chuck waved goodbye. "Looks like you got all the paperwork ready. The plane is refueled so we can take off."

"Agents Carmichael," said one of the men from the Embassy. "Now that we've gotten rid of the Zamibians here's a folder General Beckman wanted to make sure you received. When you arrive up north, the agency has contracted with a civilian security firm to assist with protection. Their boss will meet you when you arrive on the tarmac. If that's all have a safe flight."

"Thanks," said Chuck as he took the folder then the Embassy people left. Within a few minutes they were back in the air heading for Yubala the last leg on their journey. Chuck opened the folder and began skimming through it as Sarah flew the Lear.

"Anything worth reading," asked Sarah as she could see Chuck studying he pages. "Is there something wrong?"

"I don't know. Remember what you told about that lab accident. The one the women mentioned that killed the former Project Head?" Sarah glanced over at him and nodded. "Well would it surprise you to know that this Blue Lightning Initiative started out as a DoD weapons program. It says here it was supposed to be the 'shock' before the 'awe'."

"Who came up with that?"

"I don't know, it doesn't say but it's probably someone who makes more dollars than sense. But the whole project almost got derailed because of the accident. It says here the DoD pulled the plug because the system was considered unstable. But instead of dying a natural death it was reclassified and moved over to the civilian side. What does that mean? I guess you could always ask your girlfriends."

"I haven't got a clue and they're not my girlfriends," said Sarah as she looked over at Chuck. He smiled back at her. "Okay they're not as bad as I thought but that's not like calling them my girlfriends."

"I guess we'll have to set two more places for Thanksgiving," said Chuck as Sarah pretended to get angry.

"Oh you're impossible sometimes," she said as she waded up a piece of paper and threw it at him. "Where are our passengers at anyway?"

"They were quiet when we had the customs and Embassy people onboard. I kept them up forward so the ladies had the back of the cabin to themselves. You don't think they're asleep?"

"I bet they are. You can go get us a cup of coffee and see."

"What if we left them?"

"We can only hope."


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own Chuck

The hop up to the airfield outside of Yubula was a short trip. It only took twenty minutes to make the short distance but below them was one of the most breath taking views they'd ever seen. Apart from the natural beauty with verdant plains and thick lush jungles there were also winding rivers that fed into Lake Victoria. The whole thing was beautiful and humbling. Chuck was just overwhelmed.

"Wow look down there, there's a herd of zebra running. I wonder if they're running from us and over there are some elephants. I've never seen anything like this in the wild," said Chuck excited almost giddish.

"You're really getting into this aren't you," said Sarah smiling looking over at him. He reminded her sometimes of a little boy in a man's body and she loved this in him. How with all the ugliness they had to deal with he could still see wonder in the world and make her see it too. And that made her love him even more.

"Yeah, aren't you? I mean it's like living animal planet," said Chuck as he searched the ground below for lions. Those were one of the animals he wanted to see but hadn't been able to yet even if they'd kick in his allergy.

"Right now I'm worried about gaining a little altitude before we scare up any water fowl and they fly into our turbos. We really don't want to have to make an emergency landing in the lake but at least you could see some crocodiles up close."

"Funny, very funny," said Chuck. "Okay, maybe I was overreacting a little but don't you feel kind of little in the scope of things. It kind of makes me feel small."

"I'm just making fun of you. You look just like Sam when someone mentions the word 'bunny'. I miss her so much. She'd like the animals here too."

"Yes, she would but knowing her she'd want to take a lion cub home as her little kitty," said Chuck as they both laughed. "Why don't we meet this security person the agency lined up then work on a video call back home?"

"I'd like that but if it's day here it's night there. I don't want to spy on them if we can't talk to them. It makes me feel like I'm a stranger looking in on someone else's life." Chuck reached over and took her hand.

"Well, why don't we do this then? I'll meet this person and you try to connect. I'll stall for a bit on the tarmac if they're asleep you can come down and we'll go to the mission site together. If they're awake take your time and talk with everyone. I'll make sure you have transport to come and join us later."

"Sweetie, I can pull my own weight," said Sarah but then she thought for a bit. "You sure you don't mind?" Chuck bent over and kissed her hand.

"I'm sure," said Chuck. There was a knock on the cockpit door and the two women walking in yawning.

"Have we arrived in the capital yet," asked Roberta stretching. "I think we must've dozed off for a bit."

"I'd say. I don't know how to tell you ladies this but we've been and are about to arrive in Yubula. The embassy has lined up a contact for us to meet once we're down. You two can come with me we'll meet this person and he or she can give you the rundown on the logistics. I'll tell you this now but I'll repeat it when the rest of the team gets here, no one goes wandering off by themselves."

"Okay but what it we need to go off with this person we're meeting? Will one of you come along with us? I'm not saying we'll have to but if we do what then."

"We'll play that by ear. We should all try to make a run out to the mission site together and from there we'll see. Oh in the back just outside the cabin is a box, open it up and take two of the wrist bands out," said Chuck as Sarah gave him a look.

"Can we pick the color we want?" asked Julie. Sarah rolled her eyes and stifled a laugh. "I'm just saying yellow looks better on me."

"If you like yellow take it. You guys get first choice. They're electronic mosquito repellents. They emit an ultra-high frequency that keeps mosquitoes away. I picked them up for the team."

"Wow thanks," said the women as they put them on. "That was a cool idea, are they water proof? Or do we need to take them off when we shower?"

"No you can keep them on and as a matter of fact you should keep them on for the whole time we're out here. I'll let you guys to hand them out to the rest of the team. But make sure everyone gets one and they know to keep them on at all times. We don't want anyone catching malaria or any other disease mosquitos might spread."

"Sure, no problem this is much better than having to hose down with DEET all the time. Then forgetting and getting eaten up."

"Well this isn't to replace chemical repellants but it's an addition to and I'm sure you'll find by using both you'll be well protected."

"Ladies were about to make our approach. You need to go back and sit down. Bring your chairs to the upright position and buckle in. I'm putting the fasten seat belt sign on now and once we're down I'll take it off," said Sarah to get rid of the women. She waited until she was sure they were back in the cabin and in their seats before she questioned Chuck.

"Okay, now tell me what those bands really are. Yeah, I'm sure they're electronic mosquito repellants. Where did you get them anyway?"

"Oh but they are. I got them from the Buy More in the Lawn and Garden's section made in China but I added a little something extra. I put a GLG-4000 in everyone so like this we won't lose anyone."

"That's genius and you have the girls handing them out so coming from their own team members they won't think anything about them. Chuck you know that's…" Sarah was saying but Chuck cut her off.

"I know, I know kind of sneaky and maybe a little underhanded but I figured what they don't know just might save their lives."

"I was going to say brilliant."

"Actually, it's kind of nerdy if you think about it."

"And it's that too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A man on a motor scooter zipped through the busy city traffic of the capital. The bike kicked up dust on a dirt road as he took a short cut driving behind some dilapidated buildings with corrugated steel roofs. Malnourished dogs, goats and children roamed the streets all of them gone feral. If it weren't for the money these people paid he wouldn't be caught dead in this neighborhood and that was what was going to happen to him if he made too many of these trips. Cutting across the market he drew the ire of both sellers and buyers alike. All made comments about him and his family most of which were true. Then he arrived at the building.

"I need to speak to Izad," said the man into the door buzzer. There was a noise inside the house. At first the man wasn't sure if he should stay or go then finally the door opened up and he was usher in.

"Izad will be right with you, follow me and have a seat. Would you like some tea or something to eat? I have some nshima and there's a little stew if you like?"

"If it's not too much trouble," said the man trying to be polite but meat was expensive and to have it offered for free that was something he couldn't pass up. Soon he had a plate in front of him and he began eating with his fingers, rigorously using his right hand to eat with. The food was good and he was enjoying his unexpected meal so much he didn't notice Izad and Yousef when they walked in.

"I'm glad you're enjoying our hospitality," said Izad to get the man's attention. He almost dropped his plate as he tried to get up. "No, stay, stay, what do you have for us?"

"It's in my pouch," said the man as he reached for it after wiping his hand clean. "These were taken at the airport a little while ago. My boss printed them off then told me to run these over to you immediately. He said they were pictures of the people you were waiting for," said the man as he turned to his meal cleaning the plate.

"I see," said Izad as he took the photos of Chuck and Sarah. He looked at them then handed them off to Yousef. "Do you recognize them?"

"No but they could be a part of the team that took down our operation in Los Angeles. I heard there was a man and woman involved," said Yousef then he turned to the courier. "Are they still at the airport?"

"No they were on the ground for about a half an hour maybe a little bit more then they took off. My boss wanted to let you know that the man and woman in the photos filed a flight plan for Yubala. I don't know if you know it but there's a landing strip there my government used to use."

"Yes we know," said Izad. He took out money and paid the man then sent him on his way. Izad waited until the courier was gone before they started talking about action. "Have you heard from your man on the team?"

"The professor called me to let me know their plane was all packed and they'll be leaving late our time. I don't want to hit them as soon as they land. If these people think something is going on then they'll have their guard up. We should let them set up then hit them when they least suspect it."

"I concur on that but I've already taken the liberty of getting some of our people in place. I had some people hired on as laborers and others are in their own security detail."

"That's fine as long as they know to wait for my signal. If they jump too soon everything could be lost and I can tell you back home they won't be happy."

"Relax I've got everything under control. By the way your Mr. Brown has been busy from what I hear. Seems he had a CIA agent taken from a dark site in L.A. Is he going to be a problem?"

"Crap I told him to chill out before I left and to put any plan he had to get even on hold until after we grabbed the chip."

"Well it looks like he didn't listen," said Izad. Yousef could see Izad was using this to gloat over him but there was little he could do at the moment except take it.

"No it doesn't. Give me a moment and I'll sort this out," said Yousef. He didn't like what he was going to do but he didn't see any way around it. He warned Mr. Brown but he hadn't listened and now he'd backed him into a corner.

"Hello Carlos this is Mr. Robinson," said Yousef looking around making sure not one was near who could hear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex and Morgan dropped over to visit with Emma and Jack to check on the girls. Alex had promised Sarah she'd stop by and make sure Sam was okay but she hadn't had the time working in Pasadena all day. Morgan had a sixth sense when it came to mealtime and always seemed to know when it was time to pop in to get fed. Tonight was not different Emma had just set the table when they walked in.

"Oh we're sorry for dropping in like this. I promised Sarah I'd stop by but we can come back another time. You're about to eat" said Alex as Sam ran to her and jumped into her arms.

"She's been like that since Sarah left. Why don't you two eat with us? I've made plenty of food so if you want pull up a chair."

"Thanks," said Morgan as he went the refrigerator got himself a grape soda then sat down at the table. "So what's for dinner? It smells delicious."

"Bunny stew," said Jack. Sam gave him an evil look then stuck out her tongue.

"Sam, don't pay any attention to Dad," said Molly. "He's making fun of you. There's no bunny in the stew."

"Jack bad," said Sam. Then she let out a series of "momma, momma, momma…" and fought to get down. It took everyone a little while to understand that Sarah was on the monitor.

"How's momma's baby," said Sarah as Sam tried to understand why she couldn't touch her mother in the end she held up Mr. Rabbit so Sarah could kiss it through the monitor. "I'm sorry if I caught you guys at a bad time but we just landed in Yubala and everyone is off the plane. Chuck is talking with the security coordinator and our passengers are working up transportation."

"We boxed up the rest of the team and sent their stuff to be loaded on the C-17 which will leave in the morning."

"Good that'll be late night our time. I'll make sure that gets passed on. Any word yet on the agent that was taken? Do we know him?"

"No and no but Dad and I worked until a little while ago down in Castle doing aerial surveillance along the border. I left the mainframe working using facial recognition. If I get a hit it'll notify me."

"You don't think I could borrow that the next time I organize a poker tournament and have it read cards instead."

"Jack, I'm not even going to answer that," said Sarah. "Alex for no reason whatsoever is Jack to be left alone in Castle."

"Oh darling, is this what you think of you old man so two bit thief that has to run out of town A good conman can…"

"I know the line but we all know why Chuck and I are here so let's just drop it for now. Well, I ought to go and help Chuck get some work done. I just called to say hi and make sure everyone was okay. Sam Momma loves you," said Sarah. Sam held up Mr. Rabbit. "Yes and I love Mr. Rabbit too. Bye Molly, bye everyone, we love you all," said Sarah as the screen went blank.

"Momma gone" said Sam as she looked down at Mr. Rabbit. Emma went over picked her up and hugged her.

"Yes Momma's gone but she'll be back soon to her baby," said Emma as she kissed her. She didn't know how much Sam knew or could comprehend but Sam did realize her mother wasn't there with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere just north of the border with Mexico a truck filled with seasonal labors drove down a dusty road. It was a back way across the border that only a few coyotes knew. But recently that way was coming under more scrutiny so the easy border crossing at least temporarily was shut down. But this truck load of workers really didn't care because they were all legal residents with bonafide green cards and that was half the reason they stopped. It was dark when they started back home. Then all of a sudden they saw him, a man was dressed in black walking in the middle of the road in a dusty torn black suit.

"Look out, Jesus," screamed the man sitting in the passenger's seat as the driver swerved to go around the man in the road, just barely missing him.

"Que estoy muy loco," said one of the men in the back as the others agree. Only a crazy person would be walking dressed like he was in the middle of the road at night.

"Mister is everything okay," asked the driver as he pulled up next to him. "Would you like some water or something?"

"Por favor," said the man having a hard time speaking because of his dry parched throat. The man got out and handed him a bottle of water. He turned it up and began drinking in gulps.

"Hey buddy you need to slow down a bit or you'll make yourself sick. You haven't had anything to drink in a while, have you? What are you doing out here in the middle of nowhere?"

How was the man supposed to explain everything that had happened to him in the last twenty-four hours? He was grabbed downtown then bound and gagged tossed in the back of a van and driven to just this side of the border. He lost track of how long he sat in that van with no air conditioning and under the sun.

"I need to contact someone to have them come and pick me up," said the man. "Can I use your phone, por favor?"

"Sure," said the driver as he handed the man his. "Did you go to one of those rave parties in the desert? I hear you can really get messed up and that they serve some really weird crap."

"Yeah, that was it," said the man wanting to cut down on the explanations. As it was he wasn't sure if what had happened to him had really happened or he just imagined it. But the red marks on this wrist and the knot on his head told him it was real.

"Do you know if these guys played there," asked the driver as he show him a CD, 'Jeffster's Greatest Hits' and in fine print 'Hits on me and I'll punch you back'.

"No I don't think so…" the man started to say but the driver cut him off.

"I understand. But you know getting that messed up isn't good for you. That's how I ended up with two paternity lawsuits and three alimonies to pay." Suddenly a light appeared in the sky above them illuminating their truck then two helicopters came in hovering overhead. Men rappelled from the choppers by rope taking up position around the man and his truck.

"Gez guy, what did you do? Did you whack someone important or did you do something really bad? I haven't seen so many law enforcement officers since Dunkin Doughnuts had a two for one sale."

One of the men came up and took the man in black away then attached him to a rope. He was hoisted up to the waiting chopper and gone. Two agents left on the ground got all the people from the truck together.

"What are you going to do to them? They really deserve a reward or something. I don't know if I could've walked out of here."

"We're just going to give a whiff of X-13 gas," said the Agent in combat gear. "General's orders, tomorrow they'll wake up and not remember anything. General Beckman wants a briefing ASAP."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Sarah terminated her video call with Echo Park she had to take a few minutes to regain her composure. Then she dried her tears. This was every bit as hard as she thought it was going to be and maybe even more. But now she had to turn her attention to the mission at hand. Grabbing her bag she deplaned. As she was making her way down the ladder she heard Chuck speaking.

"Good you're still here," she said to herself, "so I really haven't hadn't missed much." Then she heard the person Chuck was talking to and she recognized the voice.

"Oh here's Sarah now," said Chuck. "Love come we're over here. Look who we're working with us." She couldn't believe her eyes. "The government contracted Verbanski Corp."

"You mean who will be working for us," said Sarah. "It's been a while Gertrude. How is everything? We haven't seen you since Tahiti."

"Well, well if it isn't the other half of the Cleaver family," said Gertrude. "I've been talking to Ward now here comes June. Since we're all here we can head out to the mission site if we don't have to wait for Wally or Beaver."

"Where are the girls? Did they go ahead?" asked Sarah not seeing them around. "Don't tell me we've already lost them?

"No they're in Gertrude's Range Rover. I told them to wait inside where there's A/C there was no need in having them stand around in this heat."

"That was a good idea," said Sarah as she walked up and put her arm around Chuck's waist. "Thanks," she whispered in his hear.

"Yuck," said Verbanski. "I see some things haven't changed. So can we get a move on it, we've still got about an hour's drive ahead of us?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The newly liberated agent was in the chopper on his way to Westside Memorial for a complete checkup. He was a surprised as everyone else as to find himself free. Part of him had already given up hope and resigned himself that this was the end. But he promised himself if he had to go he'd make it as hard as he could for captures. He wasn't just going to roll over and die.

"Here," said one of the men sitting up front. He passed the man a tablet. "The General wants to talk with you."

"With me? Why? What have I done? Well, except get captured."

"And believe me we're well aware of that," said the General. "What we're trying to figure out is why they freed you? Do you have any idea? Did they ask you anything or did you tell them something to get yourself released?"

"No never, I didn't tell them anything but truthfully they really didn't ask me anything. I was knocked out then I found myself in a late model Dodge van. I spent most of the day sweating with no water. I thought they were trying to soften me up but then there was this guy name Carlos."

"Are you sure he said his name was Carlos," asked the General. Could this be the same Carlos they had on video? She thought. He certainly didn't act like him.

"That's what he said his name was at least. He told me it was all a big mistake and that I was free to go. They blindfolded me then I found myself walking down that road where you found me. I don't know what to think."

"I don't either," said the General. "Beckman out."

"What do you make of this," asked the General's aide. "Maybe this Carlos found out we were looking for him. He decided to cut his losses and try to appeal to your good side."

"I don't have a good side and this still doesn't change anything I still want Carlos found and brought to justice. The only difference is now I'm willing to let him walk in instead of being carried in."


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own Chuck

Gertrude got everyone in her Range Rover and drove out to the M2 to Mpulungu. There they stopped for a bite to eat at a local restaurant. Chuck looked over at Sarah who was trying not to laugh as they watched Roberta and Julie eyeing everyone who was sitting in the restaurant. They looked like fish out of water and suddenly they didn't feel so hungry. Gertrude didn't wait she already had a Dr. Livingstone's lager beer, a plate of nshima and what looked like a stew. Sarah nudged Chuck.

"These are your people you know how to talk to them," she whispered in his ear. Then she ordered the same thing as Gertrude except she got fish instead of stew. Chuck had the same.

"Ladies, you need to eat something. The team will bring in C-rats with them but for today we have to forage off the land."

"That's what we're afraid off. Are those people eating grasshoppers over there?" asked Julie with a disgusted look. "I've heard of eating insects but this is the first time I've seen them served."

"Don't knock until you're tried it," said Gertrude. The girls stared at her as she began eating with her hand. "What? God gave us these before he gave us forks and I know where they've been. Plus I'm the only one who's eaten with them."

"What our friend is trying to say is it may not look hygienic but using your hands might be cleaner than the eating utensils you'll find lying around. If you want to ease into the local cuisine try the nshima. It's like a corn porridge and staple dish here. Try that if you like and as far as anything else goes stick with meat or fish but thoroughly cooked nothing rare. The problem with vegetables is you don't know what water was used to wash and to cook them. Not to mention they use natural fertilizers. Here in the restaurant everything is okay but if you're out and about you should always have you foods served piping hot."

"Wow thanks," said the ladies so they both tried the nshima and split a fish. Chuck still had to take the head off for them because as one pointed out; fish fingers don't look back at you. "Chuck, how do you know so much about Africa? Do you guys come here often?"

"No, this is my first time. I read a lot and watch Animal Planet," said Chuck. His answer seemed to satisfy the women or they were just hungry, anyway they started to eat.

"Okay Gertrude, now can you tell us why we stopped here. I assume it was more than an opportunity to sample the local cuisine," said Sarah. But Gertrude was too busy licking her fingers to answer. "Need I remind you we contracted you so you work for us?"

"No, I work for the same people you do. There's a difference and as for your question. We're waiting for our boat. The road into the mission site was washed out during the last rain storm so any and everything has to go in by boat."

"How are we going to get in all our heavy equipment," asked Julie after she tried her first taste of Dr. Livinstone's Lager and found it wasn't that bad.

"Don't worry I've got a ferry lined up that will be here tomorrow to boat the cargo over. The only thing is it might take three trips so this will be a half day if not all day affair once we start."

"As long as the ferry is here when they arrive," said Chuck as he began thinking over the security problems this would cause. "You have vetted the Captain and the crew?"

"Take it easy Ward, of course I have. This isn't my first dance they all check out and before June says anything. I can stay here and watch the trucks get loaded then you two can ride the ferry back and forth."

"Chuck, I think you should stay at the mission site with the team and let me ride the ferry. We don't want anyone wandering off into the wild."

"June's got a point," said Verbanski. Gertrude's sarcasm was starting to wear thin on Sarah and before she could respond Chuck cut in.

"Let's go take the boat to the site," said Chuck. He got up and covered the check then they all left. "How did you ladies like you first meal in Africa?"

"It was good," said Roberta. "But if you hadn't helped us I don't think we would've tried anything." Julie nodded her head in agreement as they walked down to the port.

"I could get jealous," teased Sarah. "But I feel more like shooting Gertrude at the moment. Her quips are starting to get under my skin. But I think you could tell."

"Hey you two can you cut that out," yelled Gertrude and keep up. "I don't want to have to send a search party out after you."

"Tell me I can shoot her, please. Okay if I can't shoot her can I at least wound her a little," said Sarah. Chuck smiled then put his arm around her waist and kissed her.

"Yuck, if you two can come up for air for a moment we're here. I know it's not the SS Minnow but it'll have to do."

"Gertrude, will we have this boat throughout the mission?" asked Sarah as they boarded. There were some loose planks on deck and it definitely had seen better days. "It could be a good way to run people back and forth without having to run the ferry."

"Sure I guess, but once we have the cargo on site I have two ferry runs a day scheduled morning and evening. I'll have my man talk to the guy we rented the boat from and see if he'll let us rent it for longer but I don't see why not."

"Who's the Captain? Charlie Allnut," asked Chuck when he saw the name of the boat was 'The African Queen'. "I guess that makes you Rose Sayer."

"Funny Chuck," said Gertrude as she took them up to the flying bridge where she introduced them to the Captain. "This Adama, he's my right hand man in our operations here. They want to know if we can keep this boat throughout the mission. Can you ask the owner?"

"I don't see why not but I'll ask anyway. Oh and nice to meet you all," said Adama as he shook their hands then he yelled to his men to cast off and they set out across the lake. "I'm your go between. If you need the workers to do anything for you just tell me and I'll make sure it happens."

"The men don't speak English?" asked Sarah. "I'm sorry I don't understand why we need a go between."

"It's not that they don't speak English," explained Adama. "It's just some of them are kind of odd and they don't like taking orders from women so just come and get me that way everything will run smoothly."

Sarah didn't like this arrangement one bit and wondered why Verbanski tolerated it or if this was the price for operating in this place. Whatever the reason was she didn't like it and if the need arose she'd vocalize her feelings then let the chips fall where they may.

"I see you're upset," said Chuck as he took her aside.

"I have my own translators Mr. Smith and Mr. Wesson for those who don't want to listen. When they speak everyone listens."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next Morning back in Burbank the day started early. First Casey drove to Travis and made sure the team got off on the C-17. When he got there some of the team members began complaining because the twelve palettes of cargo filled the center of the plane so the team had to sit on the sidewall seats. But John had the solution.

"Hey I don't know if I can sit like this the whole trip," said Herman. "Holter, you think something can be arranged. I don't know maybe we can sit up with the pilot or something." Dr. Shepherd walked away.

"I'm sorry but only the aircrew is allowed in there," said the Load Master. "This is the best we could do considering all the gear you people are transporting."

"Herman's right I don't know if I can fly like this either. How long a flight is it ten or twelve hours? What if there are turbulences," said Stan. "I think I'm feeling airsick."

"Airsick? The plane is still on the ground. Here let me give you something for you airsickness," said Casey as he looked around. The only person looking was the Load Master. He pulled out one of Chuck's tranq guns and shot both of them. "They should be good for the rest of the flight."

"Colonel, do you mind if I borrow that I'll give it to your people when we land in Africa. You know just in case our princesses wake up."

"Be my guest, as light weight as this group is, one dart should be enough and I guarantee they won't bother you for the rest of the flight. If they're still out when you set down just throw them on top of crates. The stuff in the dart also makes them forget the last twenty-four hours so they won't even remember being darted. If I were you I'd tranq the whole lot before you go wheels up."

"Dad you didn't," said Alex as she took the darts out of the two sleeping doctors. "You can't do this."

"That dart in your hand begs to differ," said Casey as the rest of team started to find seats. "Besides you have to crack a few eggheads to make an omelet. Okay everyone find a seat and buckle in. I'll turn you over to the flight crew listen to the Load Master."

With that Casey turned everything over to the aircrew then he and Alex deplaned walking back to his Crown Vic. They sat inside until the giant jet rolled out onto the runway then took off. It banked then disappeared into the night.

"Let's go home. I should have time for a shower before I have to go into the Buy More," said Casey as he started his car. Alex was yawning when her phone began to ring.

"This is the mainframe," said Alex as she caught Casey puzzled look. "I set it up to send me an alert when it found a hit. I've got him. I've got Carlos at the border he's just northeast of Tucate on Campo Road."

"Well I guess I don't have time for that shower after all. Send the info to our downtown office and organize a rendezvous. But before you do that move eyes over the top of him we don't want him to get away and you might want to call the Troll to tell him you're not going to make lunch."

"Would it hurt so much if you called him by his name Dad?" Casey grunted as he drove off base.

"I'm hungry let's go grab Mexican."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Morgan got up Alex was already gone. She left a post-it next to the coffee pot telling him that she'd gone with her Dad to Travis to see the team off but that she should be back by lunchtime. Good he thought he could get a little work done in the Buy More. There was inventory that needed ordering and he was behind on his stock checks. Going out with Alex for lunch would be the perfect break from the work he knew that had to be done.

"Why do I always get stuck covering the Buy More," said Morgan as he poured himself coffee in his to-go cup. "I'm an agent too after all. I could've gone with Chuck to Africa." Then he laughed. "This is Africa Toll," said Morgan imitating Casey. "It's no picnic and the last thing we need is another Ace Ventura." He was starting to freak himself out so he left home and a little while later he was pulling into the Buy More parking lot.

"Morning son," said Big Mike as soon as he walked in. "You wouldn't have had a chance to look over that catalog would you?"

"No I'm sorry but I really didn't have time and as a matter of fact I think I misplaced it. I know I let you down..."

"Don't worry about it. Skip and Fernando helped me pick out a hot little item and I underline little. You should see it, man oh man. It's not only see-through but it also magnifies too."

"I'd prefer not to," said Morgan as he noticed Skip and Fernando snickering. "Well I've really got to get some work done. Big Mike we need to coordinate lunches. I've got Alex coming in so…"

"You should surprise you lady with something like what I got your momma. I can see why you might feel bashful about talking to your new Daddy…"

"No let's not go there," said Morgan as he tried to get away but Big Mike grabbed him and made him stay.

"Then your new papi."

"What are you trying to say? I've really got work to do," said Morgan desperately wanting to get away.

"Well, if you don't want to talk to me you could always talk to Skip or Fernando. Skip might be tall and lanky of build but he knows fashion." Morgan looked over at Skip.

"I'd rather stick a fork in my eye. Big Mike I have to do some stock checking and order some backlogged merchandise would you like to help me?"

"You know I would like to but I just started this new Danielle Steel novel. Let me tell you it's a real page turner. Will you look at the time? Hey you two goldbrickers get to work," said Big Mike as he quickly disappeared.

"I should've known if I mentioned work you'd disappear," said Morgan. Then he noticed Skip and Fernando were still hovering around him. They were up to something but what was it?

He went to his office then turned back around quickly. The two started looking at the ceiling. Fernando began whistling off key and they both put their hands in their pockets. Yes, they were up to something. Morgan turned and went inside that's when he saw it. Sitting in the middle of his desk was a stuffed toy chimp holding a real banana. When he picked it up there was a typed note attached.

'_Morgan, look what I found in Africa your twin brother, Chuck._'

He picked it up and stood in his doorway then looked around for Skip and Fernando. He didn't have to search far. Fernando elbowed Skip to look at Morgan standing outside his office.

"Thanks guys, I didn't eat breakfast this morning," said Morgan as he ate the banana and held up the ape. "I was looking for something to give to Alex."

"How'd he know it was us," said Fernando as he shoved Skip. "You said we wouldn't get caught and that he'd never figure it out."

"All the stock in the back needs to be inventoried by the end of today. Plus the trash can in the baby station needs to be emptied. Have a good day. Oh and I could use another banana if you've got one. I think my potassium level is low," said Morgan as he turned around and went back in his office. One thing was sure with those two around his blood pressure would never be low.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mr. Brown was sitting in his Escalade as rode back across the border. Carlos had really ticked him off this time. Calling him telling him he had to meet outside of Tucate and that the border was too hot for him to cross. He only agreed to the meet because he had the man he wanted. Afterwards he was seriously thinking about terminating with extreme prejudice their working relationship once and for all.

"I want a sniper nest set up to cover me," said Mr. Brown to his men as he checked his weapon. "Then I want you guys to stay inside and let me handle this."

"Do you think that's a good idea? I don't want to say anything…" But Mr. Brown cut him off before he could finish.

"No you shouldn't say anything, what have I told you? I'm in charge now and this is the way I'm running the show. Carlos is too stupid to try anything. So do what I tell you and we'll get along," said Mr. Brown. After he dealt with Carlos it was time he took care of his own laundry too.

As they drove down in a valley the Escalade stopped and a man got out. He took up a position on the ridge were he had a clear shot at everything that moved down below.

"Boss we just got word the eagle's in the nest," said the man next to him. Mr. Brown nodded his head.

"Good, okay let's go see what Carlos has for us," said Mr. Brown as they drove down the winding road to the bottom of the valley. There Carlos was waiting standing next to a van with a couple of his men. Mr. Brown had his vehicle stop then he got out.

"Señor Brown I have something for you inside," said Carlos as he motioned for him to open the back of the van.

"Was he difficult to get? Did he put up a fight? I hope so," said Mr. Brown. Then he took a deep breath. "I only have one question for him then you can take him out in the desert and get rid of him."

Mr. Brown opened the back and all hell broke loose. In the back was one of Carlos' men with a M134 minigun. He opened up on Mr. Brown's Escalade at 2,000 armor piercing rounds per minute. He peppered the vehicle reducing it to a sieve as Mr. Brown fell back to the ground. Carlos drew his pistol and pointed it at Mr. Brown.

"Don't try anything. We've got our own man in your nest now. You're mine," said Carlos as he smiled at him. That was the first time he noticed Carlos had a gold tooth.

"Go ahead shoot me but know my people will hunt you down and your family and put an end to your line of traitors."

"Traitor, that what you're calling me? I have something for you to listen to before I end you," said Carlos as he played Mr. Brown a conversation he taped on his phone. Mr. Brown immediately recognized the voice. It was Mr. Robinson.

"Carlos, Mr. Brown has become a liability. I want you to free the man you took. Set him loose tell him it was a mistake. Then you need to deal with Mr. Brown. I'm sorry if some good men have to go with him but he's gone too far this time and people here are asking the wrong questions. I know your rate and I'll get the money to you." Then the conversation ended.

"The SOB," said Mr. Brown as he began to curse in Farsi. "If I could get my hands on him I'd…" But Carlos cut him off.

"Yes you would but too bad because you can't. Oh and I didn't have to kidnap that guy to find out the information you wanted. I overheard some people outside the building talking about a break out. It wasn't difficult to put together that was the information you wanted. Anyways there was a Colonel John Casey and an Agent Alex McHugh who were responsible for gunning down your friends. You're never going to believe but this John Casey works at the Buy More in Burbank. Can you image that? And I have to tell you the men sounded quite proud of what they did."

You SOB," said Mr. Brown as he literally growled. "I should've ended you as soon as I was put in charge."

"Yes you probably should've. I don't know if you want to pray or anything before I end you but go ahead and take a few minutes."

But as Carlos was about to executed Mr. Brown all around them lit up with flares and the van explodes into flames reduced to a burning hulk. Carlos was knocked down to the ground as his men on both sides of the van disintegrated in the fire ball. Mr. Brown scrambled to his feet and ran as Carlos tried to shoot but a sniper on the ridge hit him dead center mass. He looked down at the gaping hole where his heart used to be then fell to the ground. Mr. Brown looked back only to see Carlos drop and smiled as he ran away. Soon afterwards two Blackhawks touched down and men jumped out to secure the site.

"Over hear Colonel," yelled one of the men. "Carlos the Butcher is here. Looks like our snipe dock his clock one good."

"Yeah that's him but the General isn't going to be happy," said Casey as he stood over the top of the body. "We were supposed to take him alive. But no used worrying about him now. What about that other guy we saw here? Anyone know where he disappeared to?"

"Colonel, I'm afraid he got away. He disappeared in that direction," said the man. "He stopped a passing motorist and took their car. We've got a bolo out on it but as of now he's gone into the wind."

"What do you think was going on here," asked Alex. "Something just doesn't add up. The Escalade looks like it was peppered but not by us. I can only think Carlos had some sort of trap set for these guys."

"Probably come sort of drug deal gone bad," said Casey. "Someone said something the other didn't like the whole thing degenerated in a gunfight."

"Maybe we don't have enough left to really understand the dynamics but if it was a drug deal then where are the drugs? Or was that the problem?"

"I want everyone identified as quickly as possible and let's see if we can track down that guy that got away," said Casey as his phone rang. He looked down and it was the General.

"Gez what am I going to tell her," said Casey standing over Carlos' body. He took a deep breath then answered. "Evening General. We neutralized everyone. … Yes that means Carlos got taken out. … I know you wanted him taken alive but in the heat of the battle our sniper caught him center mass and with a .50 caliber you can image what Carlos looks like. At least it wasn't a head shot. … No General, I'm not trying to be funny. … Yes I'll file a report as soon as I get back. … Roger that," said Casey as he hung up.

"How'd she take it?" asked Alex.

"Really good I think."


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own Chuck

The African Queen glided across the still lake to the other side. Water fowl screamed as the boat disrupted their attempts at fishing. Chuck thought he could see every color in the rainbow in their wings as they took flight. Sarah pointed out the crocodiles that lined the banks basking in the sun. Anyone falling in would quickly become a tasty snack. Seagulls greeted the Africa Queen when she pulled up alongside the pier. On the other side was the ferry with workers offloading cargo. The crew threw lines over to men on the pier then they tied the boat off. Adama left the boat in the hands of his first mate as he went with the visiting party.

"So Gertrude, this is where the mission will set up," said Sarah as they stood in a square with men working around them. But instead of Gertrude answering Adama did.

"Yes, this is used by the Park Services when it's Safari season but the rains and storms will start soon so they've moved farther inland. On your right and left are two prefabricated buildings. One has been set up as a dormitory with small rooms and beds. The other building is all open so you can set equipment up in there that needs to stay dry."

"I had two trailers brought in," said Gertrude taking over the briefing. "After I was told how much gear you have I figured what we had here wasn't enough. One's been off loaded and set up. The other is still on wheels but we hope to off load it tomorrow before the team arrives."

"Would it be too much trouble to leave it on wheels," said Chuck as everyone including Sarah looked at him wondering why. "I know just humor me but we might want something mobile if you don't get the lightning strikes you're looking for."

"Chuck's right," said Roberta. "Something like that could come in handy and if we need it's ready to roll. We'll save time in the long run."

"If that's what you want then we won't off load it," said Gertrude as she turned to Adama. He nodded his head.

"I'll make sure my people know," said Adama as he yelled to one of the workers that were still setting up the camp. There were a number of workers doing various tasks around the site to make sure it was ready for the team's arrival.

"Where's Chuck," said Sarah just realizing he was gone. "Crap, has anyone seen Chuck," she asked. But Adama had been interpreting for Roberta and Julie while Gertrude looked on. No one saw him walk off.

"Great the first person to get lost is Chuck," said Gertrude as she gave Sarah a look. "I thought you trained Ward better." Sarah was about to let Verbanski have it when there was a loud cry from the dormitory building. Sarah flashed and understood some of the workers; they were screaming something about a Black Mamba and something about a white _chiyang'a, a white _witch doctor.

"Oh Chuck," she said as everyone ran to see what happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mr. Brown stopped a man on the Campo Road taking his car then he headed off for Mexico. Crossing the border he drove straight for the safe house. But as he got nearer he could see a plume of smoke so he pulled off the road and made his way on foot trying to cover the distance without being detected.

"We're about done here. You can call and ask if we can go." He heard someone say inside as he got up to the wall.

"Make sure everything is destroyed then we can go. They don't want anything lying around that can come back on us." Mr. Brown heard as he peeked inside and saw papers thrown about as a man feed others to a fire. But he couldn't tell how many people were inside.

"What to do," he said to himself. He felt like panicking and screaming but he couldn't so instead he made his way around the house to the back courtyard. He bit his tongue so as not to yell when saw what these people had done. His men were all dead lined up against the wall and executed. "Yousef you SOB you did this."

If a cell is diseased it's eliminated from the head down to the foot soldier so it can't contaminate others, he remembered Yousef telling him about this. But he never thought the organization would actually throw away that much life. But here was the proof that was exactly what they did. Something in him snapped, he made his way over to the bodies retrieved two pistols putting them in his belt then he took two more.

"Don't you people call before you drop over," he yelled as he kicked in the back door and started walking through dropping everyone he met. Going for head shots Mr. Brown wasn't trying to take prisoners. He didn't even try to find cover he just took a leisurely stroll from the back to the front. When he went out the front door there was a man trying to get to the Escalade that they had driven up in. Mr. Brown was out of ammo so he dropped the pistols he had in his hands and pulled the ones he had in his belt. Had the man turned and faced him he might have been able to take advantage of this moment but he was too busy trying to get away. Mr. Brown stretched his neck raise his weapon and dropped the man as he was about to opened the door. He stood over the top of the man and shot twice more then he took the keys from his dead hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck walked about observing the men working in the camp. He watched them as they off loaded material from the ferry taking it into the various builds. Walking behind one he wanted to see what the inside looked like. There were men inside receiving furniture then taking it to the different rooms. Certainly it wasn't Howard Johnson's but it'd do.

"Excuse me," said Chuck as he walked by. "Do you know which one is the largest?" He had an idea to stake that one out for Sarah and himself.

"No understand," said the worker. "Bossman go." He was politely telling him if he wanted information he needed to go talk to Adama then he returned to his job making sure each room was identically furnished.

"You should get a job in a Super 8," said Chuck as he smiled at the man and he smiled back revealing he was missing most of his front teeth. Chuck flashed.

"Zikomo Kwambiri, thank you very much," said Chuck not realizing he was speaking the man's native language. The worker stopped and stared at him. "What? I understand don't worry about it buddy," said Chuck then he went on. Behind him he heard the men mumbling something but they were speaking so low he couldn't hear.

"Okay whatever," said Chuck. He was still looking for a room for the two of them and he didn't feel like going and finding Gertrude's man but it sure seemed like she was more his. Maybe her break up with Casey had changed her. That was possible he almost went crazy when Sarah left him and if he'd admit the truth there was no 'almost' involved. "Gertrude, Gertrude what can I do for you," Chuck said to himself. "I know what you must've gone through."

"Pepani, sorry," said Chuck as he accidently bumped into a boy carrying some pillows for the beds. He was thinking about what he could do for Gertrude so he hadn't noticed the boy. "Let me help you." Chuck helped the boy pick up the pillows then patted him on the head. The boy just stood there and stared at Chuck. He was beginning to wonder if he had put his shirt on backwards or something. He couldn't be the first white man they'd seen.

Chuck started to complete his mission of finding a suitable room when a smell caught his attention. It was an earthen smell like dirt mixed with coffee grounds. He turned around it was coming from behind him. From the room the boy just went inside. Then it hit him where he'd smelt something like that. There was a guy in Stanford who had a boa that was that smell it was a reptilian odor.

"Get out of there," yelled Chuck as he ran in after the boy. The rest of the workers looked down the hallway way puzzled then they heard the boy's blood curdling cry and they came running. The boy came out white as a sheet shaking.

"That man," said the boy pointing in the room, "he saved me. I was moving the bed when he ran in to tell me to get out. How did he know it was there?"

"How'd he know what was there," asked one of the old men. Then Chuck came out holding a Black Mamba by the head.

"That," the boy said pointing at the snake, "I move the bed and it jumped out at my face. I saw its fangs and hear its hiss. I swear I felt its breath but he grabbed in in midflight."

"There's only one explanation. He's a witch doctor, a white chiyang'a," said the old man. There was a low round of voices around Chuck as the workers backed away.

"What do we do with our friend here," said Chuck. "He was just trying to find a place to sleep. I'll take him outside the camp and let him go. What's everyone afraid of? It's only a little snake?"

"Chuck, what are you doing?... Oh my God," said Sarah as she flashed on the snake. "Chuck, what do you have got in your hand?"

"What's it look like? It's a snake, one of the workers scared it while he was making up the rooms. Hey, I think I found us a room. It's down there to the right," said Chuck as he turned with the snake in his hand pointing out the room. The workers scattered, some even jumped out of windows to get away. "What's their problem? Did I ever tell you about the time Meredith Lester put a snake in Morgan's desk in the sixth grade. He had to go home and change his pants." Adama came in to see what the problem was.

"Why are the workers running out? Oh my God you've got a snake," said Adama. "Take it outside and put it down I'll kill it."

"No you won't I'm going to take it outside the camp and let it go. He just wants to be left alone," said Chuck as he walked down the hall to the door.

"Listen to him Bossman," said the old man. "He's a white chiyang'a, a white medicine man and he speaks to the snake king.

Sarah pulled her Smith and Wesson following him outside of camp. She didn't know why he hadn't flashed on the snake but she didn't dare tell him to now. The only thing she could think of was he flash to save the boy so he could catch it in flight. The intersect had channeled all his energy into that what kind of snake wasn't important at the time. Outside of camp he set the snake down and it slithered off disappearing in the brush. He stood there for a while watching it disappear in the brush.

"Sweetie, you do know what kind of snake that was?" asked Sarah. She wanted to verify what she had assumed.

"It was just your old regular snake I guess. I don't know why everyone was making such a fuss. Do you have any idea?"

"Chuck, remember the snake, you got it?" she said. "Okay Sweetie, now picture the snake in your head then flash." She took his hands then she felt him squeeze.

"Oh my God! I don't feel so well."

"Chuck, don't throw up and don't do what Morgan did."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The C-17 had just made landfall after crossing the Atlantic. A KC-135 had given them enough go-go juice to make it to the airfield in Zamibia. Last communications with the team on station everything was a go. Transportation was lined up waiting for them on the apron. Ralph went around checking on everyone. They all gave him a thumbs up that was everyone except for Stan and Herman who were still asleep. Ralph wondered what they had done to be so tired they had slept the whole flight but everyone else was anxious to get to work.

"Master Sergeant how long before touch down," asked Dr. Ryder. "I want to make sure my people are ready to roll out. We can't afford to lose any time."

"Well we've got another four hours at least of air time. If I were you I'd go grab some coffee if I couldn't get any shuteye. I know it's not the greatest but then just chill out. I'll come and get you when we're less than an hour out."

"I'd appreciate it. It's just I'm a little anxious… well we all are… you see this mission is important for us. Okay I'll go chill and get out of your hair but let me know as soon as you know something."

Ralph went got coffee then went back to his seat. When he got back he noticed Holter wasn't in his seat. Looking around he didn't see him.

"Ross, have you seen Dr. Shepherd? I wanted to bat a few ideas I had off him but he's not in his seat. You wouldn't know where he went?"

"Ralph, he probably went to the bathroom or lavatory or little boys room whatever they call it. Did you find out how much longer before we land?"

"We've got at least four more hours of flight time or that's what I was told," said Ralph. Ross rolled his eyes and stood up.

"I'm going to stretch my legs," said Ross as he got up. "Do you think anyone would complain if I got a book out one of my crates?"

"I think the Master Sergeant will get pissed if you move his load around. But while you're up can you try to find Holter. If it's not the sleeping beauties over there sawing logs, it's Holter living in the bathroom."

"You know we still have four hours before we land. Okay if I see him I'll tell him you're looking for him," said Ross as he got up looking over the pallets trying to find his crate.

"Where are you," said Ross as he looked over the crates and boxes all wrapped in plastic and strapped onto pallets and then the pallets themselves were strapped to the plane. Like this there would be no cargo shift in flight and risk the aircraft's stability. But Ross had to have his book. It was the latest Danielle Steel and he was getting to the good part. He was determined and nothing was going to stop him, not even safety

"Hey, there you are," said Ross. He found the crate he'd packed it in, the only problem was that it was at the bottom of the pallet. In order to get at it he had to undo the straps holding it in place then rip the plastic wrap open and cut the bands that held the crates on the pallet. But none of that bothered Ross in the least he wanted his book. As he was about to get it, destiny struck and 100 ways to die became 101. The weight shifted and the whole pallet of crates came down on him.

"What the hell," yelled the Load Master as he ran to the aft section of the plane. The pilot was screaming back over through internal communications as she had to manually off set the imbalance. This caused the load to shift back and forth hitting Ross at least twice. "What idiot undid the straps," yell the Load Master as he desperately tried to get Ross out from under. Some of the airmen on board helped out until finally they got Ross out.

"Lieutenant, we've got a medical emergency. We need to sit down and get this guy professional medical attention."

"We can't sit down, we've got a mission to complete," said Dr. Ryder. "Ross will just have to hang on until we get to Yubala." The Master Sergeant couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Isn't he your friend?... I don't care protocol requires we to sit down in a medical emergency to get the injured person to proper medical care," said the Master Sergeant adamantly. "And that's what we're going to do."

"Master Sergeant you might want to check your patient," said Holter as he seemed to appear from nowhere. "I think you'll find he's dead."

"That ends your medical emergency. We go on to Yubala with no stops on the way. I believe those were your orders."

"I've got to file an incident report. Can anyone tell me what happened and why the pallet was unstrapped?" Dr. Ryder explained what Ross had told him just before the accident and what he thought was the cause. The Master Sergeant sent one of the airmen to get a body bag and they loaded Ross inside. They placed the bag on top of the pallet as they restacked it and anchored it down once again. As they were finishing the co-pilot came back sent by the pilot to find out what had happened. He and the Master Sergeant went back up to the cockpit to brief the pilot.

"Holter, where have you been? I've been waiting forever. Ross was supposed to tell you I wanted to see you."

"Well, I guess he never got around to it," said Holter as he looked at the body bag stacked on the pyre. "What did you want?"

"I tell you I don't understand it ma'am," said the Load Master. "Even if he had undone all the straps the crates on the pallet shouldn't have fallen off. There were no turbulences or air pockets to make the plane cause the crates to fall off the pallet."

"What are you saying someone pushed the crates and they fell on the man?" asked the co-pilot. No one wanted to believe they had a murderer on board. "Is that even possible? How strong would they have to be?"

"Not much," said the Master Sergeant, "the pallet is on rollers so in theory it would move easily once the chocks were removed."

"Which also means it wouldn't take much roll or pitch to cause the pallet to move too," said the pilot. "I'm sorry I'm finding it hard to see any of these types having the guts to commit murderer, especially something as cruel as what just happened. Let's just write it up the way it went down without adding our personal theories then we turn it over to competent authority."

"What does that mean," asked the Master Sergeant. He had a good idea but he wanted the Lieutenant to say it.

"We'll turn this over to the CIA team that's meeting us. They should have more experience in this type of thing and they can deal with it."

"Roger that Sir," said the Master Sergeant but he wanted to ask if they should now wash their hands but he held his tongue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex was down in Castle looking over at Casey as he was writing up their mission report. The General had already kicked it back once because she said it was too vague and she wanted more detail. Casey sat there scratching his head; the only lead he was really at ease with came out of the end of a gun not in a number two pencil.

"Crap," he said as the tip broke again and he shoved it in the sharpener almost grinding it down to the eraser.

"I don't know why you just don't dictate it to me and let me type it up on a computer. It would save you time and energy not to mention frustration."

"I got this," said Casey. "I'm just better at breaking them." Suddenly the General came on the monitor. "General if you're looking for my mission report, it's going to take me a little longer."

"As long as I get it before the cows come home. No Colonel I'm calling to give you notification of an accident."

"Did something happen to Chuck or Sarah or both," said Morgan as he walked in carrying the stuffed chimp. The General raised her eyebrow at the stuffed pet.

_"_Aren't we a little old to be playing with dolls Agent Grimes," said Beckman. "I hope that's not the newest member of the team."

"Funny Becky and I seem to remember a conversation we had where you told me you didn't make jokes?"

"Grimes pipe down and let the General finish. Ma'am you said something about a notification what happened and who was hurt?

"One of the men you put on the plane was crushed to death earlier in an accident on board when a pallet got loose and the load fell on top of him."

"General, it wouldn't be Ross would it?" asked Alex as she looked at her father. He knew what she was thinking but he wished she'd go cautiously.

"Why yes Agent McHugh. Is there something you're holding back that I should know? Now would be the time to come out with it."

"Well…" Alex started as she looked over at John. There was little he could do now but motion for her to go on. She told the General about the lab accident and the events around it along with her suspicions and thoughts.

"This is all very interesting but how does it tie into the death of this scientist? I mean I agree it's tragic but there is hardly any indication that the accident was anything but that an accident."

"General, you don't understand, Ross was the one who told me about the lab and the accident in it. Could it be someone was trying to keep him quiet?"

"I don't know but I will inform Sarah and Chuck to keep their eyes open. I was going to do that anyway. We got an ID back on the men with Carlos. It turns out that some of them were VAJA…"

"And God bless you," said Morgan cutting the General off.

"Grimes, why don't you take your twin brother down to the Zoo where you can hold a family reunion in the monkey cage," said Casey. "Ma'am you have to ignore him, please continue."

"As I was saying some of the men were identified as Iranian even if their country flat denies any operations here."

"Do we know what they were up do?"

"No that information died with them. The only person who can tell us that is the man who escaped. I've got a composite sketch out on him that's circulating among all the branches of law enforcement. Hopefully something will turn up. Beckman out."


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own Chuck

Sarah woke up the next day to find Chuck was already up. She heard him outside telling the workers what he wanted done around the camp. Since the snake incident they fell all over themselves to do whatever he asked. Some even brought their children in so he could lay hands on them and bless them the work of the white chiyang'a was stressful and tiring. She was finishing getting dressed when Chuck came in with a tray that had a soft boiled egg, two pieces of toast and a jar of vegemite along with two cups of coffee.

"Is the Doctor done making house calls," said Sarah making fun of the fact that the locals looked now at Chuck as some sort of white witch doctor.

"I know I'm just going with the flow right now. I don't want to prey on their superstitions but the more I tell them that I'm not this chiyang'a the more they insist."

"I wouldn't knock it too much it got me breakfast. Have you ever tried vegemite?" Chuck shook his head no. "It's something you either love or hate. They didn't have any Nutella, did they?" She said as she laughed because Chuck made such a face.

"Okay then no surprise for you Miss," said Chuck as he pretended to be offended. But she made a sad face and he caved it. He sat his coffee down on the tray then went outside and brought in an Orchid like flower.

"Oh Chuck, it's lovely," said Sarah as she took it, "thanks Sweetie." The whole room filled with its perfume but he thought she'd be happier. They both knew what was wrong but there was nothing they could do about it. Emma had sent them a message that they were leaving to head back to Montenegro and as they had agreed they were taking Sam with them.

"Listen they should be in flight so we can't call them but as soon as they're in Montenegro we can give them a ring. Maybe Margo can even set up a video call."

"I know but it's not the same. I'm being silly we've also got the team coming in soon and we need to get a move on it to get to the airport. Verbanski would have a field day if she saw me now. Where is she anyway?"

"Forget her. This morning she was down by the Ferry getting everything ready to bring over the cargo and since then I don't know. I think I've made her man mad over this chiyang'a thing. He hasn't said two words to me since."

"Well with his attitude that might be a good thing. I don't trust him and I don't know why Verbanski hired him in the first place. He's condescending and a sexist."

"Love is blind sometimes," said Chuck as he sipped his coffee. Sarah almost gagged on hers when he dropped that piece of information.

"What? Are you saying he and Verbanski are an item? I don't think so. No, there's no way she'd ever go for anyone like that," said Sarah but as she looked at Chuck she could see he was serious. "Wait what do you know? Okay buster hand over your intel."

"Well, being the witch doctor has its advantages sometimes. Like getting flowers for my girl or overhearing a conversation where two of the locals talk about the scandalous relationship between their bosses."

"Scandalous? That's what they said. Why would it be scandalous? I don't understand unless Verbanski was doing the chasing and she being a woman it might not be looked on so well here."

"Shush someone's coming we can speculate later," said Chuck as Gertrude came to the door with Adama by her side.

"Well if you guys want to hurry up the ferry is ready to take us over Mpulungu where I have my Range Rover. We'll run out to the airfield at Yubala and wait for our guests to arrive. That is if you feel like working today."

"Gertrude, don't piss off the chiyang'a," said Sarah as Chuck puffed up. "He could cast a spell on you." Chuck thought about love potion number nine and smiled.

"Yeah I'm sure, give me a break. The ferry leaves in fifteen either with or without you. Chuck on our ride over can you explain to me what you did to my perimeter alarms?"

"One thing I can tell you I did," said Chuck wanting to show who was in charge. "I had your sensors moved. You had them at regular one yard intervals."

"So? That's so they would each interphase together providing complete coverage. Now you've gone and changed that. I want to know why?"

"Yeah and your grid was too predictable. Once any intruder found the first one he or she could easily find the others. By varying the distances it makes them harder to find and if you miss one another will pick you up. I think you can see my way is better."

"I just wanted to know why that's all. The ferry leaves now in ten," said Gertrude as she and Adama left.

"A thank you wouldn't hurt. She'll never admit she was wrong, will she?" said Sarah as she downed her coffee. "Way to go Sweetie you put her in her place."

"I didn't do anything other than my job but I don't understand why she didn't see it before me. Or did she even know how they were setup? I'm starting to feel like you I don't trust Adama either. He might have a hidden agenda here."

"We need to keep our eyes open and watch each other's backs."

"That's a view I don't mind," said Chuck as he smiled then finished his coffee. He reached out and took her hand.

"Oh come on before Gertrude leaves us and who's to say I don't mind my view either," she said as she kissed him. "Now we really need to hurry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan was left in Castle by himself. Casey and Alex left to run everyone to the airport. He didn't see what the rush was but Jack had gotten a call from Margo asking when he was coming back because the agency wanted to arrange a poker tournament. It was actually going to be the cover for a meeting of various covert agencies and an exchange of intel through poker chips impregnated with computer chips. Each player possessed a scanner that would up load data then the chips were pooled together afterwards in the vault. The following day the intel would be re-disseminated via a download from the chips using the same scanner. The only problem was Jack had to be there to oversee the game as manager. Morgan sat his coffee cup down next to a console as he began to complain.

"I could go to Montenegro," said Morgan as he started shuffling a deck of cards dropping them on the floor. "Stupid slippery cards," said Morgan as he picked them up. Instinct made him look around and make sure he was alone. He sat the deck back on the table then cut and began playing a game of twenty-one against an imaginary dealer he called Jack.

"I'll prove to everyone I should go to Montenegro. Watch this Jack a little game of Blackjack," said Morgan as he dealt out two cards to an empty chair and two cards to himself. He turned his over double aces.

"Two, okay Jack hit me," he said as he drew an eight. "Ten… Okay, give me a face card or another ace and this game is mine. That's right hit me." He slowly turned the card over another eight.

"See that double aces and double eights that's eighteen. I'll stand now let's see what you've got," said Morgan as he turned over the cards for the house.

"I don't like this game," he said after he saw the house had an ace and a queen. Blackjack the house won.

"What's this," said Morgan as he picked up the artist sketch of the man who got away. "Good thing you're not here or you'd have to deal with the Cobra."

"Numbnuts, get out of Castle before I kill you," yelled Casey over the monitor. "Yes I'm talking to you Troll."

"Casey how?" said Morgan as he started looking around Castle for John. He looked under the table even opened up drawers. "Were you eavesdropping on me again?"

"Idiot, you must've accidently push transmit on the console. Don't tell me you sat your coffee cup there after I told you not to. It's a good thing you weren't playing poker."

"Yikes, how many people heard me," said Morgan as he moved his cup. "Please tell me Becky didn't listen in."

"You're lucky the controls were set for a closed net so my ears were the only ones you abused with your mindless drivel. Are you part gypsy, because you're good at fortune telling?"

"I am? That almost sounds like a compliment thanks John. I appreciate it."

"Yeah, you drew the dead man's hand and that's what you're going to be when I get my hands on you Troll. Get back upstairs and get out of there. I'd better not find a coffee ring on my desk or on the console. If I do you'd better have your life insurance paid up with Alex as beneficiary."

Morgan gave everything a quick wipe down. Then he saw it, the wanted picture had a coffee ring in the middle.

"Crap, what do I do with you," he said to himself as he thought. "You're coming with me." He folded the paper in half then got in the elevator. When he got out in the break room he headed for his office. "You're lucky the Cobra isn't after you," said Morgan as he held up the picture. "You're the disease and I'm…"

"Son," said Big Mike interrupting him. "I said son did you hear me. What disease are you talking about? Did you catch something from Chuck? You know two shots of penicillin can usually take care of those kinds of problems."

"What are you talking about? No how could I…" Morgan stopped in midsentence staring with his mouth open at the man standing next to Big Mike.

"You should close that before birds build a nest and lay eggs. This gentleman is looking for John Casey. He says he's his cousin from back east, isn't that right."

"Yes, far back east. It's urgent I speak with him, you see there's been a death in the family and I need to get in touch with him right away."

"I'm sure you do… I mean I sorry but of course you do," said Morgan as he looked at the sketch one more time. There could be no doubt. 'Think Cobra, think Cobra,' Morgan said to himself. "Well John is out right now… that's right delivering merchandise…"

"Since when did we start home delivery?" said Big Mike. Morgan wanted to kill his step-father in that moment even if he was married to his mother.

"I'm doing one of the executives of Buy More corporate a favor. You know greasing the skids for upward mobility and the like," said Morgan. Thinking if Big Mike didn't keep his mouth shut they'd both have downward mobility stopping at about six feet under.

"Maybe I can wait somewhere for John to get back. You know I'm still a little shaken up, our aunt was too young."

"I thought you told me it was your uncle and he was eighty-five," said Big Mike. Morgan looked over at the man and back at Big Mike. The man started to put his hand inside his jacket like he was reaching for something. Think fast Morgan.

"I know what you mean - young at heart, she was young at heart. And well I know John doesn't like this spread around but his uncle was his aunt too if you know what I mean."

"Oh… Ooh," said Big Mike when he caught on to what Morgan was hinting at. "Son, why don't you take the man into your office and let him sit down until John gets in."

"In my office? I don't know if that's such a good idea," said Morgan as the man reached again under his jacket. "But on second thought here at the Buy More we think of this as a family store and each of our employees is like family which would make us related."

"That's right so that makes you like a distant cousin, a cousin we can sell our car to. You wouldn't happen to need a toaster. They're twenty percent off this week and for a small twenty percent extra you can get a one year guarantee."

"Thanks I'll have to pass for now but I might come back," said the man. He still had his hand under his jacket.

"Big Mike, why don't you see the gentleman into my office? I've got to…" Morgan was looking for an excuse to go back down to Castle but Big Mike cut him off.

"I'd like to but as you can see by the clock on the wall it's break time and I'm really into this Danielle Steel novel."

"That's what you said before. You haven't finished it yet?"

"Oh that was two novels ago. That woman just keeps popping them out right and left. I'm in the middle of torrid nights and sweaty bodies. Makes me think of your momma, muy…"

"caliente," said Morgan. "I know." Morgan thought about asking the man to shot him or Big Mike one of them had to go. But if he shot Big Mike there wouldn't be any muy caliente but room temperature.

"No I'd prefer you, Morgan is it? I'd like for you to tell me a little about my cousin. We haven't seen each other since we were kids. I'd like to know what kind of person he is."

"Well you came to the right man," said Big Mike. Morgan put his arm under the man's and pulled him away. He had to get him away from Big Mike before he mentioned that he was going to marry Casey's daughter but in his hurry he didn't realize he dropped the sketch. They went straight over to his office. Morgan opened the door and let him in then he gave one last look over the store before he went inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah were at the airfield with Gertrude when the giant C-17 set down. They watched it circle the field and relayed instructions to the pilot lighting flares by the runway to illuminate the landing strip. The bird lined up and came screaming in reversing thrust as the wheels touched down. Everyone knew there wasn't much runway for this big a bird but the pilot demonstrated her skills by stopping with plenty of room left over. When the tailgate came down everyone went to work.

"Agents Carmichael, I hope you heard about our midair incident," said the Load Master looking over at the body bag.

"Yes we were just made aware of it. My General wants you guys to take the body with you when you leave here for Ramstein. Our people will meet you there and take possession so an autopsy can be performed and then next of kin can be notified as well as funeral arrangements can be made."

"Good but can you repeat all that to the pilot. My Lieutenant is up in the cockpit. She'll want to hear all this from you. I can send an airman with you both to show you the way."

"No need we know our way around inside and besides your people have got their hands full. I know this group is… well for lack of a better word 'special'." The Load Master laughed.

"I think that's an understatement and I've got a few choice words to describe them but none are fit for mixed company. Oh and I need to give you this," said the Master Sergeant as he handed Sarah the dart pistol. They all laughed as she passed it to Chuck. There was only one person who could've given him that and they all knew who it was.

Chuck and Sarah made their way inside and up in the belly of the beast as workers unloaded the pallets. After the pallets were taken off they were then broken down so the crates could be on loaded to the back of the trucks.

"Good day," said Chuck as they walked into the cockpit. The pilot was still going over checks along with the co-pilot and the navigator was checking weather and course for their departure.

"Agents," said the pilot as she turned around and introduced them to her flight crew. "I guess the Master Sergeant briefed you on our incident."

"Actually, we were called by our boss right before you landed. We'd like for you to take the body to Ramstein with you," said Chuck as he filled her in with the details.

"Sure no problem, it's cool back there so once we take off there shouldn't be any problem. I mention this only because I feel I'm obligated. I asked if my Master Sergeant had briefed you because he has a hypothesis that at first I thought was exaggerated but now I'm not sure."

"He thinks that the incident wasn't an accident that this was murder," said Sarah. It was what the Lieutenant was about to say but being said my Sarah suddenly seemed validate the theory.

"Then it was premediated. Oh my God," said the woman as she thought back thinking what a group of nerds these people had seemed. Yet at least one of them wasn't what he seemed.

"We ask that you not file that in your report as far as you're concerned it was an accident. Do we need to talk with your Master Sergeant?"

"No… No, I told him our line was it was an accident," said the Lieutenant as things began to sink in. "I only told you take because I felt you should know but if you knew… I'm sorry what's going on?"

"If I knew I couldn't tell you but I can honestly say I don't know. That group has a lot of secrets and among them is at least one traitor. Our job now is to find out who it is and stop them before it's too late. But we never had this conversation."

"Roger that," said the Pilot. "I don't envy you guys one bit. As soon as we get your cargo offloaded we're out of here."

With that Chuck and Sarah worked their way back out of the plane but Chuck stopped in the hold. Then he yelled for the Load Master to come over.

"We talked with your Lieutenant and everything is worked out but I'd like to look at the body. Then you can stow it away."

"Sure follow me," said the Load Master as they followed him back inside where they had A/C going to keep the body cool. "You might want to hold you noses because… well you'll understand."

"Oh boy, am I going to have nightmares tonight," said Chuck as he held his nose and tried to breathe through his mouth."

"Chuck, what am I looking for," asked Sarah as she looked over Ross' mangled body. Bruising had set in and most of the body was blackened."

"The eyes… open them up and look at them," said Chuck. "Do you see that? His eyes are bloodshot because the capillaries have burst. Master Sergeant when you first got him out from under the crates was he still alive?"

"Yes, I was arguing with that quack who's in charge, Dr. Ryder. I wanted to land so we could get him to a doctor but he wanted to keep on going. In his words that man was supposed to tough it out until we got here to be seen. But as I was about to enforce protocol he died so there wasn't any reason to stop. What does his eyes have to do with all this?"

"Oh nothing, he was dying anyway so there was nothing that could've been done. I doubt even if you had a doctor on board you could've saved him."

"We need to go," said Sarah as she led him off the plane then took him where no one could hear them speak. "That was a bunch of crap back there Chuck and you know it."

"I know but what was I supposed say Ross was alive and someone smothered him to death. Because that's what happened that red star burst hemorrhaging in both eyes is a sign of asphyxiation then that bruising around his nose and mouth could have been caused by the crates but I think more likely it was caused by someone holding their hands over his nose and mouth suffocating him to death."

"So we have a wolf in sheep's clothes."

"At least one but I suspect more," said Chuck but before Sarah could ask anything Gertrude walked over with Dr. Ryder interrupting them.

"If you two are done on board, and I hope you are," said Dr. Ryder looking for a response. "We're ready to pull out. The sooner we get our equipment up the quicker we can start collecting that data."

"And the quicker we can go home," said Sarah as she put her arm under Chucks then they started for the SUV.

"At least one of us is going home in a way he didn't expect." It was Chuck's turn to launch a zinger and check reactions. "We're sorry to hear about the accident. Ross seemed like a nice guy."

"Yes, he seemed that way but he did have his moments. Oh, I know you're supposed to talk nice about the dead but to tell you the truth the team is probably better off without him. He was nothing but a distraction and was perpetually late as well as bull headed. If he had just stayed seated he'd still be alive today but he had to get his book and that was the reason he loosened the straps."

"And you know this how," said Sarah. She caught a look from Verbanski.

"Oh, he told me right before he went off and got himself killed. But can we talk about something else like is everything ready at the mission site. I haven't had a chance to talk to Julie or Roberta."

"Yes, everything is ready," said Gertrude as she looked back and forth at Chuck and Sarah.


	13. Chapter 13

Don't own Chuck

Morgan waved the man into his office then he stood in the doorway for a second looking around. Skip and Fernando were playing Halo 5 on the Xbox. He thought about yelling at them but in the scope of things it didn't seem important. He had to remain cool at all costs and stay on top of things. He was the only one there and this was on him, the last man standing. He started out by inviting the man to sit down and to have a seat but he refused. Instead, the man went to door and locked it then pulled the blinds down.

"Please have a seat," said Morgan as he sat down behind his desk. "Why'd you lock the door and pull the blinds? I can understand if you're upset over your loss so if you want a moment I can go and come back. You can make yourself at home. Maybe you'd like something to drink?" Morgan started to get up but the man pulled a Glock 17.

"Sit right back down. You can call me Mr. Brown and like I said I'm here for John Casey. You wouldn't happen to know an Agent by the name of Alex McHugh. I need to have a conversation with him too."

"With him?" said Morgan realizing Mr. Brown didn't know who Alex was. "Agent who? You realize this is the Buy More. What's this, a hold up? We keep very little cash on hand just enough to operate the registers…"

"Shut up, I know this isn't a real Buy More but a CIA covert base of operations. Now where's John Casey? Don't make me ask twice."

"Dude, have you been standing out in the sun too long? A CIA what? Have you looked outside? Do any of them look like their spies? The guy who brought you to me is my step-father. If you want to shoot him or those other two knuckleheads out there go for it. But I'm telling you if you want to find a CIA covert base try the yellow pages look for _Bellevue_."

"I ought to shot you dead right here," said the man as he rushed at Morgan pointing his weapon at his face. Morgan cringed and pressed the panic button under his desk. The silent alarm activated and the camera on his laptop came on.

"I'm sorry about that but can we talk before you execute me. I mean I'd like to know what John did to you before I die I think that's only fair. I can understand how John could get on your nerves believe me he's done that to me on a number of occasions. No to mention he's always threatening to kill me so you can see me sitting here looking at your rather large gun in my face is kind of old hat for me."

"Maybe I ought to knock some sense in you first," said Mr. Brown as he slapped Morgan across the face knocking him across the room.

"What do you call that, foreplay?" said Morgan as he played it off laughing at Mr. Brown. "My grandmother hit harder than that. What's next? You're going to scratch me and pull my hair? How about tickle me to death? I'm ticklish. You still haven't told me what John did to you?"

"If you have to know he killed a friend of mine. He did with this other Agent Alex McHugh. The two of them gunned him down as he was trying to escape."

"And does your friend have a name or am I supposed to guess it? Come on John Casey is a bully and he likes to intimidate which he does an excellent job of but he wouldn't hurt a fly."

"My friend's name was Kasper. We were born in the same village and grew up together and now you're going to die."

"Wait a minute," said Morgan as Mr. Brown raised his weapon. "Just one second if you don't mind. How do you know our John Casey is the man you're looking for? I'm sure there are dozens of John Caseyes in the phone book. Let me proved it," said Morgan as he pulled out the L.A. county phone directory and there were no John Caseyes listed. "See what I mean."

"See what you mean? There are no Caseyes listed," said Mr. Brown. "So this one has to be him. You're dead."

"Hold up there kemosabe," said Morgan as he pushed the gun away. "Our John Casey isn't listed either which means he's got an unlisted number so it stands to reason that the other John Caseyes have unlisted numbers too. Don't you see? You know for someone who says they're a spy you're kind of slow on the uptake," said Morgan as Mr. Brown growled. "No disrespect or anything I'm just making an observation."

"And your point is?" said Mr. Brown getting impatient and annoyed with Morgan. "You better not be toying with me or you'll regret it."

"My point is simple, it's only natural that if there was, and I'm not saying there is, but if there was a John Casey 'the spy' he would have his phone number unlisted. Is your phone listed?"

"Well no, it isn't," said Mr. Brown as he began to think. "I really don't want to shot an innocent man but you've seen my face so I'm sorry I'm going to have to kill you then go find the right John Casey." Mr. Brown raised his weapon again.

"Hold up, let's not do anything rash. You know come to think of it John does take a lot of time off. You know he could be your man. But the only way you're going to find out is if we wait and see."

"What do you propose? I can't wait all day I've got things to do like finding this Alex McHugh," said Mr. Brown as he started wave his pistol around. Morgan was really getting under his skin.

"First things first, John should be back any moment. I can call him in here and we can all have a nice talk together then we can go from there. This Alex McHugh, how would you find him?"

"I could look in the phone book like you suggested before. That would be a good place to start," said Mr. Brown as he picked up the phone directory.

"No that would be a waste of time," said Morgan. He knew Alex's phone was listed. "Remember what we said about John Casey, the same would apply here. The Alex McHugh you're looking for, 'the spy', he wouldn't have his number listed. No you need another way to find him."

"And how would I do that?"

"I don't know you're the spy I'm just the manager of the Burbank Buy More. I don't have any spy skills. You see this," said Morgan as he showed Mr. Brown a stack of order forms. "This is what I do all day. Keeping track of product, making sure it's on the shelf and making sure the shelves stay stocked. Plus I need to make sure my workers perform. Just take a look outside you think that's easy with the group I've got here. I could probably get more done if they gave me a bus load of illegals who don't speak a word of English. Come to think of it I've never seen Fernando's Green Card. That would explain a lot. Hey, Mr. Brown you wouldn't happen to have an extra gun I could use one."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey and Alex drove Emma and Jack to catch their flight. Molly sat next to Sam in the back holding her hand. Sam was very quiet looking out the window with Mr. Rabbit tucked under her arm. Casey walked ahead of them after they got their tickets escorting them through security with Alex picking up the rear. When they got to the x-ray machine Casey showed the operator his badge but the lady told him he could walk through but the luggage still needed to be scanned so he laid their carry-on on the belt then Emma went through with Sam.

"Ma'am I'm sorry but the rabbit needs to be run through the scanner too," said the TSA officer in a curt manner. "That's the rule no exceptions."

"No mine," screamed Sam as Emma tried to get Sam to put it on the belt explaining that it would go through then come out the other end. But Sam gave the same answer, "No mine." She grabbed hold of the rabbit even harder refusing to give it up.

"Listen," said Alex as the line started backing up. "Can't you use the wand on the rabbit and let her keep it."

"Can't it's broken and before you ask the full body scanner's down too so if you want to catch your flight you need to make your kid behave. You're holding up the line. Some parents," mumbled the lady but loud enough for Alex to hear her. Alex turned ten shades of red with smoke coming out of her ears.

"Fine, I'll take care of this," said Alex as she pulled out her Beretta Cougar waving it in the air then laid it on the belt along with her badge. "Dad, give me a couple of yours and badge please." Casey handed Alex his Sig Nine from his shoulder holster and his Beretta from behind his back.

"Do you want my ankle piece? I've got some brass knuckles not that I need them and a switchblade too," said John making sure everyone in line plus the rent-a-cops saw them too.

"No, this should be enough," said Alex and she was right. She saw men running around them and heard people whispering in the crowd. "I think things will come to a head very soon.

"Is there a problem here," said the head of airport security. He got called by one of the TSA officers when they saw the firearms display. This was Alex's plan to smoke out someone in charge.

"You tell me, Colonel Casey NSA and this is Alex McHugh Homeland. We came here to inspect your operation and found two thirds of your equipment is down and let's not talk about the manners of your personnel. The minimum they need are so office hours starting with those present."

"Boss that's not the way…"

"And there you go case closed. I'm about thirty seconds from calling my General and having your airport shut down. If you think I'm joking, you can listen in," said Casey as he held up his phone.

"Wait Agent McHugh you're homeland," said the man as he picked up Alex's badge then looked at Casey's. "What's the problem? TSA works for homeland. If a homeland agent vouches for a passenger it's good enough for me. We don't need to get any feathers ruffled over something in-house."

"But Boss they can't…"

"Joan, how would you like us to search your relatives when they come through even if you're with them. It's a courtesy within the agency don't be…" The man caught himself before he finished saying what he thought. "Just go through Agents with your party and I apologize just please put away the hardware."

"I'll make sure I mention how cooperative you were in my report but I can't promise the same about your personnel."

"I understand and I'll handle that," said the man as he looked at the woman. John heard as they left that the man had the woman relieved so he could talk with her in his office. What he'd give to be a fly on the wall to hear that conversation but he had other problems at hand.

Later Casey and Alex watched the plane for Montenegro leave. Sam had been acting strange since they arrived at the airport and even more as they boarded. It looked as if she were looking for someone. Someone she expected to see but wasn't there. Alex thought she heard Sam say 'Momma go no yuck' as she boarded.

Alex was trying to think what that meant and if she should mention it to Sarah. It would only unset her and she couldn't do anything about it. Maybe it was best said after everyone got home. They got back to Casey's Crown Vic and had just gotten back on the I-5 heading towards Castle when the intruder alert went off.

"Jesus Morgan," said Casey as he looked over at the alarm and switched off the audio signal. "I hope the Troll didn't accidently set that off. I bet he feel asleep at his desk again and tipped backwards catching the button when he grabbed the desk to keep from falling backwards." Casey caught Alex's look. "What? He's done it before. Use the tablet in the glove box and see if you can log into the cameras in the Buy More."

"Okay I'm in," said Alex. I don't see anything on the floor. Wait Big Mike, Skip and Fernando are up to something."

"They're always up to something. Maybe there's a mutiny and they're going to have Captain Morgan walk the plank," said Casey as he looked over at Alex. She gave him a look. "What? Did I say something?"

"No you didn't," said Alex as she switched the view to Morgan's office. "Oh my God, Dad you've, we've got to hurry. We need to get to the Buy More as fast as we can, Morgan's in trouble."

"What is it? What's going on?" said Casey as he glanced down and saw the man from the sketch in Morgan's office with a gun pointed at him. "Christ, see if you can get audio then put it in the cradle on the dash. After that call downtown and confirm a Tac team has been dispatched. Don't worry I'll make sure we get there before them." Casey turned on blue lights and floored his Crown Vic pushing its 4.6 liter V8 engine to the max.

"Dad, why is that man at the Buy More?" asked Alex as the audio started coming in. They watched events unfold as they raced to get there. But what happened next no one could've ever predicted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yousef and Izad took off from Musaka International airport in a Cessna 180 with two of Izad's men. They were making their way up north to rendezvous. The plane was equipped with floats so they could land on the lake to regroup with their men. They had pulled back until the mission arrived and got set up. However, soon it would be time to strike and they needed to be ready to pounce.

"Is everything ready and are the men geared up" asked Yousef. But Izad didn't answer he was too busy looking out the window at the nature below them. "Did you hear me?"

"What? I'm sorry I was distracted. Yes, everything is ready and the men are in place. There's nothing to worry about so just lean back and relax. Enjoy the sights; you know this is a wonderful country."

"It's okay I guess. What word do we have about the C-17? The team should've landed a while ago. Is everything on track?"

"Yes, it did," said Izad realizing Yousef was going to bother him the whole time they were in the air. "The C-17 landed unloaded the team and cargo then took off. From the latest news I got the team is ferrying their equipment over. Have you heard anything from the professor?"

"No, he's gone dark. I tried his number but it's either off or he's not answering. He and I are going to have to have a good talk when we meet."

"Well I hate to inform you that there was an accident on the flight over and one of the team was killed. I don't know who yet but your man could be down."

"Crap. Your man said it was an accident, right?" said Yousef as he was wondering if the professor had been found out. Izad nodded.

"Why you think someone murdered him? What someone found out he was working for us then whacked him? Why? If that's the case there's a third party involved. The Agency would've arrested him and cancelled the mission."

"You're right but we're putting the cart before the horse. We need to know who was killed first then we'll know what we have here. Your men need to be extra vigil if there is this mysterious third party," said Yousef as he took out his phone and called a number then hung up.

"The professor still isn't answering?" asked Izad. Yousef seemed even more agitated than normal.

"No, he isn't," said Yousef as he tried another number, but still nothing. He hung up his phone and put it away. He was also trying to call Carlos for a confirmation that Mr. Brown was taken care of but he wasn't getting any answer. Then he tried the safe house in Mexico and he wasn't getting any answer there either. "What the heck is going on," be mumbled to himself. He started to pull out his phone again.

"If you keep that up all you're going to do is run down your battery. Let him call you. If he sees all those missed calls the professor is going to panic and think something is wrong. You need to learn to relax more or you're going to end up with an ulcer or a heart attack."

"Maybe you're right," said Yousef as he put his phone away. "How long before we get there?"

"We should be coming up on the lake soon. Here," said Izad as he handed Yousef a thermos. "I brought us some jasmine tea. Pour yourself a cup I find it always helps me to relax."

Yousef was rethinking his opinion of Izad. If Mr. Brown had done what Izad was doing for him then he wouldn't have had to call Carlos but that still didn't explain why he wasn't able to reach any one in the safe house. This was strange but he couldn't think about it now. He had to get his head in the mission at hand and see it through. He was in too deep now to turn around not that his people would let him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Big Mike came out of the break room and checked the clock on the wall as he slipped his paperback in this his back pocket. Calculating in his head when he could take another break, he was halfway through the chapter and he just had to know what was going to happen next.

"How does she do it," Big Mike said to himself as he walked out on the floor that's when he saw them. Skip and Fernando were deep into Halo.

"I got you on the run now," said Fernando as his men were launching an offensive routing Skip's forces.

"Wait for it… wait for it and boom baby, head shot and your guy's down for good," said Skip as a sniper blew the head off of one of Fernando's men.

"What the… I'll give you two boom baby," said Big Mike as he switched the power strip off and yank the controllers away from them. "What have I told you about playing games on company time? When you're standing in the unemployment line see if Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 is standing there next to you."

"Oh but Big Mike we got everything done and we… well we're on break. Yeah that's it, we're on break and we can do whatever we want on break like you with those lady novels."

"You know for your own good I'm going to ignore what you just said but need I remind you of Buy More policy. Breaks are to taken in the break room hence the name. But if you want to continue this conversation I might be tempted to break something else. Now get back to work. Look at this place it's a mess. Pick that paper up." Fernando reached down and picked it up then looked at it, his mouth dropped open.

"Bi… Big Mike," said Fernando then stopped he couldn't speak. At first Big Mike thought he was having a stroke or heart attack.

"Speak man what is it? What's your name? Do you know where you are?" said Big Mike trying to remember what you're supposed to ask someone who's having a stroke. "Who's the president of the United States?"

"What's the star date," asked Fernando. That's when both Big Mike and Skip slapped him on the back of the head.

"Ouch! That hurt but look at this," said Fernando. Showing them the flier with the man who just went into Morgan's office, across the top was written 'wanted' then under 'use extreme caution'.

"Okay you two this is a nice try but I'm not taking the bait. Which one of you lamebrains came up with this? Come on I'll admit at first you had me going." They both shook their heads no, they hadn't. "Okay you've had your laugh now let's move on."

"No we didn't do this honest. I swear on Fernando's mother," said Skip. Fernando shoved Skip then he shoved him back which started a pushing war.

"Will you two cut that out? Okay I'll get to the bottom of this," said Big Mike as he walked straight over to Morgan's office but as he was about to go in he looked through the corner of the window. Even with the blind drawn he could see a little inside but it was enough to see the man had a gun.

"Sweet Jesus," said Big Mike as he quickly walked away, going back over to Skip and Fernando. "It's true the man's some sort of criminal. He's got a gun on Morgan."

"What do we do," asked Fernando. "Call the police?"

"Go home," said Skip. "Then call the police and the news then we can watch it happen live on my flat screen. Someone needs to bring the beer and chips." Big Mike gave him a look. "What? I'm providing the TV and place."

"Technically it's your mother's," said Big Mike. "No that boy is family, and my name is Mike,  
Big Mike.

"What's going on," asked Fernando. He'd only seen Big Mike like this once before and it was during a game launch that went horrible wrong.

"We're going to die."

"Boys, get me my disco stick and stand behind me."


	14. Chapter 14

Don't own Chuck

Most of the day was lost in transporting the cargo to the boat landing and loading the ferry for the transit across the lake. They followed the plan they had pre-arranged which was Gertrude organized the loading of the ferry while Sarah rode it with the cargo to the site. Chuck supervised the off-loading and installation while remaining at the site to acclimatize the team members. Everyone on the team was surprised and amazed to see how Chuck seemed to know where each part went and since he was able to speak directly to the locals they quickly got the set up ahead of schedule. He so fast was that he was now at the pier waiting on the ferry to bring over the last load.

"Well this is it," said Gertrude as she boarded the last ferry run for the site. "You can radio Chuck and tell him we're about to shove off."

"Good, he just called saying everything was assembled and that he was waiting on us to bring him this last load. I guess being a witch doctor has its advantages. When you tell someone to do something they do it. However, your man doesn't seem to appreciate it."

"What? Oh Adama, well he likes being useful and you're taking his job away from him. You can't expect him to like it. I'm mean think about it, how would you like going from the A-team to the B."

"I see your point," said Sarah remembering how she felt. "Okay, I'll have Chuck dial it back a notch and we'll try and bring Adama into the loop. If nothing else it should make him feel better about us."

"Well speaking about being in the loop what was all that back on the plane. Don't tell me it was nothing because I know better. I'm starting to feel like a mushroom here and I don't like it. Is there something going on that I need to know about?"

"I can tell you something is going on but 'the what' and 'the who' is still unclear. I suppose you heard about the accident on the flight over," said Sarah. Gertrude nodded her head.

"I heard one of the eggheads got scrambled. But joking aside I saw the blood stain on the pallets. You don't walk away from something like that.

"Well Chuck and I don't think it was an accident. Actually, we're almost sure it was a homicide but we won't be able to prove it until there's an autopsy in Ramstein."

"Do you have any idea who the killer is or do you have a list of suspects," said Gertrude as she tried to picture all the doctors to figure out if any of them stood out as a possible murderer but no none did.

"Like I said we won't know anything until the autopsy comes back but no we haven't got a clue and it's too early for speculation. It could've been anyone on that flight but for now you need to keep this under your hat. If there's a killer loose we don't want to spook them into doing something rash like trying to kill someone else. So Gertrude is there something you want to tell me?"

"Buy Savings Bond? Other than that, no, nothing else… you know I should go forward and find Adama. I ought to give him a hand he was making sure everything was tied down properly."

"Really, nothing else? It's funny you should mention Adama, Chuck was telling me he heard a rumor about him and you. There was something going around about you having a very close working relationship. You know if you want to talk…"

"Oh no, we're not doing this. We're not going there," said Gertrude. I don't need to talk to anyone about my… well my life and I certainly don't need advice from June Cleaver. How is the beaver? Is he still dating that girl? Why didn't you bring them along? He'd be loads of fun here."

"Are you talking about Morgan? And if you're talking about Alex, Casey's daughter, yes and as a matter of fact they're engaged and are living together. But you know this."

"I must've forgotten. How'd John take that?" said Gertrude as she eased into where she wanted to go and started asking about Casey. That was where she wanted to take the conversation from the very beginning. "How long did the beaver spend in the hospital? I bet John had a heart attack. Now that would've been worth seeing."

"No I don't think John really liked it. However, I think maybe he's come to accept it. John will never admit it but I think he's actually come to appreciate that Morgan might be the one for Alex. Isn't there a question you want to ask me?"

"A question I want to ask? No, I don't think so I'd like to know the winning numbers to the lottery, but you're no fortune teller and I've got enough insurance."

"Oh really, you don't want to ask me anything about Kat and Casey? If they're together and how things are going between them."

"Well since you brought it up sure tell me about them," said Gertrude as she tried to play indifferent and acted disinterested. But the more she denied it the more she showed her hand.

"I'm sorry for you but I think they've recaptured something they both thought was lost. I don't know if either of them knows where this is going or if there's an actual plan. They're playing it day by day seeing where it leads them."

"I hope John gets everything he deserves. He's sacrificed a lot for this life and somehow if he could get something back… well he deserves it." Sarah could see that Verbanski really meant what she said. She felt a little sad for her and she wished there was something she could do but there wasn't anything other than try to understand her. Sarah realized she could've easily become Verbanski if Chuck had chosen Jill which made her feel even sadder for Gertrude.

"Gertrude, I wish there was something I could tell you or something I could do. But I don't know what to say other than I'm truly sorry."

"I guess the best thing to do in these cases is to say nothing and put a rock on it. I was going to check on Adama," said Gertrude. Sarah watched her walk away and it looked like she wiped her face.

"Sarah, I see you coming into the bay now," radioed Chuck. "I've got men standing by to offload. Oh, I see Adama up on the fo'c's'le but I don't see Gertrude you didn't throw her overboard, did you?"

"No Sweetie I didn't but we need to talk when we get in about…" But Sarah was interrupted by the ferry's whistle. It blew three long blasts then she felt the boat make an abrupt maneuver. "What's going on?"

"Sarah, it's Adama, he just fell overboard," radioed Chuck. Sarah took off running forward on the weather deck as the ferry turn hard to port to avoid pulling him under in its wake.

"Gertrude stop," yelled Sarah as she grabbed her before she could jump. They saw Adama in the water and then they saw the crocodile. Sarah flashed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey and Alex were pulling off the I-5 and heading down Burbank Boulevard. Things looked like they were going to come to a head before they could get there. Alex had the Tac team on the phone but they were even farther out than they were. The only thing they could hope for was that Morgan would keep stringing the man along. Alex felt her heart skip a beat every time the man raised his weapon. John had to give it to Morgan, so far he'd remained calm and had manage to work his way into the assailant's head at least enough to throw the man off balance to gain time. However, it was what was going on outside the office that worried Casey most of all.

"What are those morons doing," said Casey. "Don't those idiots know they're going to get someone killed and most likely it's going to be themselves?"

In the Buy More…

"Okay men we can do this," said Big Mike. "Just think of this like one of your video games. You know like one of those first-person shooter games you guys play on company time all the time."

"But in our FSP games we don't really get shot back at well at least not for real and when it says 'Game Over' we can restart. There is no pause button once we go through that door."

"Well I'm going through with or without you. Do you want to spend the rest of your days thinking what a bunch of chickens you are?"

"At least we'd have the rest of our days to live besides I can't help you," said Skip looking serious. "I've got allergies that will act up."

"What kind of allergies do you have," asked Big Mike. "I know you've got an allergy to work. What else are you allergic to?

"No I'm not joking I have an allergy to base metals. I feel like I can't breathe and my hands shake," said Skip. "I break out in a sweat too."

"I'm sorry to hear that but what kind of base metals are you allergic to? Zinc or nickel, I hear nickel is a common one."

"No I'm allergic to lead, especially the kind that comes out of a pistol and puts holes in you. If you want I can get a note from my mother."

"A note from your mother? Will you give me a frickin break. You're all a bunch of yellow cowards well that boy is family so look out Big Mike is coming through," he said as he grabbed hold of the door knob but it was locked.

"Wait," said Fernando, "you can't just go running in like that. The man could shoot Morgan and you on the spot then start executing the rest of us because we saw his face. They do that you know, I saw it on television. Skip, like it or not we're going to have to be Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy John-117 we know too much." Big Mike felt like contradicting him but Fernando was on a roll.

"That's right and you know what happens to people who know too much," said Big Mike as Skip started vacillating.

"They go into WITSEC and the government gives them new identities until the mob finds them. Then it's over. They get whacked, everyone in the house gets whacked, the neighbors get whacked and the dog gets whacked. Even the goldfish gets whacked."

"I'll whack you right now. I don't know what kind of shows you boys watch but you really ought to lay off. I think television is frying your brains… if you had any to begin with," said Big Mike as he grabbed the door knob again and tried it. "Crap it's locked. I need to get my spare key."

"Wait up a moment and let's think this out," said Fernando. "You're just going to unlock the door and walk in? You don't think he's going to hear you unlock the door. What do you think he's going to do just invite you in?"

"That's it, that's exactly what we need to do," said Big Mike as Skip and Fernando looked at each other thinking the stress had been too much for Big Mike and now he was going crazy. "No don't you get it what we need is for the guy inside to open the door then we pounce on him like the wounded gazelle and Morgan's saved."

"And how do you propose to get him to do that?" said Skip as he eased back grabbing Fernando with him. When Big Mike called through the door he didn't want to in the line of fire.

"Chickens," said Big Mike as he shook his head.

"Better a live chicken than a dead duck," replied Skip as the moved farther back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General Beckman was sitting at her desk in Langley looking over the report that Tank dropped off. She'd sent a copy to Chuck and Sarah so they'd be brought up to date. She looked at it one more time and remembered what Agent McHugh reported to her. Now she was having second thoughts if she had brushed off what Alex had told her and whether a deeper investigation was needed. There was a bad taste in her mouth looking at the report. Dr. Beech hadn't been completely honest with her. Then a thought occurred to her.

"Crap, what if he never saw this report," she said out loud reading it again. "It wouldn't be difficult to stifle the report on the incident and move the blame somewhere else. Beech wasn't that great a manager and… No… No that's not I would do. Crap," said the General as she pushed the button to call for her secretary.

"Yes, ma'am what can I do for you," asked Connie. As she was standing in the doorway the General's aide came up and Beckman waved for him to come in.

"I need to talk with Colonel Casey and Agent McHugh Immediately," said the General. Connie turned and started to leave. "Major do we have the autopsy report back from Ramstein yet?"

"No ma'am not yet. But Connie hold on that request," said the Major. "General, we have a situation. Neither Colonel Casey nor Agent McHugh are available at the moment. The intrusion alarm just went off in Castle and that man who escaped from the sting operation in Tecate is in the Buy More holding Agent Grimes hostage. The Colonel and Agent McHugh are on their way and a Tac team was dispatched from downtown."

"Has he made any demands yet? Do we know why he took Agent Grimes?" General Beckman couldn't help but wonder if this wasn't all related to Pasadena. "I want to be kept informed and someone tell Colonel Casey that this one should still have a pulse when we bring him in. I have some questions I need answered and it's hard for them to talk when they're dead."

"Roger that General with your permission I'd like to go down to the situation room to stay on top of this. I'll keep you posted."

"Go, I expect you to and as soon as this situation is contained I need to talk to Agent McHugh and the Colonel. I have a mission for them." As the General was finishing the Major's phone rang. She waited for him to take it and hang up.

"That was from the situation room. It seems the man goes by the name Mr. Brown, obviously false," he said. The General gave him a look that said hurry up but instead he paused.

"Major you're wasting my time. Please get on with it."

"Right, well Mr. Brown hasn't taken Agent Grimes because he's an Agent." The General raised her eyebrow on that. "No, he's taken him as the manager of the Buy More. The man wants Agent Grimes to deliver the Colonel and Agent McHugh. It seems he was friends with Casper and is out for revenge. He wants the Colonel and Alex's blood."

"Well the only blood he's going to shed on my watch is his own. I want our Tac team in there now and what I said about taking him alive. That's no longer necessary, I think I've got a good idea what's going on. The man's gone rogue and like any mad dog needs to be put down."

"There's another development. The civilian employees seem to think Mr. Brown is a criminal and are organizing an incursion of their own."

"I don't know if they're heroes or idiots, probably both."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah and Gertrud both drew weapons and fired at the crocodiles while men from the ferry tried the throw Adama a line. But the hide on the crocodile was as tough as Kevlar and their rounds seem to just bounce off. But that didn't stop them from trying. Sarah fired a full clip, dropped the empty, and reloaded. It looked like Adama was going to be the crocodile's lunch when the animal's head exploded blood and animal matter sprayed the people trying to rescue Adama.

"What the…" said Gertrude as she looked over at the shore. Chuck was on the launch with her Dragunov sniper rifle. "Your husband has been through my things."

"And thank God he did," said Sarah as they tried to pull Adama on board. "Let's get your boyfriend on board."

"I told you he isn't my boyfriend," sapped Verbanski as she oversaw the recovery. "He's just a friend who happens to be a boy. You're my girlfriend but that doesn't mean we have a relationship, does it?"

"Gertrude first of all I'm happily married and second of all you're not my type," but as they were going back and forth the unthinkable happened, a crocodile swam under the ferry. The ferry had stopped and was drifting to rescue Adama and as they were hauling him on board it jumped out of the water and bit his leg. Chuck fired two quick rounds but the damage was done.

"Lay him on deck," yelled Sarah and Verbanski cleared the crowd around him. The crocodile took off everything below the right knee. Sarah was desperately looking for some way to stop the hemorrhaging before he bled out.

"Do something," yelled Verbanski as she stood over Adama. His eyes had rolled back up in his head and he was completely unresponsive.

"Chuck, he's going to bleed out if I don't do something," radioed Sarah but as she talked to Chuck she flashed. "A flare, I need a flare right now." Somewhere from the crowd someone handed her one.

"What are you going to do with that?" asked Gertrude. She had an idea but she wanted Sarah to tell her.

"The only way to stop the bleeding is to cauterize the wound. I need some big men to hold him down," said Sarah as she picked men out of the crowd. "Okay, hold him down." Sarah lite the flare then used it to burn the wound. There was a putrid sweet smell of burnt flesh and as she predicted he tried to get up but she got the bleeding to stop.

"Thank you," said Verbanski as she knelt down next to Adama beside Sarah.

"Gertrude, he needs to get to a hospital. To ferry him back then fly him will take too long I've got Chuck contacting the embassy to get a chopper up here to medivac him back the capital. You should go with him."

"But I can't we've got work here to do."

"Chuck and I can handle everything here. You need to be on that chopper. I insist and if you want me to make it easier you're fired so there's no reason for you to stay."

"I can't believe this is the first time I'm happy to be sacked."

Ashore…

Chuck still had Verbanski's Dragunov slung over his shoulder when he ran to the comms room. There he worked the radio calling the embassy to arrange for a chopper and medivac for Adama. He had just gotten off the horn when Dr. Ryder came in upset and angry.

"What's the hold up? Why isn't the ferry moving? Every minute that we're standing around is a minute lost. We need to get to work or don't you people remember why we're here."

"Listen I know exactly why we're here. We're here to baby sit you guys so you don't get yourselves killed like what happened to Ross on the plane. For your information a man just fell off the ferry and was attacked by a crocodile that amputated part of his leg. I just got done organizing a medivac to get him proper medical attention. The ferry is probably already pulling in as we speak but I'm going to be a little busy right now so your people, if they can remember why they're here, can supervise the offloading of the ferry and install the last parts."

"We aren't responsible for the locals that might get injured so before someone thinks they're going to get a free meal out of this…" Chuck cut him off.

"You did understand what I just told you? The man lost half his leg in a country where a scratch can cause a life threatening infection." Chuck couldn't believe how dense Dr. Ryder was being. He hadn't seemed this way back in Pasadena but back there he was in his environment. Here he was a fish out of water and had no idea how to cope.

"I've got my marching orders is all and a mission I need to complete. I can't worry about anything else. You're going to have to see to that."

"Whatever," said Chuck as he pushed past him. "Oh one last thing if I were you I'd stay away from Verbanski. If you said half of what you just said to me to her you'd be picking yourself up from the ground."

"Well I never."

"And never have I but that's some friendly advice take it for what it's worth. Personally, I hope you don't take it and go shooting your mouth off. But that's just on me. Oh and there's one thing I'd like to know on the plane coming over when Ross was killed. What were the seating arrangements?"

"Me, Dr. Shepherd, Ross then Stan and Herman but they slept the whole trip over. I've never seen anything like it, dead to the world."

"I'm sure they were. But neither Holter nor you tried to stop Ross from going and undoing the straps on the pallets."

"First of all there was no stopping Ross when he got something in his head and second Holter wasn't sitting next to me when Ross left. I even asked Ross to find him for me I had some ideas on how we could tune our system to obtain better effects. But what's with all these questions? Ross is gone and we're still not collecting data. Life needs to go on."

"Yes it does," said Chuck as he left to go down to the ferry landing.


	15. Chapter 15

Don't own Chuck

Morgan caught a glimpse of all the activity outside his door and his greatest fear was that Big Mike would try and come in. The only thing Morgan could do was hope that Casey would show up soon with the cavalry because he was running out of ways to stall Mr. Brown. But the most important thing for him was that Mr. Brown couldn't learn about Alex or rather who she was. After this was over he definitely was going to have to have a talk with Casey about giving him a gun to keep in his office.

"What's the matter? You look nervous. Why are you always looking at the window?" said Mr. Brown as he glanced over but kept Morgan covered.

"Nervous, you have someone stand over you holding a gun and see if you can stay calm. I keep wondering when Casey is going to get here so we can clear this huge mistake up once and for all. You know I'm a good judge of character and I can tell you're a good man."

"Well that just goes to prove looks can be deceiving and I don't want to say anything but if you're such a good judge of character why'd you hire that lot outside?"

"What can I say a momentary lapse of reasoning," said Morgan as he laughed. "No okay you got me. I told you Big Mike is my step-father so you've got to help out your family."

"I can see that it's the same with us my bâbâ, that's father, he gave work to my amu, that's my uncle on my father's side. Family is complicated."

"I know complicated. But go ahead how so? It seems well… family is family and you do what you can do. I think that's pretty much the case all around the world.

"Well I have my mâmân, my mom, then my father also had his hawǔ, which is his co-wife, and she has my dâdash, my brother."

"Boy, I bet that does cause problems," said Morgan trying to think of anything to stretch this out. "I can see it would also be a hassle for birthdays and holidays." But before Mr. Brown so say anything there was a knock at his door.

"Son, we need you out here there's… there's someone on the phone for you," said Big Mike as Skip and Fernando gave him the thumbs up and signalled for him to go on.

"I'm kind of busy in here Big Mike. Can you take a message and I'll get back with them?" said Morgan as he got up and went to the door. "If I don't do something they're going to keep on bothering us." Mr. Brown motioned him with his pistol as he move to the side of the desk to keep him covered.

"Just don't do anything stupid," said Mr. Brown as he made sure Morgan understood he meant business. "I'd hate to have to kill all of you."

"So would I," said Morgan as he unlocked the door but as he was doing so Big Mike let the cat out of the bag.

"Don't you want to talk to Alex, you fiancée? She's on the line and is waiting to talk to you. You know she doesn't like to be placed on hold."

"Alex your fiancée? I see now what you've been up to. Her last name wouldn't be McHugh would it?" said Mr. Brown as he knocked Alex's photo over on Morgan's desk.

"I swear I'm going to kill Big Mike," said Morgan then he turned back to Mr. Brown. "No it's Trebek. There's this guy with the same name. He hosts a TV show and well she gets embarrassed all the time when they get her confused with him."

"I'm sure they do. But let's play final jeopardy," said Mr. Brown showing he knew the program. "Why don't you let your step-father in and we can all talk about it?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea. You see he's suffering from the early stages of senility so he might get things confused."

"Open the door or I'll shoot through you and the door hitting whoever is on the other side. I won't repeat myself."

"Okay, okay just put the piece away first. I promise I won't do anything stupid I just want everyone to stay safe," said Morgan. He waited for Mr. Brown to hide the Glock under his jacket then he opened the door.

"How you doing son," said Big Mike as he walked in then turned his back to Mr. Brown then winked at Morgan. Morgan rolled his eyes and hoped Big Mike wouldn't get them both killed.

"I'm doing fine Big Mike the same as I was doing a little while ago when we met outside. Have you taken your senility pills? Do you feel okay?"

"What are you talking about? Pills? The only pills I take are those little blue ones to get the motor roaring, if you know what I mean. Your momma has one setting aside for me now after we have supper and she called them my super energy pills…"

"Not plane, nor bird, nor even frog,: _It's just little old me…"_

"Morgan was just showing me the picture of his fiancée," said Mr. Brown as he held up Alex's picture in one hand. "But… wait I'm sorry I don't remember her last name. McHugh wasn't it?"

"Is that Alex's picture? Is it new?" said Big Mike as he was moving closer to Mr. Brown. "I'm sorry but I don't have my glasses on. I forgot them in the break room can you bring that picture over closer."

"Is this better?" said Mr. Brown. He was beginning to wonder if Morgan hadn't told the truth about his step-father.

"No come closer," said Big Mike getting Mr. Brown up close. Then Big Mike dropped the disco stick out of his sleeve. "That's my future daughter-in-law you've got in your hand and Morgan, he's family," said Big Mike as he juiced Mr. Brown. The shock knocked him across the room then before he could pull his weapon Big Mike zapped him again. "They call me Mike, Big Mike."

Casey and Alex parked out from then ran in with weapons drawn but as they entered the Buy More they heard two gun shots coming from Morgan's office.

"We're too late," cried Alex as she welled up. "Oh God please no, please no."

"I swear Mr. Brown, or whatever his name is, will go but he's going to go slow," said Casey as they cleared the floor. In front of Morgan door both Skip and Fernando were lying on the ground

"Check them," said Casey as he went straight inside. But when Alex checked them they were okay they had only passed out. Skip had bumped his head on the floor but other than that they were fine.

"There all right just passed out," said Alex as Casey came right back out. "But we heard shots, what's going on?"

"Come inside and see but put away the piece," whispered Casey as he led her inside. Big Mike was standing in the middle of the floor breathing heavy. Morgan put a glass of water in his hand then took his disco stick from him and placed it on his desk.

"Just sit down and relax. Drink slowly it's all over but you were great. You saved me from that robber."

"Robber?" said Alex. Morgan looked over in the corner and there was Mr. Brown dead bleeding on the carpet. "What happened?"

"It was self-defence. How was I supposed to know that fool had the gun tucked under his jacket with his hand on the trigger and the safety off? You saw it son it was self-defence I saved you, right? I can't go to gen pop."

"That's right Big Mike you saved me. Don't worry you're not going anywhere. When Big Mike zapped him with his cattle prod Mr. Brown's muscles contracted so he shot himself."

"But we heard two shots?"

"I zapped the fool twice I wasn't taking any chances. But I don't understand why did he say he was here for you John. Did you do something to him or did you know him from somewhere?"

"I can explain that," said Morgan. "He just used Casey's name to get me alone. He saw Casey's name and photo on our employee bulletin board out front. It just happened to be the first thing he saw then when he looked around and didn't see John it was a way to get me in the office. He wanted me to open the safe but I wouldn't."

"You risked your life for the Buy More son."

"Some people might say it was heroic but…" Big Mike cut him off.

"Some might but I say it was plain stupid. You're going to risk your life for some chump change? Think what getting killed would do to your momma and your fiancée. There isn't any amount of money you can put on a life. I swear I ought to zap you too, maybe zap some sense into you and I would but the batteries are dead. John you try and talk to him," said Big Mike as he got up and left. "What the hell are you two doing lying around sleeping on the job? Get up and get back to work or the next place you'll be sleeping will be under the L.A. freeway on cardboard."

"Morgan we heard everything," said Alex as she kissed him. "You were brave. I'm proud of you and Dad is too."

"Let's just leave it at pleased. But you did good, I'll grant you that even if you did throw me under the bus. 'Casey will be back soon and I can call him in' I believe is what you said. If you were a Marine you would've let him shoot you then laughed in his face."

"Don't pay any attention to Dad. He's just trying to make fun of you," said Alex as she kissed him. "You're my hero."

"Yuck, I swear you say one word about the Cobra and I'll let the mongoose loose on you," said Casey as members of the Tac team came in and saluted Casey. They put Mr. Brown in a body bag then cleaners came in when they were done the place was immaculate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah transported Adama and Gertrude to an open field outside of camp where they were met by a Park's Department helicopter. They loaded Adama and Gertrude up for the trip to the capital. It was to be a fly straight into the Zamibian Medical Center where a team of surgeons were standing by waiting for their patient. But as they were loading up Adama grabbed Chuck and pulled him close whispering in his ear.

"Don't worry about it. We'll take care of everything you just get better," said Chuck as he squeezed Chuck's hand. "The chiyang'a tells you, you will heal." Adama smiled then let go.

"What did he say," said Gertrude before getting on the chopper. She was still uncertain about going and leaving her post.

"He asked me to bless him and I figured it couldn't hurt so I did. Gertrude, you need to get on that bird right now," said Chuck as he pushed her on board then slid the door closed.

"You're a terrible liar Chuck," said Sarah and she was happy he was. "What did he really tell you? And don't come out with a blessing."

"I couldn't tell Verbanski the truth or she would've never gotten on the chopper. He told me he was pushed from behind. The problem is the only people around Adama on the ferry were Africans which means…"

"We have infiltrators among us," said Sarah as everything was sinking in. "We've got to be extra cautious now."

"Yes and I've got another bit of news. I helped assemble this Lightning collection device they're supposed to be using and guess what, it doesn't work."

"What? Are you sure? Dr. Ryder said…"

"I know what he said and he also told us that they had this system for cooling down the electrical current before it over heated the battery cells. I didn't see anything like that and the circuitry they have can't take a charge like that without frying."

"And you're sure about that?" said Sarah. Chuck nodded his head. "Our circle of trust is just me and you."

"I think we can add the girls but they won't be much help. That may explain why they get sent for coffee and why there's not been enough data collected because there's none to be collected. But I'm not willing to bring them into our circle yet, they could've been sent to gather our intel too."

"Chuck, you realize we can't trust anyone."

"Well that's not true, I trust you," said Chuck as he kissed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Boy Casey your people really did a good job in my office," said Morgan as he walked in the conference room in Castle. "They even took out the grape jelly stain that Big Mike make when he almost gagged on a pastry and spit it up on the floor. We tried to bring Jeff in to cleaning it up but he licked all day and only got a carpet burn on his tongue."

"Pipe down Troll. Can't you see the General's on the line," said Casey. Morgan had walked in the middle of her briefing.

"I'm sorry General but as you might have heard we had a little bit of stir up above but I handled it," said Morgan. "There's no need for medals or thanks."

"Good because I wasn't planning of giving any. We wanted that man taken alive. He was the only person who could've told us the depth of the VAJA penetrations and what their end game was but thanks to you he took that information to his grave."

"You know Becky I don't want to complain," said Morgan getting a little upset. "But it could've easily been the other way around."

"Hardly," grunted Casey. "You have to know something to take with you to the grave."

"You know when you say things like that it hurts me on the inside," said Morgan as pulled up a chair and propped up his feet.

"We can always match the outside with the inside. I'd hate for you to be lopsided," said Casey as he shove Morgan's feet off the table. "Feet off the furniture."

"If we can get back on topic Gentlemen," said the General. "I want Agents McHugh and Grimes to go back out to Pasadena. Agent McHugh I want you to run point on this investigation. Look into that accident and see what you can find out."

"General you're actually letting me out of the Buy More and into the field," said Morgan, both happy and confused at the same time.

"Don't worry you'll screw it up," said Casey as Morgan gave him a look. "What? It's just greater than you are. At least Chuck isn't here because you usually end up trying to kill him."

"Yes, Agent Grimes I think you deserve this shot. Don't make me regret it. Colonel Casey I want you to go with them and have a talk with Dr. Beech. I've sent you a copy of the DoD findings see if our report matches the one he has on file there. If anyone gives you static about this tell them the word comes down from the top. Beckman out."

"Roger that," said Casey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Izad and Yousef's plane landed in a small inlet cove not far from the mission site. There they met up with a small group of commandos recruited from the local riff-raff. One thing the continent abounded with was mercenaries for hire, ex-freedom fighters who found ideals difficult to cash and use to make car payments with.

"Izad, who are these people," asked Yousef. None of the people he saw there looked like someone really interested in the revolution. "I thought our people were going to send us our own."

"It was thought these people would be better. If anyone is captured this can't be traced back to us. We needed a buffer after Los Angeles. Besides don't worry they know their profession quite well."

"Izad, said a man who came out of a tent to greet him. "Come inside I've got tea brewing I know your favorite is jasmine.

"This is the General," said Izad as he introduced him to Yousef. They shook hands but Yousef didn't understand.

"Your title is General but what's your name?"

"No that's my name and my title. I never knew my parents and I was raised in the PLA, the Peoples Liberation Army. Someone thought I was general material so that's what they called me and it stuck until finally I made General so technically my name is General General."

"You have news for us I take it. Good I hope," said Izad as he and Yousef followed the man into his tent. There he invited them to sit down then he poured them tea.

"One of our people in the camp reported he was able to neutralize two of the security people by pushing one of them off the ferry into the lake where he was attacked by a crocodile."

"You said two of them," said Yousef. "I'm sorry but I don't understand and do we know who they were?"

"The man attacked was a local and the other a Verbanski who was contracted to organize security. She and this local were medivaced to the capital," said the General content.

"However, there's still that couple left," said Yousef as his phone rang. He looked down and smiled over at Izad. "Professor you had me worried," he said as he answered smiling over at Izad. "We heard about an accident on board the plane but didn't know who was killed. … I see and no one suspects. … When did you say? … Okay it doesn't matter we'll hit at first light just calm down. Tell me where the chip is exactly. … I understand. We'll be there at dawn."

"So your professor's still alive," said Izad. "I take it our timetable just got moved up. General is that a problem can you get word to your people in time?"

"I don't see a problem," as they looked at a map of the site. "The workers go home at night so the only people that will be there will be the team and the men hired for security. Our men inside should be able to neutralize them but just in case I suggest a two pronged attack as we discussed before."

"As you discussed?" said Yousef not really surprised because it was evident that Izad knew the General well. "You two already have something planned out?"

"We just batted around a few ideas. This was one of them; you lead half of our men by boat landing at the head of the bay then marching in under darkness. I'll take the other half and circle around coming in from the rear that way we'll take them before they know it."

"Yes we cut off all their means of escape and they'll have no choice but to surrender. It's a good plan let's run with it. Also the professor said that a storm front should be passing close by if we're lucky the storm will help cover any noise we make."

"Good and the workers will wait until it's over to come to work which means we'll have less collateral and fewer people to deal with."

"Then we all agree at dawn we hit the camp."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Beech was sitting at his desk reading reports initialing the ones he approved. Then lining through the sections of others he wanted eliminated and some sections he tried to reword so someone with a third grade education could understand. That was his target audience he had established for any report going to Capitol Hill. As he was trying to think about a particularly torturous sentence his phone rang.

"Martha can you get that I'm busy," yelled Dr. Beech but he got no answer and his phone continued to ring until he was forced to answer. He put the call on speaker so he could continue to work. "Dr. Beech, what do you want?"

"Sorry Doctor to interrupt you but this is security. I'm giving you a head's up we've got federal agents here and they're demanding to look in that closed lab. You know the one where the accident took place."

"That lab is off limits, did you tell them that," said Dr. Beech as Casey walked into his office dropping a piece of paper on his desk.

"That says it's not off limits to us. Who is this?" said Casey as he leaned over the speaker. But he got no answer from the other side. "Well you're obstructing justice and violating a few other Federal laws. I think you we can safely say your employment at this institution is over." Casey hung up the phone.

"Do you know who I am? I'll have your…" Dr. Beech started to say but Casey pulled out his Sig nine and laid it on Oscar's desk.

"I think you need to calm down and as for who you are? Well I think you're the one who's been asleep at the wheel for a long time. My General doesn't like being lied to or made fun of."

"I never lied to her. I swear is this what this is all about? She thinks I lied to her. Get her on the phone and I'll clear this up right now."

"First things first, she asked me to show you this," said Casey as he handed Oscar the copy of the report General Thomas gave her. "She wants me to see your copy and compare the two." Oscar took the folder and flipped through the pages.

"I got something similar… I remember it but my version didn't have these finds or recommendations in it. What's going on? Wait, I can prove it as soon as my secretary gets in. She handles all my filing and correspondence. But she's out right now."

"I bet she is."


	16. Chapter 16

Don't own Chuck

Casey stood there listening to Dr. Beech try to justify blatant security breaches and it made him shake his head. He couldn't believe how stupid a smart man like the Doctor could be. Casey led the man to his secretary's office just outside his own. On her desk was a series of pictures of cats with papers lying about. On the surface it looked normal probably just like her but when Casey opened the drawers they were all empty. Clean as whistle without as much as a paper clip left inside.

"Like I said she's not here," said Dr. Beech. The good Doctor was really starting to rub Casey the wrong way. It was all John could do to control his itchy trigger finger but even if the Doctor didn't realize it he was going to be held accountable and his future research would be done in an eight by ten.

"Was she here this morning before we came?" said Casey but Oscar was having trouble remembering. "Come on! You walked in with coffee and a doughnut in your hand. You past by her desk and said hello. Did she answer back? Yes or not it's not that hard."

"Yes she was here before but then she disappeared. She has never done that before not since I've known her."

"Double crap, does she keep your classified correspondence locked in a vault or safe in her office," said Casey as he looked around the office.

"She has a safe but I don't know her combination. She keeps the material we're working on right now. The rest is in the archives under lock and key."

"I've got her combination," said Casey as he put the safe cracking device near the dial. The knob began to spin on its own then made an audible click when it was done. Casey looked inside then hung his head.

"What's wrong?" said Dr. Beech as he tried to look but Casey was standing in his way.

"Look for yourself she cleaned you out," said Casey. He put a bolo out on Martha then hit speed dial for the General. The whole campus was put in lockdown. The cover story was there was a mad gunman loose and everyone was ordered to stay put until further notice or risk getting shot by mistake. As far as Casey was concerned there were a few he'd gladly shoot on purpose starting with present company.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex and Morgan stood by as security open the door to the sealed lab. Alex had them wait outside while then went in to investigate. It still had that same musty close smell but there was something else now. Either it was all in her head now that she knew what had happened in there or she hadn't noticed it before but inside was a faint sickly sweet smell of burnt meat. Morgan made sure to walk around the chalked outlines like he didn't want to step on them. Alex caught him every now and then looking at them.

"I know it's a bad way to go," said Alex addressing the elephant in the room. One of the men from Campus security handed her their report.

"What's that?" asked Morgan, as he jumped over the outlines to look too. "Is that the investigator's report? Two pages, talking about exhaustive. Did the guy even bother to come in and look around?"

"Makes you wonder, doesn't it," said Alex as she looked around. "The two pages are basically the statements by Ryder and Shepherd as to what happened. The coroner confirmed that the deaths were consistent with the statements and that's where he wrote it off. Morgan, I think you're right he never set foot in here. Ryder states that he met with Parker shortly before the accident at around midnight then Parker said he wanted to run a test. But he and Shepherd left before the test was started leaving Parker and his assistant by themselves."

"I take it you're not buying it," said Morgan as he looked around. "You know neither am I. Why would they leave? If Parker was going to test their baby I'd think they'd want to stay and watch. I would if I were them if nothing else out of curiosity."

"I agree but I don't see any machine or anything that could've generated that amount of electrostatic discharge. I'm no expert but everything is supposed to be the same, nothing's been touched."

"They could've moved the equipment then shut the lab down. That's what they mean we they said the lab was secured."

"I don't know if we look at this as a homicide instead of an accident that changes the perspectives," said Alex. "And before you tell me there's no proof, my father already did."

"No I wasn't going to say that but… well what if Parker called everyone together to tell them he was shutting down the project. DoD was having second thoughts about the viability or maybe he was having trouble with his conscience about building this weapon."

"Do you think one of them would kill over something like that," said Alex as she swept the room with her flashlight.

"Yeah, I think so, all these guys had their careers attached to it. Look it's like Big Mike, Skip and Fernando at the Buy More. If I told them I was going to close down the store because I didn't feel like it was ethical to sell our products at a marked up price they'd kill me. Think about it, suddenly they're out of work in the middle of the street then Big Mike and my Mom will come to live with us. I'll have to hear them every night going on like…"

"Morgan you're spiraling," said Alex as Morgan tried to shake it off. "I think I might have found something." Alex removed the cover to an air vent and inside was a video camera with a Micro SD Card. She carefully removed it and put it in her phone then used the video player. The image was out of focus then it cleared up.

"_Dr. Parker can't I talk you out of this?" said Dr. Ryder. "We've spent so much time and energy on this project and now we're on the verge of a real breakthrough."_

"_No I don't want my legacy to mankind be that I discovered a way to harness nature to kill other human beings. I won't be remembered like those guys who worked the Manhattan project. But don't worry I'll make a pitch to convert our work over for civilian use. I've got the proposal right here."_

"_Civilian?" said another man in a white coat with his back to the camera. "But that will take years of further research. And even if we do make this thing work what kind of money are we talking about?"_

"_Dr. Shepherd, I didn't get into physics for the money. I got into it for the science and if you're interest in making money you should open a Buy More. No my mind's made up. Now if everyone will excuse me I need to finish then go home." _ They watched all the doctors leave that was when Alex noticed it. Alex hit pause

"Look Morgan from the false ceiling there was a cable that hung down with an electrical outlet that's not here now. Check up inside the false ceiling."

"Okay but let's finish watching the video first then we can look. The video isn't over this is where the good part should start. I want to see what happens next." Alex hit play and they were back in the lab. There was a knock on the door.

"_Come in," said Dr. Parker. His assistant walked handing him something that looked like a Smart chip but a little different._

"_Dr. Holter told me you wanted me to bring you this," said the man as he handed it to Dr. Parker. He took it but looked confused._

"_No I… augh…" screamed Dr. Parker as a large arch of current jumped out of the electrical outlet striking the Chip passing no tell how many volts of electricity through Parker then leaping over to his assistant. Both were burnt, charred to the bone almost instantly._

"Oh my God, did you see that," said Morgan. Obviously she had she was watching with him but he felt nauseous and ill. "I think I'm going to heave."

"Not now Morgan it's not over," said Alex as they watched the door open again as all the doctors walked back in.

"_Christ, I'm going be sick," said Herman as he went over to the trash can and heaved up. While he was doing that Holter pried the chip out of what was left of Dr. Parker's hand. _

"_Herman, you're going to have to take that with you," said Ryder then he turned to Holter. "This is our first actual test. I can't believe I'm this excited how'd it do? Did it survive?"_

"Do you hear that guy," said Morgan. "The man's sick 'how'd it do' he asks as he's standing over a man's charred body."

"Shush Morgan, I know it's revolting for me too but we need to listen," said Alex but if she had known this the other day she would've scratched her itchy finger.

"_I'm afraid it got fried too. But we're almost there," said Holter as he held it up for everyone to see. "Anyone have any ideas?" _

"_The alloy, if we change the alloy we might be able to make it more heat resistant then we insulate the circuiting to operate at those temperatures."_

"_Herman if throwing up is what it takes to make you think heave away. Those are great ideas we'll take back to the drawing board."_

"_How much are your people offering us," said Stan as he came into the picture. "I don't want to have to think about work again when this is over."_

"_Don't worry they'll pay well and with your money you'll be able to buy an island to do nothing on all day. The only problem is we're going to have to give them a demonstration."_

"_And how do we do that if this chip is fried," said Ryder. "The DoD is going to shut us down for sure now and without the prototype we've got nothing to show."_

"_Easy you submit the report Parker conveniently wrote and take credit for it. Tomorrow when all this comes out go to your buddy Beech and let him fall all over you telling you how sorry he is. Then slip this report to him and sell it as Parker's legacy that was what he wanted anyway."_

"_I don't know if that will work. But Oscar has been distracted lately."_

"_Don't worry the people I've been in contact with have his new secretary in their pocket she'll help you out. Just go along with whatever stipulations he attaches we can work everything else out among us."_

"_There's just one person we still need to deal with, Ross. Wasn't he supposed to be here tonight? I thought we all were called in."_

"_I heard he had car trouble but it's good to keep him around. Let him find the bodies tomorrow then Ralph you sit on the investigation and what you can't get stifled Beech's secretary will head off for us. Now everyone go I'll handle the cleanup except Herman, you can take the garbage bag out of the trash can with you."_ Alex and Morgan heard some things being moved around then the lights went off and room went black.

"That's it. Okay Morgan let's move one of the tables over here," said Alex as she grabbed one end. They moved the table over but Morgan cringed.

"You think we can move it a little more towards you one of the legs went into the Doctor's assistant. You know doesn't or didn't the guy have a name? It's kind of bad to always be calling him the assistant as if he didn't matter. I mean Batman had Robin, the Green Hornet had Kato, the Long Ranger had Tanto, Tarzan had…

"I get it Jane. Yes you're probably right but it's not like he's going to feel this. I think he's a little beyond pain right now."

"Well, actually I was going to say Cheetah," said Morgan. Alex stopped and looked at him. "I was only joking."

"It's a good thing I don't have anything to throw," said Alex as she climbed on the desk and lifted the false ceiling. "Here we go."

"Did you find something," said Morgan as she pulled out the cable with the outlet attached to the end which was burnt and melted. "You know this took some serious deliberate work. They had to have bypassed a circuit breaker to keep it from not tripping then also deactivated the sprinkler system."

"Alex, Chuck and Sarah are with those killers in Africa."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late evening when they got Gertrude and Adama off. Chuck left the team to assemble the final parts by themselves while they were busy. The local workers offloaded the last ferry load and Ryder and Holter supervised the operation. Chuck had a bad feeling about this but he didn't know why so when they got back into camp Chuck grabbed some tools then asked Sarah if she'd come with him.

"I want to walk the perimeter one last time before sunset," said Chuck as he picked up a backpack. "Will you come with me?"

"Sure what do you have in mind watching the sunset," she asked. Chuck laughed in his hand he had a machete and mallet. "If you had a sickle with that hammer you know what Casey would say." He looked down at himself then smiled and nodded then kissed her.

"You're right," said Chuck then he got serious. "I want you to stay close to me." She looked at him. "I'll explain when we get out of camp. Can you bring the dart rifle?" Sarah grabbed the rifle then they started off.

"Where are you two headed off to," asked Dr. Ryder as they crossed the square in front of the lab where they were working.

"We're going out to check the perimeter. I want to make sure there are no predators lurking close by. Most of them are nocturnal and the last thing we need is to find a leopard foraging about by the dormitory. Make sure you check your rooms for snakes when the sun goes down, they might crawl inside to get warm."

"You don't think they'd do that?" asked Ryder trying to remember if he closed his room up when he left it.

"Chuck captured one the day we arrived so it's not that farfetched," said Sarah then she pulled him along. "If you'll excuse us but we really need to get this done."

"Right… right sorry to hold you up," said Ryder. The idea of waking up with a snake didn't appeal to him so he started to head straight his room to check.

"Wait one," said Chuck as he turned back stopping the doctor. "One quick question, were you able to finish putting together your machine?"

"Yes it's all ready to go we'll fire everything up tomorrow so keep your fingers crossed. Oh and I wouldn't stay out too long if I were you two our weather readings said a storm is moving through which will be good for us."

"I'm sure it will be," said Chuck as he led Sarah off. Sarah heard the tone in Chuck's voice but she thought it was because of what Ryder had said to Chuck while he was trying to get the chopper. They walked far enough away that the lights from the camp seemed small.

"Chuck, can you tell me what we're doing out here," asked Sarah as Chuck pulled a stake out of his backpack and drove it into the ground then used black tape to secure a flash grenade to it.

"I'm building my own early warning system," he said as he drove another stake in the ground then tied a string from the pin to the other stake.

"So someone comes through trips the wire and boom we know they're coming then what? Where do we make our stand? Those prefabricated buildings won't stop bullets."

"We don't. We grab everyone then herd them in the opposite direction. We don't have the manpower to defend the camp even if we had a place to make a stand. Our mission is to protect the team and like this we can get them out of harm's way," he said as he set up the second grenade. "Beside I don't know how many men on our security force are loyal and even if they all are, we still don't have the fire power without some blood loss."

"Okay, say I go along with that and I know you told me the machine they built doesn't work but it's got a Smart chip in it. We can't let that fall into enemy hands."

"No we can't that's why I'm giving you this,' said Chuck as he got up and handed her a small detonator. She looked at it then at him. "When I was helping them assemble their useless machine, I planted enough C-4 that when you push that it'll bring the whole building down."

"Sweetie, that's a good idea but I think the rest of the team would have a problem with that," said Sarah as she examined it. "And why are you giving this to me?"

"Probably but that's why I'm not going to tell them. I'm giving it to you because I might hesitate," said Chuck as they went about setting the rest of the grenades around the camp. But as they were working Chuck noticed Sarah was quiet and she kept fiddling with the detonator in her pocket. Finally he had to ask.

"Okay, what is it," said Chuck down on his knees taping the last grenade to the stake. "What's wrong? What did I do now?"

"Nothing," she said but he gave her a look. "Okay I understand you gave me the detonator because you're afraid you might hesitate but aren't you afraid I might too. Or do you see me as someone who's ruthless and only follows orders. I can understand I might have been like that before but now…"

"No it has nothing to do with you. This is all on me. You and Casey have pointed out that… well sometimes I let my emotions get in my way and this chip can't fall in our enemies hands. I can't guarantee what I might do but I know I trust you. Whatever decision you make I'm sure will be the right one. I trust you with my love which I value more than my life."

"I love you too," said Sarah as she knelt down next to him and kissed him pushing him over onto the ground.

A short time later….

"You know," said Chuck as they were heading back, "Dr. Ryder was going on about how much he was in a hurry to get everything set up to start collecting but now that it's ready they're going to wait until the morning to begin."

"You're right, why don't they operate in shifts and start collecting now," said Sarah as they heard the sound of distant thunder. "Maybe we ought to check in."

"I agree," said Chuck but when he checked his phone he found he had no signal. "Do you have any bars? I've got nothing."

"What?... Neither do I," said Sarah as she check hers. "I don't like this. Let's go to the comms room the team set up and try to call out from there." But when they got back to the camp everyone was standing about in the middle.

"Where have you two been? You've missed all the fun, Stan thought he was routing power to our ion amplifier but instead he sent it to the radio and fried all the circuits in the radio room," said Herman laughing. "Ralph told him he was going to make him pay for it."

"It's no problem we can take care of it tomorrow," said Chuck. "One of us you can ride the ferry over then drive out to the airfield. We can call the Embassy from our Lear and have them send in a replacement. Tell Stan he might have to buy a case of Dr. Livingston but that's it. Now I think everyone should go to sleep. That storm you warned me about is coming in."

Sarah ducked out on him while he was making another pass through the camp. Then when he went to their room he found she'd set up a table with candle light and two paper plates of C-Rats.

"Wow, this is great," said Chuck as he sat his rifle in the corner. Then he turned to her putting his arm around her he kissed her.

"Look I sweated over the stove all of a whole hour boiling water to put the pouches in. I tried to find chicken peperoni in the C-Rats but the closest I could come up with was Chicken a la King."

"It's perfect just like you," said Chuck as he kissed her.

"Not hardly and you can flatter me all you want but you're not getting my brownie. Besides you've got your own. I love you," she said as she kissed him. "Let's eat I'm hungry."

"I can see why Casey likes this," said Chuck as he was eating. "It's not half-way bad but I'll take Sizzling Shrimp any day."

"Chuck I was thinking," said Sarah as they heard the first drops of rain fall. "Maybe I ought to stay and you go to the plane tomorrow to call the Embassy. As you've pointed out their lightning device is assembled so I don't see why I can't stay with them."

"Maybe we ought to wait until tomorrow morning to discuss this," said Chuck. "I love you," he said as he took her hands then kissed her over their brownies.

When he had said someone he meant Sarah. There was no way he was going to leave her in the camp with at least two killers on the loose but he realized he had to be careful how he was going to propose it. But that was a tomorrow project.


	17. Chapter 17

Don't own Chuck

General Beckman was livid with rage after she talked with Casey. She ordered the whole facility to be put on extended lockdown. No one in or out, all projects and programs were to be reviewed. Everyone in key and sensitive positions was to be re-vetted at Supermax with new polygraphs. People who didn't pass would become a guest until their positions could be cleared up. If they didn't cooperation they were to receive a government all expenses paid vacation on the sunny island of Cuba.

"Colonel, you're in charge of the facility until you're relieved," said the General addressing the team via monitor in Pasadena. "I have notified the NSA and they're sending in a team to assist. Once they're in place you may go back to Castle and resume your normal operations."

"General, I have the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff," said Connie, Beckman's secretary, as she stuck her head in the door. "She's on line one and in her words 'what the hell is going on'."

"I've got a few choice words to tell her. Tell her I'll have to get back to her but the picture isn't clear yet and if she presses tell her I hope she has some good hip waders because there'll be enough to go around."

"I appreciate the political ramifications General but Chuck and Sarah need to be made aware of this ASAP. They don't know who they're dealing with," said Alex. "Morgan and I could fly out tonight."

"I appreciate the initiative Agent McHugh. I can see the apple didn't fall far from the tree and I don't do this often but I apologize that I didn't listen to you earlier. You were right. But unfortunately we're not in contact with the team, someone is jamming our transmissions. I've contacted our office in the Embassy and the Station Chief is organizing a team. But a storm front has settled in that has effectively put up a barrier between them and Chuck. No one will be able to move until the front moves on."

"But if someone is jamming signals then an attack is imminent. If we can't cross over from the Atlantic side can't we send something from the Indian Ocean? Don't we have a MEU in the IO that we can task?"

"Colonel, don't think I haven't thought about that but it seems the Iranians anticipated us and made a move with their Navy so we dispatched ours into the Persian Gulf to counter. This effectively took them out of range for any operation. I'm sorry I know this isn't what you wanted to hear but we're just going to have to wait it out. Beckman out."

"What kind of answer is 'wait it out'?" said Alex as she kicked the trash can across the room. John saw a lot of himself in her. "There has to be something we can do, isn't there?"

"It was the only answer she could give," said John. "I don't like it any more than you do but it's the one we have to accept."

"Come on guys, this is Chuck and Sarah we're talking about. Mr. and Mrs. Carmichael aka Mr. and Mrs. Intersect," said Morgan as both Alex and Casey looked at him like they'd like to slap him. "I know that look. Casey, I'd expect that out of you but Alex, I'm disappointed."

"Grimes, get to the point or I'm going to release some stress on you," said Casey as he cracked his knuckles. "You might not like it but I'll feel better."

"Come on you don't think by now they haven't figured out something's not right. This is Chuck and Sarah we're talking about. Sure, if this had something to do with how one or the other felt they'd be totally lost but when dealing with evil dudes they've got bad guy radars. I bet they've already got a plan."

"A bad guy radar? Grimes, where do you come up with these moronic ideas? But then again Morgan and moron rhymes. However, it begs the question which came first the idiot or the egg."

"No Dad, Morgan's right knowing them," said Alex. She understood what Morgan was getting at and he was right.

"Don't fall all over yourself," said Casey as Morgan smiled at him. "And keep it in your pants. Okay daughter explain."

"Well knowing Sarah and Chuck they should know something is wrong especially because their comms link with the outside is down. I know it's not much but I have to believe that."

"Roger that," said Casey as he put his arms around her.

"Can I get in on this group hug?" said Morgan as he opened his arms

"I swear I'm going to squash you like a bug.

"Or maybe not."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The distant storm and rolling thunder mover closer during the night and at first the rain fell in gentle drops. However, soon the drops grew larger until it was as if buckets and buckets of water were being poured on them. The distant thunder now sound like Tchaikovsky's 1812 overture and the gale force wind added the strings to the movement. Chuck and Sarah were asleep although they decided with everything going on it was best to sleep fully clothed which turned out to be a wise move. Sometime in the early morning hours Chuck woke up realizing someone was in their room. He gently nudged Sarah but it didn't take much she felt it too. With his hand in her back he counted down, three, two, one.

"Now Sarah," yelled Chuck as he rolled right she rolled left. He grabbed the flash light and shined it at the intruder as Sarah recovered her weapon from under pillow and took aim. "Wait! Don't fire," said Chuck as he turned the flashlight off. In the doorway was the boy he'd saved from the snake.

"_Chiyang'a_ you need to come with me and you to Miss. You have to hurry they're here," said he boy as he pulled Chuck along. The boy picked up Chuck's rifle and handed it to him.

"Looks like we're getting wet," said Sarah as she followed them out. But in the hall the boy signaled them to be quiet.

"Help," Chuck heard and screams from the girl's room. He flashed. The rain made a deafening sound inside so when Chuck kicked in the door no one heard him. He darted one of the assailants then the other attacked him with a knife but Chuck hit a homerun with the rifle butt and the man went down.

"Girls get dressed and come with us now if you want to live," said Sarah. Chuck looked the other way as he examined the two men he took out.

"They're dressed like our security people. Sarah," Chuck said as he turned around then turned back quickly. "Sorry ladies I didn't… but these are our own people what's going on? Do you know these people," Chuck asked the boy but he just shook his head.

"They're bad men who came here to hurt you," said the boy. "We need to go into the forest. I know the way." Suddenly they heard an explosion one of Chuck's flash grenades went off.

"Sarah, go with the boy and take the girls to safety. I need to go and get the rest of the team. I'll meet you remember what I gave you as soon as you're clear use it."

"No Chuck I'm coming with you. We need to stick together," said Sarah as another grenade exploded.

"Listen we don't have time to argue, just go. They won't be able to make it out without you and we have to secure the rest of the team."

"Even if one is a traitor," said Sarah as Roberta and Julie looked at her. "That's right, this has been a setup from the beginning. Chuck, I'm going to take them to safety then I'm coming back and don't tell me no."

"I wasn't going to, I was going to tell you I love you," Chuck said as he kissed her. "Take them to safety," said Chuck to the boy, "then stay there you've done enough." Chuck kissed the boy on the forehead to thank him then went back down the hallway as Sarah took the women out into the rain.

The rain was pelting them so hard that it almost hurt. Sarah put her pistol in her belt then reached down and grabbed a handful of mud. She rubbed it in her hair and on her face signaling the girls to down the same. They were almost out of the camp when the boy signaled for them to be quiet and to get down. Out of the downpour came men dressed in paramilitary uniforms but with the rain and thunder they passed them up all but one. Julie stood up too soon and one of the rear guard saw her.

"Over here" he yelled as he raised his AK47 but no one heard him. Before he could say more Sarah threw a knife that buried in his chest then she charge him dropping to the wet ground sliding taking his feet out from under him. He fell backwards on the ground making a splash in the mud then Sarah raised her leg and kicked the knife driving it in past the hilt. He didn't move anymore after that.

"Come on we need to move," said the boy as he took them away from the camp and deep into the forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck walked down the corridor to the other rooms and as he thought they were all empty. Thunder was now mixed with lightning illuminating the night. There were another series of explosions the intruders were now getting close. Chuck had to find a place to wait and see how things were going to unfold. Something told him this wasn't what it seemed. As the men in uniform broke into camp Chuck made it to the trailer he had left on wheels. If what he guessed was going to happen it would be the only place that would be safe.

Not far from Camp, Dr. Ryder and the rest met up with Izad and the General. The General had his men pitch a tent quickly so they could get out of the rain and a place to use it as an observation point.

"Dr. Ryder, I presume" said Izad, "and Dr. Shepherd, it's a pleasure to finally meet the professor." Herman and Stan looked at each other as Izad completely ignored them. They started to complain but Holter signaled for them to keep their mouths shut. "Yes, so we are here to see this demonstration." The tent was pitched but they still had to trudge around in mud.

"Izad, where are you," radioed Yousef. "I'm in the camp but there's no one here. Those people set up some sort of alarm. They should be heading your way you can cut them off."

"I'll have my men keep an eye out for them. Look for the chip, you need to secure it or our mission here's a bust. They probably left in too much of a hurry to take it. Where did the professor tell you it was at?"

"Sarah, blow the building," said Chuck. He couldn't understand why she was taking so long. He looked up out of a window. He saw a man run into the dormitory then come out with what looked like the chip in his hand. "Crap they moved it." Suddenly something incredible and terrifying happened.

"I found it," radioed Yousef as lightning stuck nearby. "We can go. Forget the rest we've got what we came for let's go."

"Yes, we have," said Izad as he looked over and nodded to Ryder and Holter. Ryder dialed the combination on a briefcase then turned it so Holter could open it and take out a small handheld device. "Imagine this is an invading army." Holter inserted a key then turned it.

"Hey something's going on with the Chip," radioed Yousef. "It's humming. What the…" Then they heard a loud short scream like all the men with him cried out at once. Chuck had to shield his eyes the light was so bright. From the observation point it looked as if all the lightning had converged on one point Yousef then it leaped out from him through the rest of the men until they were all charred. The only survivor was Chuck and he did because the trailer acted like a faraday cage and shielding him from the charge.

"You can see it works," said Ryder happy and content. Holter switched it off then took the key out. Izad held out his hand taking the controls.

"I'll hold onto this until we receive payment," said Holter smiling at Izad as he put away the key in his pocket. "Let's just call it safe keeping."

"You do realize I could make you give that to me," said Izad as he took out his Beretta holding it down by his side smiling back.

"Yes you could but we're the only ones who can make the chip you need to use with that device. So you need us whether you like it or not. In Chess that would be check and I believe mate."

"Well that's not exactly true Professor. You might have me in check but there's only one King on the board," said Izad as he shot Herman and Stan dead on the spot. "I just need some of you; or rather Hydra only needs some. Oh don't look like that instead of splitting your money four ways now you can split it fifty-fifty." Suddenly there was a loud explosion from the camp as the lab blew up.

"What was that? Don't tell me you're trying to double cross me," said Izad as he waved his gun at them. "Is this some kind of trick?"

"No, no put that thing away. It was probably the propane tanks for the generator. The lightning caused a fire near them then they went off."

"General, send some of your men down and finish off everyone in camp. No one is to be left alive then sink the boats. We want to make it look like they were overrun they held out but in the end the wrath of God struck down. Have one of then retrieve the Chip and bring it back to camp." General General went off to make it happen calling over two of his men.

"Izad the Chip is fried if you're thinking about trying to copy it. We haven't come up with a way to isolated the heat of the charge from the current and have it remain effective."

"What Ralph is saying is we haven't found a way yet. With more research and time I'm sure we'll be able to come up with something but for now they're for one time use only."

"Very good, I have to compliment you both. You sell me a device that is effective but I need you to reproduce it. What I don't understand is you tell me this after I killed your two partners. Sounds like you wanted them dead from the start. So what was I seeing, alligator tears?"

"You did point out fifty percent is better than a quarter. Can we get to some place that's dry and change our clothes. This humidity will be the death of me."

"Dr. Holter, humidity won't be what kill's you. I'll have my Range Rover brought up and there's dry clothes inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck didn't realize the idiots had stored propane tanks in the lab. They had put them in with the last load that was offloaded while he was busy with Verbanski. The tanks amplified the blast which knock the trailer he was in off its bed sending him flying inside. Slowly he came to climbing out of the wreckage as chemical fires raged where the lab once was under a pounding rain. He looked around but his rifle was gone the only things he found were his machete and mallet.

"Crap," said Chuck as he came to his sense trying to shake it off. "The Chip Chuck you need to get the Chip." He ran back where it all started. His body ached from the bruising but he work through the pain. The fires and lighting illuminated the square it was like the worst horror film he'd ever seen. Men maybe twenty all dead burnt and charred. Their bodies still hissing as the rain hit them then slowly they melt away as ash mixed with mud.

"Just get the Chip," he said out loud trying to block the image. "Dr. Dreyfus I'm going to need some time on your couch when this is done." Chuck found the Chip mixed with the twenty-seven bones that made up Yousef's right hand.

"Oh boy," said Chuck as he felt like heaving but he fought off the nausea pocketing the Chip and leaving what looked like a set for Michael Jackson's Thriller video behind him. As Chuck was leaving he saw through the flashes of lightning men walking into camp, but when they met men who were supposed to be on the same side they shot them. Chuck realized someone was cleaning house.

Not far away Sarah ran back after she left the girls with the boy in his village. The small encampment was located in the forest where the manual work force came from for the mission site. They had lived there long before the park had been established and the government allowed them to stay afterwards as their tribal home. Sarah made her way back through the deluge trying to avoid detection which was not easy and held up her progress. Pressing the detonator nothing happened.

"Crap Chuck you should've kept this," she said to herself as she realized she was too far out and that she had to get closer. Taking advantage of the rain and darkness she silently took out two soldiers as she made her way, then as she was about to try again the whole camp was illuminated by a massive lightning strike. Now she knew she had to detonate the C-4 no matter what.

"Chuck, please be safe," she prayed as she lift the cap and threw the toggle. A huge fire ball engulfed the lab revealing a crater after the fire died down where it stood. Then it hit her what if Chuck hadn't gotten out before she threw the switch she would be responsible for killing him.

"Oh no please no Chuck why did you do this to me," Sarah said as she dropped to her knees in the mud. Suddenly there was the sound of gunfire she saw muzzle flashes in the dark and bullet's whizzed past her. She flashed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beckman was driving back to her office at least it was still hers for a little bit longer. She had just finished briefing the JCOS and POTUS about one of the most serious breaches of national security since the nation's founding which happened on her watch. This left a bitter pill in her mouth and there would be heads that rolled over this but the truth if Hydra hadn't made their move this would've gone on for years. She could only hope that by being the person who brought the incursion to light the powers to be might see her as the one to revamp their security procedures.

"Well the good news is we're still employed the bad news is I don't know for how long. What's happened since I was inside," said Beckman as she got in her car.

"Nothing good I'm afraid. The storm seems to be hanging over the area and the cloud cover is making it difficult for us to get a view of what's happening on the surface. But this happened a short time ago," said the Major as he reached over press play on her tablet.

"What am I looking at? It looks like cloud cover."

"Yes General but watch now," said the Major. The lighting in the clouds suddenly looked like veins that all converged into one spot like streams that ran together to form a river. There was a huge bright flash then it was gone."

"What the hell was that?" asked the General. "I've never seen anything like it. My God don't tell me they've perfected the weapon?"

"Unfortunately that's what we fear. We ran this by Dr. Beech," said the Major. He noticed the General's look. "I know General but he's the closest we have to an expert on this thing and he stated that the converging lightning and flash of light would be consistent with this type of weapon being deployed."

"My God I need General Thomas to meet me in my office ASAP. I also want our people in Musaka to get to the mission site yesterday. I don't give a damn about a storm if they can't fly tell them to drive and if they can't drive tell them to ride an elephant. I don't care if they swing through the trees like Tarzan I just want someone there. Now more than ever do we need Chuck and God help us all if… well if anything happened to them in that lightning burst. You can quote me the regulations about drinking in uniform later for now I don't want to drink alone," said the General as she reached for the bottle of scotch she kept in her car for guests then poured one for herself and one for the Major.

She drove straight back to her office then got out with her Aide. She sent him straight to the situation room while she went to her office to talk with General Thomas.

"General, the General is in your office waiting," said Connie as Beckman came in walking straight past her.

"That was fast almost like you were already on your way," said Diane as she walked in her office to find Tank standing looking over the books she had behind her desk.

"I was looking to see if you had a copy of Sun Tzu's 'The Art of War'," said Tank as Connie came running in.

"General," she said and they both turned their heads to look at her. "I'm sorry I meant my General, General the Major's on the phone he says it's urgent he talk with you."

"That would be why I'm here," said Tank. Beckman looked at him then put her Major on the speaker.

"Major you're on speaker, go ahead you can talk. What's going on down there and I can already tell I'm not going to like it."

"No ma'am you're not. At zero five hundred local time the USS Louisville launched a cruise missile attack against the mission site impact is imminent."

"You bunch of SOBs they all were sitting there listening to my briefing when they already had their own plan in play. Why'd you cut me out? You thought I'd get word to my people? I've got no way to communicate with them."

"Diane, I came here to say I'm sorry. I argued against this but I was over ruled. But once we saw that they had perfected the weapon we couldn't take the risk that it would fall in the wrong hands. You can understand that."

"I understand that you've also destroyed the only two functional intersects we've got."

"I'm sorry but this was exactly the way we feared you'd see this. A painful decision had to be made and we made it for you."

"Well then this won't be so painful for you. I quit. The President will have my resignation by close of business today. I'll stay on until he nominates a relief only because I'm a soldier but as far as I'm concerned the JCOSs can… well I'll leave that up to your imagination."

"Diane, don't take it this way. You wanted to called me what did you want?"

"I can't remember right now it must've gotten blasted out of my head by a cruise missile," she said as she walked out. "Connie I'll be in the situation room. Contact Castle and patch them through to me."

"Yes ma'am," said Connie as she dried her tears.


	18. Chapter 18

Don't own Chuck

Sarah rolled over to her left as she fired with her right taking out two attackers then she got to her feet and tried to make it back to the tree line. However, she found her retreat was cut off by more men advancing. They engaged her and she returned fired. Running out of ammo she grabbed one of the men's Type 56 and returned fire. Quickly she realized they were trying to circle her but in the rain and dark they were having as much of a problem as she was trying to see. She kept running until her sides ached and then it happened she slipped in the mud falling down. When she tried to get back up she found one of her assailants standing over her smiling as he pointed his Chinese knock-off type 56 at her. She felt around in the mud for a rock.

"One last act of defiance," she thought but as she was about to throw it there was whooshing sound that came through the rain. The man looked up in time to see a mallet fly at him catching him square in the face knocking him off his feet and to the ground. He made a loud splash when he hit. Sarah scrambled to her feet to grab the man's weapon.

"Chuck," she said in a low voice not wanting to be heard. It had to be him she thought. "Chuck, are you there?" But he didn't answer he didn't have to around her she heard men moan and cry one after one the circle around her was broken. Then as the rain began to let up she saw a figure move towards her out of darkness but she couldn't make it out. She raised her weapon putting her finger in the trigger guard placing her it on the trigger but something told her not to pull. Chuck staggered towards her.

"You aren't going to shoot me are you," he said as he tossed the machete on the ground. "I lost Casey's rifle. We can go… the path is…." Sarah slapped him as hard as she could knocking him to the ground.

"I thought I killed you. Never… never make me do that again or the next time I will shoot you," she yelled then fell down next to him and kissed him as she cried.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I deserved that," said Chuck as he hugged her. Sarah pulled away she noticed he was acting odd then there was a lightning flash and she saw the whole front of his shirt was crimson red. She started to spiral.

"O my God! You're covered in blood. Are you oaky? Are you hurt? Where did you get shot? I'm sorry I shouldn't have slapped you," she said as she tried to examine him but he grabbed her and held her.

"Yes you should've. I'm okay. It's not my blood. I couldn't let them hurt you," said Chuck as he pulled her back and held her close caressing her wet hair. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't have a choice."

"It's okay," she whispered in his ear. "You're here with me that's all that matters. Let's go there's nothing left here."

"Wait let's take this," he said as he grabbed a radio off of one the soldiers then they headed back to find the women. Along the way they heard a lot of chatter when they found their men slaughtered. Chuck had an idea.

"Whoever's out there," radioed Chuck, "know that the chiyang'a is alive and well while your men are not."

"Who's this?" radioed a voice back. "If you're a chiyang'a then you shouldn't be afraid to tell me who you are?" Chuck's man had taken the bait.

"You show me yours before I show you mine. If you're not afraid of the chiyang'a then you shouldn't mind telling me," Chuck was trying to stall so he could move around to try to locate the man's position. He did this by walking with the radio listening to the man's voice as it came in stronger and clearer he knew he was closer. His idea was to antagonize the man as much as possible so he wouldn't realize he was actually getting closer.

"Okay, I'll play your game. Some people call me Izad, Izad…" said the voice on the radio. Chuck flashed then cut him off.

"Nazafi… yes Izad Nazafi I know you. You've moved up in the world from being a low-life thug to a spy for the VAJA but something tells me you've gone where the money is greener and more pleasurable to spend. When did you start working for Hydra? I bet your bosses at the VAJA don't know, do they? But they will now."

"They might but I really don't care. You saw what I did to that idiot they sent to be in charge. Impressive wasn't it?"

"I was thinking more pathetic. But that's just me I think anyone who betrays their country for money is a sorry excuse and so far you seem to fit that bill, nothing personal."

"Well you seem to know a lot about me but I don't know anything about you other than you're a medicine man," said Izad with a laugh.

"Chuck, keep him talking we're getting close," said Sarah. "Up there on that knoll I see a Range Rover and they're men sitting inside."

"Can you see enough to take a shot?" asked Chuck but Sarah shook her head no. Then he had an idea. "I'll talk to him again, the man you see move his hands has to be him."

"Okay good idea," said Sarah as she got ready. "Go for it I'm ready."

"You want to know who I am; well I'm your worst nightmare. I'm the one who will be always in the shadows. I will be in your bedroom at night when you go to sleep. I'll be the one over your shoulder but when you turn around you won't see. Then when you least expect it I'll do to you what I did to your men. Dr. Ryder, I know you're there with Izad. How many pieces of silver did they promise you to betray your country? Doctors, I'll be coming for you each and every one of you. If I were you I'd sleep light and with one eye open."

"That's Chuck," said Ryder. "He and his wife came with us for security. Who is he?" Just then one of the Izad's men sitting in the back received a phone call.

"What do you want, we're… Really, how long and from what direction? … I tell them," he said as he hung up. "Boss that was our guy back at camp they heard chatter over the net about incoming cruise missiles being sighted heading our way…" They heard the window crack then the man suddenly slumped sideways over Ryder and Holter bleeding on both.

"Get us out of here," they both yelled. "Now! Hurry!" General General who was sitting opposite them began to laugh.

"Looks like your Chuck has pretty good aim, one head over and one of you two would've had your ears cleaned," said the General as he continued to laugh.

A few minutes before….

"I got movement," said Sarah as she squeezed the trigger. The weapon exploded a round; she felt the recoil as the brass casing was ejected out the side. Hissing as it flew out the side hot metal against the rain. When the Range Rover moved to drive away Sarah could see she didn't hit Izad or any of the team. "Crap I missed," said Sarah as she set up for another shot.

"There's something wrong here," said Chuck. "Why haven't we seen any of Izad's troops come to his rescue."

"Not now I've got to concentrate," said Sarah as she flashed lining up the sights. "Good bye traitors," she said as she flipped to fully automatic and was about to pull the trigger. Just then Chuck saw the trail of the first cruise as it zeroed in.

"Oh crap down," yelled Chuck as he dove on top of Sarah making her miss but as they fell, the ground beneath them shook then a fire ball passed over them. Chuck grabbed her by the arm and ran for cover before the second one slammed into the site knocking them off their feet and covering them with mud. This time Sarah grabbed Chuck pulling him to his feet and they ran.

"Chuck I had them. I could've taken them out. Why? Why did they do this? Idiots! Now they've gotten away what do we do?"

"First thing is to get washed up second we need to contact Beckman. I've got a few things I'd like to tell her. But for right now I just want to hold you."

The day broke and the sun came out as the monsoon rains began to dissipate. They trudged back to the village where Sarah had left the women. They were greeted like heroes by the villagers as they walked in covered with mud from head to toe but they didn't feel much like heroes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Izad was laughing in the front seat as they were driving break neck speeds down slippery muddy roads heading back to base camp. Both Ryder and Holter were looking at Izad wondering if he was mad but they didn't dare say a word. The General who was sitting in front of the doctors opened the door and shove the body of his dead man out without them slowing down.

"Your new friends back here Izad are worried if you've gone mad," said the General. "To tell you the truth I was wondering the same thing."

"No I was just thinking the Americans killed their own people trying to kill us. Don't you see the irony in that? Chuck had us in his sights then his own people screw it up. They even took him out too. You have to admit that's kind of funny." The General started laughing.

"I see your point. Come on doctors you can't see how funny that is? Izad, they aren't laughing," said the General. "I don't trust people who don't laugh."

"Oh I see now," said Holter as he elbowed Ryder and they pretended to laugh which made the General laugh even more.

"I want you to shoot him," said the General as he handed Ryder a revolver. "I want you to take this and point it at his head then shoot him."

"What! I can't do that. Izad we need Holter for the project. I can't kill him I'm sorry," said Ryder handing the pistol back to the General."

"Then we don't need you. Here," said the General as he handed the gun to Holter. I want you to shoot him in the head right now or I'll shoot you." The General took out his CZ 75 and placed the barrel in Holter's lap. "I don't have to kill you. If you understand what I mean."

"Ralph I'm sorry," said Holter as he pointed then pulled the trigger. Ralph cringed and closed his eyes but the gun just made a click.

"Crap look at that I forgot to load it," said the General as he laughed. "I guess you two know who your friends are but I don't blame you Doctor if I got threatened like that I would've shot my own mother. Izad, I think we need to stop and get some clothes, one of your guests had an accident."

"Will you stop screwing around with them," said Izad as he turned around in his seat. "My friend, the General had a troubled childhood. You have to forgive him."

"Ralph, you have to believe me I knew the gun wasn't loaded," said Holter trying to justify why he'd pulled the trigger.

"I'm sure you did," said Ryder as he was beginning to re-evaluate their partnership in crime. A hundred percent was a lot better than fifty-fifty and the next time he was asked to make a life or death decision he knew which way he'd choose. "Yes Holter don't worry about it I believe you."

"We're here," said Izad as they pulled into a small cove. "There's a seaplane waiting for us and from here we head north to Somalia. There we'll set up a factory. On the flight I need for you two to put together a list of things we'll need then you'll supervise mass production. Dictators and assassins around the world will line up outside for our doors. We'll all make a fortune and then some."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah were led to the Roberta and Julie. They found them sitting by a fire drying out. Afterwards Chuck was taken to a different house and Sarah led to another to wash up and get cleaned as the women from the village took their clothes to wash and dry. The villagers piecemeal put together clothes for them to wear while theirs were drying. They had just about every color one could imagine on but at least they were dry.

"Sorry chiyang'a," said the boy as he took him by the hand to where Sarah was waiting. She stifled a laugh seeing his get up.

"Go ahead get it out of your system," said Chuck as the girls looked him over. They tried to be polite but he looked like a walking abstract with pants that looked like he was expecting the next great flood.

"Well what you wore to go to Los Vegas was worse but I probably look just as bad," said Sarah. Without a mirror it was hard for her to tell how she looked but she did her best with what they gave her.

"Love, I appreciate you trying to make me feel better but the truth is you could make a potato sack look good," said Chuck and indeed she did.

After they were all changed and settled the mother of the boy Chuck saved came in bringing them hot nshima.

"Thank you chiyang'a for saving my son, my family is forever in your debt," she said as she waved for her son to come in and thank Chuck again.

"No, I should be thanking him. He saved us this evening and if weren't for him I don't know where we'd be so thank you both."

"Please accept this gift and our best wishes for you," said the woman as she handed Sarah a clay pot with water in it.

"They're here," said a woman running to the door. "They've come back. There are people looking for you."

"Where are they," asked Sarah thinking in her head how to organize a defense. "Are they in the village?"

"They're just coming through the forest and they're carrying guns. Chiyang'a you need to leave and hide we'll deal with them."

"No you've done enough for us. I'll go out and face them," said Chuck then he turned to Sarah. "I'd prefer if you stayed…."

"No Chuck, I'm not waiting in the van so you can get that idea out of your head. Besides weren't you the one who always said it's never safe in the van."

"Girls, stay here until we come for you," said Sarah as she took Chuck's hand. Then they walked outside. The ground was sandy so even after the deluged of the night before the ground already was beginning to dry up. The bright sun and heat reminded them where they were.

"Are you ready for this?" asked Sarah as she kissed Chuck for good luck.

"I was born ready… Well, no, actually, no, I wasn't born ready, but I am ready now," said Chuck as he held her hand and walked out of the hut. But as they walked to the end of the village they spotted the intruders. Chuck smiled to Sarah as she smiled back.

"Gertrude, what are you doing back here? You're about the last person I would've expected. We thought you'd stay with Adama in the hospital."

"Beckman was worried about you so here I am. Nice clothes, is that some sort of new fashion statement. The last time I saw someone dressed like that he was pushing a shopping cart with all his worldly possessions in it and sleeping in a cardboard box under an overpass."

"I miss your quips," said Chuck. "But we need to put everything on hold right now. We need to get word to Beckman ASAP."

"I've got a chopper waiting in the clearing along with a half sick crew," said Gertrude as they gave her a look. "Let's just say it was bumpy ride getting here."

"I need your compass," said Chuck as Verbanski handed it to him but gave him a strange look. "No I'm not lost I just need it." The boy that saved them came bringing Julie and Roberta. "Here I want you to have this," said Chuck as he gave the boy the compass. "This shows us the direction we're traveling in but this," said Chuck as he laid his hand on boy's heart. "This tells us if the direction is right or wrong. You have a good heart, listen to it and you'll never go wrong."

A little while later they were in the air headed to the landing strip. On the way back Sarah sat with Gertrude at the controls of her chopper as she flew them to their Lear that they had left parked at the airstrip. She wasn't sure how to bring it up but Verbanski guessed what she wanted to ask.

"Go ahead you want to ask," said Gertrude. "How is Adama? Well Adama is doing fine I had him arrested after the surgeon saved his life. He admitted that he'd been working for the PLA on the side and that they had him hire members to get in position to steal the chip but something changed. He said he couldn't go through with it because… well he said he had feelings for me. Can you believe that?"

"Yes I can. You were vulnerable and he took advantage of that but then his cover became reality. I of all people can understand that. John is a hard man to forget."

"That he is," said Gertrude as she suddenly got the sniffles. "Stupid allergy acting up again, listen up back there," yelled Verbanski. "My orders are to drop off Ward and June. Beaver and Wally, you're to come with me back to the capital. There's a charter waiting for you to take you home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General Beckman was finding out that a lifetime of service to her nation could be put into one cardboard box. Sorting through the relics of her life of dedication turned out to be easier then she thought. She racked everything off her desk into the trash can then sat down pour herself a drink then threw her feet up on her desk.

"It's a little early in the day, don't you think," said Roan as he dropped by to see how she was doing and see what he could do to help cheer her up.

"Roan you're the last person I thought I hear that from. Pour yourself a glass and pull up a chair," she said as she slid the bottle towards him. He took the top off and poured himself a drink then sat down next to her but as he was about to speak General Thomas walked in.

"Roan, your new boss is here," said Beckman as she took a drink. "He might not be as accommodating as I was toward your proclivities."

"I don't really care I turned my resignation in right before I came here. So bottoms up old girl now we can talk about the rest of our lives."

"Roan you did that for me," she said surprised and happy.

"That and more," said Roan as the new General stood there being ignored. "So Tank, pull up a glass or pull out a tape measure.

"I didn't come up here for either. I want both of you idiots to reconsider, what are you two going to do with the rest of your lives?"

"I can think of a few things," said Roan as he smiled then reached over and took Diane's hand. "Can't you my sweet?"

"General the monitor, you've got an incoming call from Africa on the line," said Connie as she stuck her head in.

"Tank that would be for you," said Diane as she got up. "Here you can sit here but I think you're going to have to get a new chair I don't think this one raises anymore."

"Don't worry you'll shrink into it. The weight of the office and everything, Diane was over six foot tall when she started."

"How much have you two had to drink?" asked Tank as he held up the bottle.

"No nearly enough, but we're going to get there," said Roan. "Cheers my pet," he said as they clinked glasses.

"General," said Chuck as he came on the monitor. "Who are you? I need to talk to my General as soon as possible. I have a priority one."

"Chuck," said Diane as she came into view. "You're talking to my relief. General Thomas is taking over."

"That's right you work for me," said Tank but Chuck cut him short.

"I don't think so. Diane what the … well what's going on? Listen Ryder got away with a man named Izad Nazafi. Sarah had then dead to rights then you guys almost got us killed with that cruise attack."

"So they got away," said Thomas. "Do you know where they went?"

"They got away because you guys back there pushed a button and let them get away," said Chuck already he didn't like the new guy.

"You are hovering close to insubordination, Agent Carmichael."

"I can do even better that if you want. Listen if they still have them on, I hid GLG-4000s on all the team members. The how is not important right now. Use a satellite and you should be able to track them. This is all contingent on if they still have them on. Please verify your targets if you decide to press another button. Julie and Roberta, the two women from the team, are in chopper heading towards the Capital don't fire on them. See I told you I could do better. You can send us the coordinates we'll be in the air soon."

"No stand down. The JCOS want Delta force to handle this so you're part in this is over. I've another mission for you in Montenegro."

"You're yanking us off this just like that, well you can…" but before Chuck could say anything Sarah put her hand over his mouth.

"Send us the mission details, and like my husband said we'll be in the air soon. Carmichael out."

"I've never been talked to like that by a subordinate. Mr. Carmichael and I are going to have a nice sit down."

"You can try, but it won't do any good. What Chuck said about him not working for you is right. He's the one agent that has POTUS authorization and so far he's chosen not to use it. But don't push him in a corner. The guy before me did and well you know what happened to him."

"You mean he can actually pick and choose his missions? Diane who is he?"

"He's your greatest asset. Now if you don't mind we still have a half a bottle to pack up before we're done."

"Oh no you don't, you two aren't dumping this on me. You're both coming with me to Montenegro and we're all going to have a sit down together. The spy convention is about to meet and I want you both with me so I don't screw up. Roan, don't say I already have."

"I was going to say count me in, the Martinis are cheap there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Continued in Chuck vs Brick and Mortar


End file.
